Star vs las fuerzas del mal: Asuntos pendientes
by KireDDM
Summary: Tinieblas y obscuridad, esas cosas fueron lo que Star ocultaba dentro de su ser sin que ella lo supiese. Entonces, ¿cómo puede Star enfrentar a su propio ser? Su universo corre un grave peligro y los días están contados. ¿Podrá Star detener esta inminente amenaza? "Así será, aunque me cueste la vida" (Contiene personjes de mi autoría) [Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste]
1. Viviendo en la pesadilla

Viviendo en la pesadilla

En una tranquila noche, una chica dormía plácidamente en su recámara, la cual era enorme y tenía una muy elaborada decoración. Se podía oír el pacífico sonido que se produce en la naturaleza por las noches. Luego una voz irrumpió la paz del cuarto.

—Star —la voz llamó a la joven de manera tenebrosa, ella cerró un poco más fuerte sus ojos, pues sintió molestia ante el ruido—… Star —otra vez la voz la llamó, ahora la chica abrió los ojos y los talló un poco. Bostezó y miró alrededor de su recámara.

—¿Marco? ¿Papá?... —la joven no vio a nadie y tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que decidió levantarse.

—Star...

—¿Dónde te escondes quien quiera que seas? —preguntó enojada.

—Star Butterfly, ¿acaso no puedes reconocer a tu propia voz? —Star miró a todos lados de nuevo, pero nada. Se acercó a su mesa de noche y agarró una linterna que había dentro del cajón—. He vivido junto a ti desde el día en que naciste y la verdad, estoy empezando a hartarme, te he prestado lo que me pertenece desde siempre...

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres? —la chica se aferraba fuertemente a la linterna, prendiéndola nerviosamente. Su adrenalina aumentó un poco, empezó a sudar.

—Te contestaré con otra pregunta, ¿recuerdas todas las veces en que te comportaste de una manera... diferente? Como si fueras malvada... —la voz se rió a sus adentros. Star recordaba momentos en donde a veces parecía no ser ella misma, momentos en los que parecía que sus impulsos la dominaban: había sentimientos de furia, tal vez odio, incluso esas ganas insaciables de conseguir algo sin importar que—. Veo que recuerdas... ahora, déjame preguntarte algo más, ¿recuerdas completamente tu niñez?

—¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Mejor dime quién eres! —La chica empezaba a impacientarse.

—Bueno, si tanto quieres saber... —Star pudo sentir mareo y comenzaba a dar vueltas tanto su cabeza como ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —paulatinamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que cayó desmayada.

De pronto, todo lo que había era obscuridad, infinita y temible obscuridad. No había señales de que alguien estuviera ahí, pues no había nada, todo era negro.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó la chica levantándose del suelo, sobando su cabeza.

—Estás en mi sitio, un lugar donde nadie reside más que yo, como ves, aquí no hay nada, lo único que lograrás ver es la recóndita e inacabable obscuridad. Aquí es donde igual yacen tus peores pensamientos y miedos...

—Pero sigo sin saber quién eres... —entonces, de la negrura, resaltaron unos ojos rojos con el ceño fruncido tan profundos que daba temor verlos. Luego, se asomó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tal como si hubieran dicho algo muy gracioso, pero dicha sonrisa tenía dientes afilados.

—Yo soy... tú —del fondo empezó a salir la silueta de la joven chica, era obscura también, pero le rodeaba un aura gris muy tenue que le permitía distinguirse. Se rió. Star quedó atónita, no sabía qué hacer, sólo miraba y retrocedía lentamente—. ¿Por qué me temes? Has vivido junto a mí durante estos 14 largos años, hemos avanzado mucho desde que fuiste a la Tierra, he visto como la maldad te invade, tu primer día fue el mejor, tu aura se alteró al visitar una dimensión nueva y me aproveché de eso. Yo soy producto de un trato inevitable, yo soy un guarda de destrucción, soy como un demonio que invade tus acciones y te domina, yo soy la subconsciencia que te dice todo lo malo que debes hacer y como ahora vivo en ti, me volví parte de ti y está llegando la hora en que me pertenecerás totalmente.

—Eh —Star tembló un poco, pero agarró valentía—… ¡No importa! ¡Déjame en paz o...!

—¡¿O QUÉ?! —La silueta se volvió muy grande y miró a la chica fijamente a sus ojos de manera penetrante. Star sintió la presión encima de ella y también pudo sentir que algo le estaba impidiendo avanzar o realizar cualquier movimiento—. ¡Es inevitable! No podrás escapar de mí y... yo... te quiero dominar, ¡ahora! —La silueta abrió su boca y comió a Star, esta gritó desesperadamente hasta que no se oyó nada, todo se obscureció de nuevo.

La chica abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama velozmente, aún era de noche. Su respiración era muy rápida, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, su corazón latía muy veloz. En lo profundo de su ser sintió miedo y por primera vez pudo comprender que tal vez ella jamás estaría sola nunca más, pero, ¿habrá sido un sueño? ¿Acaso todo fue el producto de una alucinación? ¿Se habrá vuelto loca? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Star trató de calmarse y reflexionar, pero de pronto, una mano tan fría como la muerte le rodeó el hombro, susurrando: _"Eres mía"_. Soltó un fuerte grito que se pudo oír en todo el lugar. Star se volvió intranquila. Sonidos de unos pasos se oían en su recámara, cada vez se volvían más fuertes y oyó, con su voz diciendo: _"Vamos a divertirnos, Star, solo abandona tu vida... jejeje"._ Ella tembló, pero estuvo decidida a enfrentar su miedo, así que se transformaría para lograr dominar su magia, pero extrañamente no podía.

—¿Pero que...? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz débil. Fue ahí cuando pudo escuchar: "No será así de fácil, pequeña tonta", la voz rió leve. Se dio cuenta que ya no quedaba nada que hacer: se arrinconó en su cama y abrazó sus piernas fuertemente, su única opción era esperar; recostó su cabeza en las rodillas. Un viento feroz abrió la ventana salvajemente y le golpeó a la chica y entonces el frío rodeó su cuerpo. Repentinamente se abrió la puerta, Star asomó la mirada y vio una sombra que se acercaba lentamente y luego las luces se prendieron.

—¿Star...? ¿Estás bien, hija? —era su padre quien lucía desconcertado—. Te oí gritar y vine lo más rápido que pude, sabes que este castillo es enorme.

—¡Papá! —la chica corrió a abrazarlo y se sintió muy aliviada—. Creí que me pasaría algo horrible, me sentí atrapada y lo peor fue que pasó en mi propio cuarto.

— Explícame lo que te pasó.

Star le dijo a detalle todo lo que pasó y entonces su padre reaccionó.

—No... —el pobre padre sintió un vacío en su corazón.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —ella lo miró a los ojos preocupada, su padre la miró con tristeza, como si supiera esto desde hacía un tiempo.

—Star, sabes perfectamente que este tipo de cosas usualmente te lo diría tu madre, pero no sabemos dónde está o lo que fue de ella. Sé que puede cuidarse sola, pero ahora tengo mucho miedo, hija. Hay cosas que me gustaría decirte, sin embargo, me veo obligado a ocultarlo —River, el padre de Star, la miró triste, pues no sabía lo que le esperaba.

—Sí, sé que ella no está... ¿pero por qué debes ocultarlo de mí? —Star vio a su padre confundida.

—Hija, este día llegó y me siento solo, se supone que tu madre y yo lo haríamos juntos. De esta forma no puedo hacer nada, yo no tengo magia ni nada por el estilo. Star, tal vez no he sido un buen rey o padre, pero debes confiar en mí. Tendrás la respuesta antes de lo que crees. Regresa a la cama mientras encuentro la forma de decirte esto —River calmó a Star, y le acarició su cabellera—; no hay nada de que temer, no te molestará más por hoy, creo que ya tuvo suficiente.

—Ok... —Star miró a su padre una última vez y le sonrió internamente.

—Anda, ve. Dejaré la luz prendida, por cualquier cosa— River vió a su hija, esta asintió. Se retiró.

—Qué mala noche... —dijo Star haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Fue a su cama, confiando en su papá.

Por su lado, River regresó a su cuarto, sintiéndose en apuros y desolado. Miró una foto de su esposa, Moon.

—Moon, ¿qué se supone que haga sin ti? Nuestra hija está en riesgo. Necesito tu ayuda, ¿qué me dirías en esta situación? Agh... tal vez que deba confiar en lo que nos dijo Rike, pero... ¡fue por su culpa que esto nos pasó! ¿Por qué no eligió a la otra niña? ¿Qué tenía ella que nuestra hija no? —River se enojó y dio un grito de furia dentro de sí—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?! —suspiró y se echó a la cama, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos esa noche, pues no paraba de recordar las palabras de ese hombre: _"Yo la quiero mucho a ella, pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos. A veces la vida te pone obstáculos, solo nosotros decidimos si los queremos afrontar y superar. No los dejaré solos en esta situación. Cuidaré de ella hasta que cumpla una edad en la que decida que está lista para aprender a controlar la magia dentro de ella y, para entonces, estoy seguro de que estará preparada para cuando llegue el día... pero como sabes bien las reglas, me tendrá que olvidar, pues ya vi que esta niña no podrá ocultar mi existencia. Confío en ustedes porque sé que pueden. Ahora bien, nada tendrán que temer, pues tendrán al protector más cerca de lo que creen. Seguramente sabrán quien es en un futuro."_ — él fue un gran chico con mi hija, creo que él parecía más su padre que yo. Confiaré, me dio su palabra y sé que no fallará... tal vez venga en camino. Todo estará bien —River pudo relajar su estrés y consiguió conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Por otra parte, Marco, quien estaba durmiendo, sintió algo extraño dentro de sí. El chico empezó a ver que había algo fuerte que lo inquietaba. Entonces, comenzó a tener un sueño. Se encontraba en medio de la nada, en un vacío blanco. Marco se veía confundido, pero vio que había alguien reluciente al fondo.

—Veo que te has estado preparando mucho, mi pequeño —dijo el ser de luz.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Marco estaba un poco desconcertado.

—Oh, vaya, tal parece que llamé al equivocado, ¿o no? —el ente rió—. Hola, Marco, yo no soy nadie de que temer. Me alegra que nos veamos al fin. Yo soy el Guardián, puedes decirme "G".

—¿G? Vaya, ¿no tienes un nombre como tal?

—Sí, pero dicho nombre es mortal, y dudo mucho que quieras morir hoy, así que sólo dime así por tu bien, a menos de que se te ocurra algo diferente.

—No... por mí está bien —Marco sintió nervios y se rascó la nuca—, pero bueno, dime, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Bueno, Marco, que Star llegara a tu vida fue uno de los planes que se tenían predestinados para ti. Tú eres muy importante para ella. A partir de este momento, todo lo que hagas será crucial, pues ahora el destino de este universo y sus dimensiones comprendidas penden de un hilo. Verás, esto comenzó hace 15 años, pero esa es otra triste historia. Con respecto a tu otra pregunta, estamos en un "sueño", pero en realidad estás en mi hogar. Todo aquí es paz y tranquilidad. Sé que el lugar se ve vacío, pero hay un montón de muebles, seguro los verás por cómo te vayas acostumbrando a la luz.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿estás diciendo que ahora el universo depende de mí? —Marco sintió un gran peso encima de él.

—Tranquilo, no totalmente. De hecho, necesitas primero recolectar un grupo de factores, de los cuales ya cuentas con uno: tu espíritu guardián. Todos en el Multiverso tienen uno.

—... ¿Qué? ¿Qué es un espíritu guardián? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Es algo muy complejo, pero creo que necesitas saberlo. Verás, al principio de los tiempos, se crearon dos fuerzas superiores, como ya predecirás, una parte era buena y la otra mala. Esas fuerzas eran dominadas por dos seres cuya persona se convirtieron en dos fuertes almas. Ambas gobiernan el Multiverso: uno es un ser de luz, cuyo propósito se le fue encargado de predicar el bien y promulgar las buenas acciones, formando así, universos donde reine la paz, la tranquilidad y, sobre todo, el amor; mientras, el otro, es un ser de obscuridad, el cual el odio y la maldad yacen dentro de su alma, es alguien egoísta y orgulloso, quien se autoimpuso el propósito de frenar al ser de luz y hacer de los universos un lugar donde la discordia y el odio sean determinantes, provocando la autodestrucción del Multiverso. En fin, cada persona que nace, obtiene una personalidad predefinida por dichos seres superiores quienes les otorgan sus espíritus guardianes y dependiendo de su personalidad será el tipo de guardián. Por último, se tienen dos guardas: de Protección y de Destrucción; ambos tienen los mismos propósitos de los seres superiores respectivamente. Cada uno cuenta con un nivel o categoría, siendo los extremos 30 y -30, entre más alto, más poderoso y fuerte se vuelve el guardián y tiene una increíble influencia positiva sobre su protegido; entre más bajo pasa igual, pero estos niveles negativos corresponden a los guardas de Destrucción, así que en su máximo nivel tienen una dominación total sobre su persona, sin embargo hay excepciones. Como dato curioso, un guarda de Destrucción se puede volver un guarda de Protección y viceversa, pues el nivel del guarda depende de los actos y acciones, incluso pensamientos, que haga y tenga a lo largo de su vida.

—Interesante historia, así que supongo que yo tengo un guarda de Protección —señaló Marco.

—Así es, ahora, estos guardas coexisten con nosotros, pero en otro plano dimensional, por lo cual invocarlos al plano terrenal es demasiado complicado y más porque casi nadie sabe sobre su existencia.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que use a mi guarda si ni siquiera puedo verlo ni nada? —preguntó confundido.

—No hay problema, eso déjamelo a mí —el ser chiscó lo dedos y pudo verse una aurora de color turquesa que recorrió todo el cuarto. Al terminar, el ser perdió su lucidez y tomo el color de la aurora.

—Wow, ¿no eras de luz?

—Claro que lo soy, pero me veo diferente en este plano dimensional, de hecho, este es mi color original, al igual que todos los guardas de Protección, ¡mira! Ahí está el tuyo —el Guardián señaló encima de él y Marco pudo verse a sí mismo flotando y, como dijo el Guardián, era de color turquesa; sin embargo, estaba dormido.

—Se parece a mí... —Marco caminó alrededor de él y lo miraba detalladamente— . Es como mirarme en un espejo.

—Claro, al volverse parte de ti, se vuelve como tú y adapta tu forma.

—¡Increíble...! Pero, ¿por qué está dormido? —Marco volteó a ver al ente señalando al otro.

—Verás, los guardas de Protección solo están activos en zonas donde no hay paz ni tranquilidad. Como te dije hace unos momentos, aquí es pura paz y tranquilidad. Así que tu guarda no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—Oye, tengo una pregunta —el ente miró a Marco.

—Dímela.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué fui elegido?

—Marco, es como si te preguntarás: "¿Por qué nací? ¿Qué hago en este mundo?", la respuesta está dentro de tu corazón; además, ¿no te das cuenta? Todo el mundo puede ser especial, pero no todos pueden ser únicos y tú, Marco, eres único. Eras el tipo ideal para esto, ¿querías riesgo en tu vida? Bueno, en algunas ocasiones se te cumplen los deseos. Tu guarda es muy fuerte, está al máximo nivel; todas las acciones que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida te prepararon para esto. Así que, no te dejes intimidar por lo difícil o complicada que suene esta importante misión, sé que lo lograrás.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Marco, eso ya lo irás viendo tu mismo, además no estarás solo. Alguien te ayudará a reunir todo lo que necesitas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —Marco iniciaba a ver borroso.

—Es hora de irme— el ser se iba desvaneciendo.

—¡Espera! ¡Aún no sé qué debo hacer!

—Solo debes mirar hacia el frente, Marco. Pero sobretodo, jamás olvides tener... —en ese momento, Marco despertó.

—¡¿Tener qué!? —dijo desesperado. Marco sintió la duda dentro de sí, no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que eso significó. Vio por la ventana y el sol ya había salido. El paisaje en el reino de Mewni era espléndido. Marco se asomó y tomó un respiro de aire fresco, quería relajarse después de la experiencia en su sueño. Él se quedaba pensando en ello, más porque no sabía qué tenía que hacer o a dónde debía ir, eso lo traía impaciente y nervioso, pero decidió dejarlo ir, que tal si nada más era un sueño y ya, quizá solo tenga mucha imaginación—. _Guardas de Protección y Destrucción, por favor_ —pensó. De alguna manera sintió que era algo irreal, lo cual le daba sensación de ser falso.

* * *

En el jardín, Star quiso dar una vuelta para olvidar lo que había pasado anoche. Caminaba entre los rosales y una que otra mariposa rondaba por ahí. La brisa del viento fluía reflejando paz. Star pudo sentirse bien consigo misma. Se sentó en el pasto y admiró el jardín. Entonces, pudo ver a alguien que observaba las flores y las olía, ella se preguntó quién era, pues jamás lo había visto por ahí; decidió verlo un poco más. Él era un chico joven, iba campante y alegre por el lugar, tarareando una melodía. Se sentó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la cual expulsó lentamente. Miraba hacia el cielo. Star pensó que observaba las nubes, tal vez porque no había otra cosa más que ver. Ella se levantó y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el muchacho, al llegar ahí se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró al rostro por un rato, hasta que el chico decidió hablar.

—Qué bello es el cielo, ¿no lo crees? —el joven miró a Star y le sonrió dulcemente. Ella se espantó, pues fue algo repentino; se quedó callada por un momento.

—Eh... sí, es bello —Star estaba un poco desconcertada—… Ok, bueno...

—Yo soy Rike, gusto en verte —extendió su mano, Star saludó.

—Yo soy Star... —Rike soltó su mano y habló.

—Me gusta mucho el jardín del castillo, solo que no vengo siempre, tengo muchas cosas que hacer la mayoría del tiempo, pero hoy me di la libertad de tomarme un descanso; incluso hasta una persona muy trabajadora debe de tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando. Por cierto, quizás te preguntes cómo entré aquí: bueno, soy amigo del Rey, así que me da permiso de entrar cuando quiera; nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, él pasaba un momento de crisis junto a la reina Moon. Fueron años oscuros, nadie lo sabe y nadie lo ha sabido jamás.

—¿En serio? Vaya... bueno, yo soy su hija.

—Lo sé —dijo riendo a sus adentros.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Star estaba confundida. De pronto, River se asomó al jardín y reconoció la silueta del chico, vio que estaba hablando con Star, en ese momento hubiera corrido a verlo, pero mejor dejó que hablara con ella.

—Sí... ¡mírate! Eres reluciente y espectacular, seguramente tendrás quince años, ¿me equivoco?

—No, de hecho esa es mi edad —Star estaba sorprendida. Aún seguía preguntándose quien era él, ¿qué relación guardaba con sus padres? ¿Por qué dice que los conoce de hace años si se ve tan joven?—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Este cuerpo tiene 16 años —Star no comprendía nada, no encontraba un sentido lógico.

—¿Y hace cuanto que...? —Rike interrumpió a Star.

—Verás, hay cosas que a veces no tienen sentido al principio, pero si dejas que fluyan y permites darles una oportunidad, verás que no todo lo que hay en este mundo tiene una coherencia específica. En todo momento tienes que tener la mente abierta. Por favor, conóceme primero y luego puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras —Star ya no dijo nada—. Veo en tus ojos que algo te inquieta, ¿te ha pasado algo últimamente?

—... Bueno, anoche no pude dormir bien —Star miró del otro lado.

—¿Pesadillas? —Rike le tocó el hombro, Star pudo sentirse relajada con ese toque. Se preguntó que fue eso, pero lo dejo ir.

—Eso espero, parecía muy real.

—Hmmm... ya veo, puedo sentir que es algo lo cual te atormenta, ¿ya le has dicho a alguien?

—Sí, a mi padre, pero me dijo que no podía mencionarme nada, no sé si fue porque no sabía cómo explicármelo o si me dijo la verdad al decir que alguien más me lo diría.

—A veces no todos tenemos la respuesta o nos da miedo darla, ya que podría lastimar o revelar algo que puede ser traumático, sea cual sea la razón, jamás debes cuestionar las decisiones de un padre, a menos claro, que vaya en contra de tu código moral.

—Creo lo mismo —Star lo miró, Rike vio su diadema de diablita.

—Esa diadema te sienta bien, aunque creo que no debería estar en tu cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Star ladeó su cabeza.

—Porque veo en ti una persona muy bondadosa, pero... hay algo en tu interior que siento es corrupto —fue ahí cuando Star recordó aquella sombra de ojos rojos.

—¿Y... eso que tiene que ver con mi diadema? —Star se puso nerviosa.

—La diadema no es la pregunta, la pregunta es: ¿por qué te gustó la diadema? Pero, eso no significa que seas mala... ¿o sí? Déjame decirte algo, la maldad ha estado abundando en estas partes del universo, lo presiento. Lo único que sé es que por ahora eres una buena persona, pero eso que hay dentro de ti causa mala espina.

—¿Insinúas que me volveré malvada? —Star retomó lo que le dijo ese monstruo anoche, acerca de dominarla.

—Eso va a depender mucho de lo que suceda... pero, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal —Star vio que el chico agachó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay cosas del pasado que persiguen a una persona y es inevitable a veces no tenerlas presentes, pero siempre hay un día en la que puedes renovarte y redimir tus acciones.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver aquí?

—Sólo que me acordé del pasado... —Rike volteó a ver a Star y regresó a mirar el suelo.

—¿Qué tiene tu pasado, Rike?

—Te lo contaré después, ahora voy a ir a hablar con tu padre, creo que me ha visto ya y tiene ganas de hablar; hace un tiempo que no hablamos.

—Está bien, supongo que no debo entrometerme mucho... —Star se sintió apenada.

—Oye, no te sientas mal, ya lo sabrás, lo prometo... por cierto, respecto a lo que te molesta, deberías dormir con alguien más en el mismo cuarto; tal vez no deje de molestarte, pero tendrás a alguien que te cuide, ¿no lo crees?

—Tal vez tengas razón— Star sonrió.

—No desconfíes de mí, estoy seguro de que seremos muy buenos amigos —Rike sonrió y luego se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo.

—Veremos qué pasa...

* * *

Rike llegó al castillo y buscó a River, este se encontraba en el comedor con mucha comida en la mesa, no había nadie en el cuarto, sólo él. Rike se acercó y toma un poco de comida, luego se sentó.

—Hola, Rike... ha pasado ya mucho tiempo...

—Lo sé River, la última vez que vi a Star se veía aun tan inocente y bella, nueva, pero hoy vi que al alejarme era inevitable lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —River estaba muy preocupado.

—Esperar —Rike estaba muy confiado.

—Hmmm... Bueno —no se sentía conforme con esa respuesta, pero eligió confiar.

* * *

Por otro lado, Star se quedó mirando hacia el cielo, preguntándose porque Rike no dejaba de verlo, ¿qué tiene de especial? ¿Hay algo ahí que ella no logra ver? Sólo podía sentir bienestar. Marco la vio por la ventana y quiso ir con ella. Star agarró una flor y la olió, tenía un muy buen aroma, pensó que por eso le agradaba mucho el jardín a Rike. El viento sopló suavemente, el Sol estaba en su punto más alto, se podía escuchar los frondosos árboles siendo sacudidos por el aire. Sintió el pasto junto con la tierra, era un poco áspera, pero reconfortante. Ella se estaba conectando con el jardín, hasta que oyó pasos acercándose.

—¿Star? ¿Qué haces? —Marco llegó inesperadamente, Star se sobresaltó y se sintió avergonzada.

—Na-nada, sólo disfrutaba del jardín es todo y, ¿qué haces aquí? —Marco tomó asiento junto a Star.

—Te vi desde el balcón y me preguntaba porque estabas ahí.

—Oh, eso, bueno... verás, tuve una pesadilla ayer, eso creo, y la verdad me dio mucho miedo. Quise venir aquí a relajarme y tratar de olvidar eso.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, también tuve un sueño extraño anoche, fue algo raro.

—¿Sabes...? Acabo de conocer a alguien que paseaba por aquí. Era un tipo muy extraño, pero, sentí como si lo conociera desde hacía tiempo, no lo sé. En fin, me recomendó que hoy me durmiera con una compañía, así que invitaré a Tom para que venga —Marco recordaba algunas palabras del tipo de su sueño.

—Eh... me parece bien, pero estaré pendiente cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué lo dices Marco? —Marco sintió un poco de tensión. Star estaba confundida acerca de Marco, quizá todas las cosas que sucedieron traen problemas emocionales.

—Porque... porque, ¿siento que puede ser algo más que un pesadilla? No lo sé, Star, me preocupas.

—No deberías preocuparte demasiado por mí. También sé cuidarme sola, ya puedo controlar mi magia.

—Ok... sólo decía— Marco se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto nuevamente.

Star sólo lo veía irse, se sintió un poco mal, pero tal vez el espacio era necesario.

* * *

Rike salió del comedor real después de haber hablado con River y quiso dar un paseo por los corredores. Observaba las pinturas y las esculturas del lugar. En uno de los pasillos encontró a Marco caminando, se veía un poco triste. Rike fue a verlo.

—Hey, amigo, ¿pasa algo? —Rike se mostró amable, empezó a caminar junto a Marco.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Marco no lo conocía, así que reaccionó tomándolo como un extraño, pero lo miró bien—. ¿Te he visto antes?

—Tú dímelo, muchos me han preguntado lo mismo, por cierto, yo soy Rike, no soy muy reconocido, pero hoy vine a darme una vuelta.

—¿Rike? No es un nombre muy usual, pero no juzgo —Marco agachó la cabeza.

—Veo que algo te molesta, ¿es sobre Star?

—Sí... espera, ¿cómo sabes su nombre? —Marco se desconcertó.

—Ella me lo dijo en el jardín, ¿no te dijo que conoció a alguien ahí?

—De hecho sí, pero cuando me dijo que dormiría con alguien más en su cuarto, pensé que sería yo —Marco se sintió decepcionado.

—¿Y aún estás seguro de que no serás tú? —Rike le sonrió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Marco lo miró de manera sospechosa.

—Quizá tenga un pequeño percance, ¿sabes cuántas veces he oído cuando alguien dice: "si me lo hubieras dicho un poco antes"? ¡No tienes ni idea! Venga, sé que apenas me conoces, pero si confías en mí, podría pasar algo bueno, porque recuerda: jamás olvides tener fe. Es poderoso cuando crees y confías en cosas que pueden suceder, y aunque a veces no se cumplan, no implica que decaigas, en la vida, casi todo es una prueba.

— _Jamás olvides tener… fe_ —pensó Marco. De pronto pensó algo, pero al igual pensó que no era posible.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ya estás más animado? —Rike le dio una palmada en la espalda y al igual que Star, pudo sentirse muy relajado, sintió una profunda paz.

—Sí, lo estoy —Marco sonrió.

—Bueno, me alegra mucho. Por cierto, me gustaría que algún día me vayan a visitar a mi hogar, es muy bonito, vivo con alguien más actualmente. Además, presiento que podemos ser muy buenos amigos, ¿no lo crees?

—No sería mala idea, pero apenas te conozco... —A pesar de todo, Marco se sentía desconfiado.

—No te preocupes, con el tiempo ganaré tu amistad, hasta entonces, que disfrutes la noche... —Rike se fue.

Marco se quedó pensativo acerca de lo de Tom, ¿confiará? ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder. Fue al cuarto de Star para saber si ya estaba ahí, hasta que pudo oír unos murmuros, asomó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar bien.

—¿Seguro que no podrás? —Star se oía triste.

—No, lo siento, se me presentó algo muy clasificado e importante, te diría, pero no puedo, dicen que es algo muy peligroso...

—¿Qué? ¿Y estarás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, claro, sólo voy a estar ahí de compañía por si me llegan a necesitar, hay unos tipos muy raros aquí, no sé quiénes son, pero supongo que serán de ayuda. Tal vez hubiera podido si me lo hubieras dicho un poco antes, apenas me pidieron que fuera. En serio, perdón. Adiós, te quiero —la llamada finalizó.

—Ummm... que mal, ¿ahora qué?

Marco se alejó de la puerta asombrado, pues el joven se lo había dicho, pero ya era hora de ponerse en marcha, quien sabe que podría acechar esa noche, fuera lo que fuera, Marco presentía que era algo sumamente peligroso. No lo sabría hasta el llegar de la noche. Por otro lado, Star se embarcó en la única opción que le quedaba, además se sintió un poco mal al saber que si tal vez Rike le hubiera hablado al instante en que se sentó junto a él, la historia fuera diferente, en conclusión, ¿Rike habrá querido esto y lo hizo a propósito? No supo, pero de igual forma decidió ignorar dichos pensamientos fantasiosos y dirigirse con su escudero.


	2. Noche de penumbras

Noche de penumbras

Marco se acostó en la cama de su cuarto y cerró los ojos, se preguntaba que tenía que hacer, recordó lo del sueño; había algo en él que tenía que sacar. Star se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

—¿Marco? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, entra, ¿qué necesitas? —Marco se sentó en la cama y la miró amablemente.

—Bueno, Tom no vendrá, así que me preguntaba si tú podías hacerme compañía hoy.

—Por supuesto, Star, llevaré mi bolsa de dormir.

—¿Tienes una aquí?

—Siempre hay que estar preparados por cualquier cosa, ¿no? —rió nervioso.

—Bueno, te veo en la noche —Star en ese momento se retiró.

Marco de nuevo reflexiona. Recuerda que no debía de preocuparse, sólo debía tener fe, pero, ¿tener fe en qué? ¿En que apareciera el Guardián? Creyó que no, tal vez en que su espíritu guardián saliera de la otra dimensión... no tenía idea, sólo tenía un plan: salvar a Star a toda costa.

La noche llegó y fue cuando Marco sacó su bolsa de dormir y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Star, imaginando el tipo de peligro con el que se enfrentaría, sólo pensaba en un monstruo grande y temible, pero no pasaba de esos límites. Arribó a la habitación y colocó su saco de dormir en el suelo.

—Hola, Marco, gracias por venir; en serio me dio miedo esa cosa... no sé si estando tú aquí vaya a cambiar, pero aun así me alegra que estés conmigo —Star agarró una almohada de su cama y se la pasó a Marco.

—No tienes que agradecer, sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti y sólo quiero que estés a salvo —Marco sonrió internamente.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que ya nos durmamos, la noche ya no está joven —Star se arropó y se echó a dormir.

Marco acomodó la almohada y se acostó. Por una hora, Marco trató de mantenerse despierto, pero el sueño y el cansancio lo invadieron y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, así que terminó durmiéndose.

Star se encontró otra vez en ese lugar lleno de tinieblas

—¡Bien! ¡Ya te di tu última noche Star Butterfly! —la silueta de obscuridad con esos penetrantes ojos reapareció frente a ella.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! No cederé tan fácil —Star se transformó.

—Grave error, de igual forma, gracias —salieron unas cadenas del suelo que tomaron los pies de Star y la arrastraron contra el suelo.

—Errrgh —chocó contra el piso—… ¿qué harás conmigo?

—Sólo despojarte de mi pertenencia... el cuerpo que has usado durante años es mío por derecho, ¡debí dominarte todo este tiempo! Si no hubiera sido por él, serías un caos total y todo este universo ya habría sido conquistado por mí: ¡Tars Ylfrettub! Pero ahora sí conocerán lo que es el verdadero dolor y yo seré la nueva protagonista de este universo. Todos me temerán, huirán de mí... desearán no haber nacido jamás.

—¿Y por qué me encadenas? ¡Sólo toma el cuerpo! —Star forcejeaba con las cadenas, pero resultaba inútil.

—¿Crees que yo soy conformista? No, no, no... Yo quiero más. Te diré algo, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando la magia es controlada por seres como yo? Jeje, no tienes idea, las fuerzas del mal ahora tendrán control sobre la magia que habita en este universo y pronto derrocaré todo gobierno que tenga a mi alcance —rió de manera maquiavélica.

—Eres un monstruo —sentenció Star, la silueta ante tal expresión se sintió ofendida.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Un monstruo? No, para nada... ¡Te quedaste muy corto! —volvió a reír—. Ahora, si me permites— Tars alzó la mano y la clavó en el pecho de Star, ella sintió un tremendo dolor. Tars sonrió mientras veía como Star sufría en sus manos—. Ya anhelaba ver esa expresión en tu rostro.

Eran las 3 a.m. y el cuarto estaba muy silencioso, o así era antes de que el cuerpo de Star se viera envuelto en un aura de color negro, flotando paulatinamente encima de su cama; de ella brotó un punto obscuro en su pecho que se fue esparciendo en el resto del cuerpo hasta volverlo totalmente negro, después de eso, recuperó su color original. Abrió sus ojos y eran de un color rojizo, luego este color se fue desvaneciendo hasta dejar el ojo como era el de Star, su sonrisa igual, pasó de tener dientes afilados a tener dientes comunes. El contexto del lugar se iba adecuando, afuera por la ventana se juntaron las nubes que tomaron un color grisáceo y estas dejaron caer toda el agua que cargaban dentro; simultáneamente, rayos retumbaban en el suelo, seguido por truenos sumamente estruendosos.

—Al fin, estoy aquí —Tars miró sus manos y luego volteó a ver hacia las afueras—, y el mundo me recibe como es debido: con miedo y respeto —rió un poco. Caminó hacia la ventana y olió la brisa que traía la lluvia, para ella fue algo muy glorioso y gratificante—. Ahh... así olerá cada mundo que vaya teniendo bajo mi poder.

—No si yo lo impido —era Marco, quien lo había despertado un trueno que había sonado fuertemente, a simple vista no logró distinguir quien era.

—Ohh... mi amado Marco —Tars volteó hacia él y se le acercó.

—¿Star? —Marco estaba confundido.

—Siempre tan valiente y preocupado... siempre ves por mí, ¿no es cierto? —sonrió.

—Eh... sí —Tars se acercó más.

—¿Y te he agradecido por ello? —le acarició el pelo a Marco, este se sonrojó.

—¿Estás bien? —Marco, desconcertado, retrocedió.

—Claro que sí, ahora contéstame —sonrió.

—Bueno, sí... me has dicho "gracias" y me has abrazado de vez en cuando y...—Tars le puso su dedo en los labios para callarlo.

—Y, ¿qué me dices de esto? —Tars le dió un beso a Marco, sorprendido, este sólo se queda pasmado.

—Bueno... yo —Marco no supo que decir o hacer, pero sacudió su cabeza y decidió afrontar la realidad—... ¡tú no eres Star!

—¿Pero qué dices? Claro que lo soy, Marco, te conozco muy bien... si te dijera que me enamoré de ti con el tiempo, la primera vez que te vi, pensé que serías alguien especial para mí —Tars agarró sus manos. Marco la vio detalladamente a los ojos y pudo ver un pequeñísimo destello rojo que emanaba de su pupila, entonces algo dentro de él reaccionó.

—Tars —susurró algo dentro de él, entonces, los ojos de Marco se volvieron turquesas. Marco se sintió diferente—… ¿es mi espíritu guardián? —pensó, no hubo respuesta, pero en sí pudo ver las respuestas frente a sus ojos—. ¡No! —soltó las manos de Tars, y la vio fijamente—, repito, no eres Star, tú actúas diferente.

—¿Eh? Ohh —se decepcionó—… ¿por qué tuvo que arruinarlo? Ya te tenía junto a mí... bueno —Tars en ese instante reveló su verdadero color y se volvió negra con los ojos rojos y su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

—Tú nombre debe ser Tars, ¿no es así? —Marco la miró desafiante.

—Claro que lo es... y bueno, ¿esperas que te dé otro beso o vas a ponerme un alto? —Tars retó a Marco y frunció el ceño.

—Claro que te detendré.

Star abrió los ojos y vio que estaba flotando, vio su cuerpo y a Marco juntos, pero estaban frente a frente, dispuestos a combatir. Ella no sabía que estaba pasando, hasta que se vio a sí misma, era un alma, parecía que tomo una forma espiritual ya que había sido expulsada de su forma física, por lo cual llegó a comprender su situación. Se acercó a ellos y trató de hablar con Marco.

—Marco... ¡Marcooo! —Star gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada.

—Empecemos con esto de una buena vez —Tars alzó su mano hacia Marco y disparó un rayo de energía, el cual logró esquivar—. Debo admitir que tus reflejos han mejorado.

—¿Se nota? —Marco se concentró—. Bien guarda, muéstrame lo que tienes —pensó—; si eres de protección, supongo que debe de haber algún escudo o algo.

—Con cuidado, Marco —replicó Star detrás de él, a pesar de que nadie la notaba, se sentía presente.

—Bueno, basta de juegos —Tars liberó una explosión de energía, por suerte, Marco logró verse envuelto en un escudo semiesférico.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —dijo aburrido.

—Hay más de donde vino eso, ¿estás listo? —rió. Tars abrió un campo de portales alrededor de Marco y uno junto a ella—. ¡A bailar! —Tars comenzó a disparar múltiples rayos que salían en todas direcciones de los portales. Ágilmente, Marco lograba esquivar todos los rayos y, de forma impresionante, dio un salto grande hacia atrás evitando los portales y lanzó su primer golpe, pero, este fue inútil, pues se detuvo antes de siquiera rozar a la ente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Marco se enfadó.

—¿No te dijeron? Los guardas de Protección son demasiado pacíficos, la única manera de dañarme es mediante otra estrategia, buena suerte acertando cual —ella rió y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo envió volando hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

—Aggh... ¡¿ahora que se supone que haga?! —Marco se levantó un poco lastimado, y cuando apenas miraba hacia el frente, un rayo ya se dirigía directamente hacia él; inconscientemente puso su mano en frente y se dio cuenta que no pasó nada.

—¿Qué? —Tars se enfureció. Tal parece que Marco logró absorber el rayo, fue ahí cuando entendió.

—Tal vez no pueda atacarte por mi cuenta, pero, ¿qué tal si te regreso tus propios ataques? —sonrió.

—Parece que lo descubriste, suertudo, la única manera en que ellos se defienden es mediante el contraataque, así que, venga, estoy preparada —Tars puso toda su concentración y empeño. La batalla se puso un poco más seria, Tars entrecerró los ojos y fijó la mirada en Marco, este, por su parte, trató de ingeniar una manera de contraatacar sin tener el impulso de atacar.

—Tars, deja el cuerpo de Star antes de que te arrepientas —Marco estaba determinado.

—Este es mi destino, mi padre me confió esta misión y estoy dispuesta a cumplirla si eso significa que debo quitarte la vida... a pesar de que te ame —Tars soltó una lágrima color sangre y se enfureció—. Te di la oportunidad, pero quisiste más a la humanidad —Marco sintió que algo controlaba su boca.

—Tars... tú sabes que lo nuestro jamás florecerá, tus planes son demasiado crueles y a pesar de muestra atracción, mi prioridad es defender a los inocentes y desprotegidos, a aquellos que no pueden valerse de sí mismos; vamos, Tars, aún puedes cambiar de opinión.

—Lo siento, pero esta es quien soy...

—Entonces así será —Marco recobró el sentido de su boca.

—Sí, ¡terminémoslo ya! —gritó con furia—. Lanzó múltiples rayos de energía oscuros muy grandes, Marco creó un escudo nuevamente, pero esta vez, con una parte hundida. Los rayos que fueron a la parte hundida retornaron hacia Tars y esta recibió daño de los mismos. Ella se debilitó.

—Aggghh —Tars, con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó y se abalanzó contra Marco. Con mucha fuerza, lo agarró de los hombros y lo aventó por la ventana. De pura suerte, él consiguió aferrarse al perímetro de la ventana con una sola mano, Tars se dirigió hacia allá rápidamente—… Hora de caer —sentenció. Tars pegó con mucha fuerza la mano de Marco, él se quejaba—. No lo hagas tan difícil, solo cáete y ya —Tars le pegaba muchas veces. Star vio como sucedía esto y se enfadó. Con grito de guerra, se dirigió hacia Tars con mucha velocidad y entró en el cuerpo.

—Deja a Marco —el cuerpo de Star tambaleaba—. ¿Qué? ¡Sal de aquí niña tonta! —Star salió disparada del cuerpo, Tars recobró la conciencia. Gracias al acto de Star, Marco logró subir.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo aliviado.

—¡Maldita sea! —Tars se acercó a Marco y empezó a lanzarle golpes sin cesar, él cruzó los brazos en forma de equis y recibía los golpes ahí. Cuando terminó, Marco separo los brazos de frente y expulsó una explosión de energía que lanzó a Tars fuertemente a la pared, al estrellarse se sintió muy mal. Marco se acercó a ella y detrás pudo ver que había dejado la pared muy fracturada.

—¿Te rindes? —Marco la miró desafiante.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que recordaba... jeje, ¿sabes...? Después de todo esto, quizá te dé una oportunidad... pero por ahora, tendrás que conformarte con tener que matarme, adelante, termina conmigo —Tars sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia los lados.

—Muy graciosa, aunque quisiera no puedo por dos razones: una, no puedo por el guarda y dos, si te mato estaría matando a Star —Marco le observó enfadado.

—Jajaja... eso es cierto. Bueno, entonces tendré que irme, la verdad, me gustaría volver a visitar a mi padre, pero recuerden, volveré —el cuerpo de Star se vio envuelto en el aura obscuro otra vez y pudo verse como una sombra salía de ella. Ante esto, Star volvió a su cuerpo. Ella reaccionó e inició a abrir los ojos.

—¿Star, ya eres tú? —Marco se hincó frente a ella y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos suavemente.

—Sí... soy yo —Star le sonrió internamente.

—Star, Marco... hay cosas que no saben... ¡yo volveré! —ambos miraban por todas partes—. ¿Cuándo? Ya lo sabrán —rió maquiavélicamente y un fuerte trueno resonó espantando a los dos. Tars se fue.

—Marco, gracias por salvarme —Marco abrazó a Star.

—No tienes que agradecer, sabes que siempre estaré aquí —Marco se levantó y cargó a Star, llevándola hasta su cama, ella se quejó—. ¿Está todo bien? —Marco la soltó despacio y se sentó junto a ella.

—Sí, sólo que siento mucho dolor, mi cuerpo está muy exhausto... seguro fue la pelea —Star cerró los ojos.

—Es posible, ya que estuvo en tu cuerpo, pero ya mañana estarás mejor, lo prometo.

—Eso espero... aunque, también me siento vacía, como si me faltara algo —Star tosió.

—Eso… sí no lo sé, pero tal vez también se te pase. Ahora es tiempo de que descanses y duermas un poco por la pelea.

—Parece ser lo más inteligente. Muy bien Marco, haremos lo que tú digas —Star se acomodó para dormir, Marco le acarició el pelo y se levantó.

—Gracias guarda —pensó—. No me agradezcas a mí, sino a aquel que hizo posible nuestra existencia —susurró una voz dentro de él—. ¿Eh? —Marco ignoró eso y simplemente se fue a su saco de dormir para tomar un muy merecido descanso.

Mientras tanto, Tars caminaba por el bosque, campante y alegre, despreocupada, oliendo la brisa de la lluvia. Sintiendo el agua encima de ella, continuaba caminando poniendo una que otra gota en su lengua para saborearla. Creaba charcos de lodo y tocaba unos cuantos árboles, los cuales se pudrieron. En su frondosidad, el bosque se volvía más obscuro. Ella logró sentirse calma y tranquila. Siguió su caminar hasta que alguien se hizo relucir.

—¡Tars! Cuánto tiempo —era un hombre alto con buena vestidura y un sombrero que parecía ser de detective, mostrando siempre una gran sonrisa.

—¡Fernando! Qué alegría —dijo sarcástica.

—Vamos, sé que me extrañaste, además, estoy seguro que ya olvidaste la ruta del portal más cercano que te guía a la dimensión desconocida.

—Hmmm... —Tars suelta un bufido.

—Vamos, ¿no quieres que te lleve? Hace años que no te veo —le sonrió y sacó una rosa de su bolsillo.

—Bueno, pero tú te quedas con la rosa —Tars avanzó.

—Está bien, de acuerdo. ¡Espera! No es por ahí, es por este lado —señaló hacia un camino que parecía ser muy peligroso.

—Admito que me gusta tu estilo —dijo Tars riendo.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Sabes bien que por donde yo iba, había otro portal.

—Bueno, me atrapaste, pero bueno, te conozco bien —Fernando agarró la mano de Tars. Luego de pasar todo ese camino. Fernando le mostró a Tars el portal. Ambos cruzaron por él.

Por otro lado, en un castillo enorme, un ser de pura maldad yacía sentado en su trono; miraba hacia el infinito, esperando algo. Sus ojos rojos se concentraban en la completa oscuridad del cuarto, pensando, ¿acaso la vida tiene algún propósito cuando no es más que un contexto lleno de sistemas que rigen la misma vida de una manera desvalorada? Pero entonces alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. La chica extrovertida, Tars, por fin había llegado. El ente sonrió alegre por verla, extendió los brazos y la chica corrió a abrazarlo, después de unos momentos, ambos se separaron.

—¡Tars! ¡Cuánto tiempo! No sabes cuánto te extrañé, no olvides saludar a tus otros hermanos y, si tienes tiempo, ve a saludar a Dimensia, seguro que estará alegre de verte.

—Destructor, a mí también me complace verlo, pasé aprisionada mucho tiempo, pero por fin logré volver.

—Y al fin llegó la hora en la que ese Universo miserable sufra la ira del Destructor, todo quedará hecho ruinas y será conseguido por ti, mi pequeña, estaré muy orgulloso cuando lo logres, si fallas... simplemente serás una vergüenza —dijo con furia—, y permanecerás aquí con toda tu familia —terminó diciendo alegremente.

—Me parece justo.

El Destructor se quedó pensando en si su entrometido hermano le estropearía los planes una vez más, pero en vez de preocuparse, decidió que lo mejor era tranquilizarse y ver como las cosas salían solas, además, él no tiene que ayudar siempre... sólo acomoda todo a su antojo. Así que se acomodó en su asiento y llamó a Hans, un dedicado ser obediente a una gran autoridad, su mano derecha. Sólo le indicó que ayudara a Tars a mantenerse al tanto acerca de lo que pase con Star y Marco, así, él y Tars podrían sacar una ventaja sobre todo aquello que pueda ser un posible obstáculo en su camino, ahora sólo serían él y su hermano.

 **Hola lectores, y amigos, espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Los personajes extra que añadí son míos propios, algunos basados en otros personajes. Publico este fanfic cada semana (+/-) un día, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Espero que continúen conmigo en esta historia hasta al final, gracias por leer.**


	3. Un pasado incierto

Un pasado incierto

La dulce mañana relucía una vez más en el Reino de Mewni y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, o eso aparentaba. El cuarto de Star continuaba destruido, algunas cosas rotas, muebles deshechos, y para que hablar de la infraestructura. Los rayos del Sol pasaban por un hoyo en el techo que apuntaban directamente en la cara de Marco, este se molestó y despertó. Inmediatamente quiso ver como se encontraba Star, pero para su sorpresa, ella se encontraba muy pálida y los corazones que hay en sus cachetes estaban descoloridos, afortunadamente, aún conservaban un poco del tono rosa que tenían originalmente. Marco se acercó y no pudo oírla respirar, eso lo asustó mucho, pero decidió observarla a detalle y se calmó cuando vio su tórax levantarse. Marco estaba preocupado, ¿tanto daño le hizo? Se sentía mal consigo mismo, lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que ella era la verdadera Star y que todo está bien gracias a él. Alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Star! —era su padre. Marco al verla en su estado, dudó mucho que fuera a despertar y fue a abrir la puerta—. Hola Marco, ¿cómo está Star?

—Ella... está bien, supongo, está descansando —River entró y vio a su hija quien se encontraba en un mal estado. Él miró a Marco.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Anoche apareció un tipo de sombra que tenía la misma forma de Star, pero la derroté, sin embargo su cuerpo quedó malherido y, pues —se rasca la nuca—, aquí está.

—Oh, no. No puede ser, ya vuelvo —River se retira, pero alguien llamaba su presencia, tal parece que había alguien en la puerta principal. En eso, Star abrió los ojos.

—¿Marco? —llamó débilmente.

—¡Star! —corrió velozmente hacia ella—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Terrible, aún me siento vacía por dentro —tosió—, pero si tenemos buena actitud, seguro que se me pasa —Ella actuaba optimista, pero lucía muy enferma. Marco estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba. Por suerte, alguien conocido arribó a la puerta.

—¿Star? —Marco volteó.

—¡Rike! —Marco lo observó sorprendido, de inmediato lo llevó con Star y le señaló su rostro, Rike la examinó.

—Esto es muy malo, Tars escapó, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero, ¿eso acaso no es bueno? —preguntó confundido.

—En parte sí, pero es su guarda; si la abandona, entonces Star pierde fuerza, tanto física como espiritual. Debemos llevarla a mi casa de inmediato, préstame tus tijeras dimensionales.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Sólo préstamelas, Marco, ¿quieres que Star esté bien? —dijo mirando a Marco desesperado. Él sacó sus tijeras y se las dio. Rike recitó unas palabras en voz baja y acto seguido usó las tijeras, el portal reflejaba mucha luz la cual cegó a Marco. Rike hizo levitar a Star, quien se durmió otra vez, y se la lleva consigo, Marco les sigue el paso.

Tras cruzar el portal, Marco pudo ver una ciudad repleta de seres extraños, se preguntaba donde estaba, hasta que Rike señaló que se encontraban en el centro del Multiverso; Marco se quedó asombrado. En la ciudad había muchas puertas, las cuales conducían a miles de diferentes dimensiones y Universos. Llegaron a una puerta que era más grande que las demás, Rike abrió la puerta y entró, junto con Marco. Ya adentro, Rike recostó a Star en una cama que se veía muy cómoda y reconfortante. Marco se queda mirando mientras Rike pronunciaba palabras que no llegaba a entender, entonces de sus manos, emanó una energía turquesa que fue bajando hasta el cuerpo de Star. Luego de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Star fue recobrando su color completamente, menos los corazones que había en sus cachetes. Después de todo eso, Star lucía mucho mejor que antes, entonces, Marco decidió hablar.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos fue todo eso? —replicó hasta ese momento.

—Bien, en primera, cálmate. Todo lo que hice fue un ritual curativo, desafortunadamente, sólo es temporal, pues nada puede comparar la fuerza espiritual de un guarda.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de esos guardas espirituales?

—Yo jamás mencioné que fueran espirituales, Marco, dime, ¿tú ya escuchaste de esto antes? —Marco se quedó pasmado sin saber que contestar. La primera vez que oyó eso había pensado que era un sueño, pero ahora lo trata como si fuera algo real.

—Sí, en un sueño.

—Pues quizá no haya sido un sueño, Marco, quien divulga información como esa debe ser alguien con una fuerza muy superior, yo sé de eso también, pues a mi también se me dio a conocer dicha información.

—Entonces, ¿conoces al "Guardián"?

—Podría decirse... —Star despertó y se sentó en la cama mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Marco la vio y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Star! ¡Mejoraste! Que alegría —la abrazó.

—Hola Star —Rike estaba detrás, Star soltó a Marco y se dirigió con Rike.

—Rike, ¿dónde estoy?

—Esta es mi casa —señala el lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los muebles conservaban un bonito color turquesa y de diferentes tonos de azul claros. De otra habitación, salió una chica.

—Rike, ¿quiénes son ellos? —preguntó la chica.

—Oh, hola Maby, ellos son Marco y Star —cuando la chica cruzó miradas con Star, ambas pudieron sentir una conexión muy profunda.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—No lo creo, no recuerdo haberte visto antes —dijo Maby.

—Bueno, Maby, habrá tiempo para charlas después, creo que nuestro compañero necesita comida.

—Oh, claro, jeje, bueno Star, te veré luego —la chica de pelo castaño se retiró.

—Bueno, chicos, me temo que Star tendrá que quedarse por un día. Mi casa tiene una infraestructura que permite a los usuarios dentro de ella, recuperarse de cualquier cosa en tan sólo un día, así que, por cualquier cosa, se quedarán aquí y no tienen que preocuparse por Tars, no hay forma de que ingrese a este tranquilo y pacífico lugar.

—Oh, pero si apenas te conocemos... —recalcó Marco.

—¿Qué dices Marco? Me acaba de revivir, además, así sirve que hablo con él —murmuró.

—Está bien —dijo Marco forzado.

El día pasó y la noche llegó, Rike indicó la ubicación de los cuartos de cada quien, y cuando ya se iba él, Star le habló. Rike fue con ella y se sentó a su lado. Star preguntó acerca de su pasado y Rike tristemente le dijo que le contaría todo.

—Muy bien, Star, todo comenzó hace más de 15 años —comenzó diciendo Rike.

* * *

 **(Música de fondo: watch?v=VEJ8QR-PSj8)**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Era un viaje interdimensional, yo estaba echándole un vistazo a los diferentes mundos que había. Me detuve en uno para explorarlo, lo primero que vi fue un enorme castillo a lo lejos, parecía ser un hermoso Reino el cual irradiaba paz y conformidad. Me encaminé hacia allá para saber más. Cuando llegue al pequeño pueblo del Reino, hablé con varias personas y todas fueron amables conmigo. Compré muchas cosas de ahí y comida típica, algunos platos me gustaron y otros los conservé como recuerdo. El lugar me había encantado, entonces quise hablar con la persona que gobernaba el Reino. Me dirigí hacia el castillo y astutamente me hice pasar por un guardia, así que pasé sin problemas. Llegué a la sala del trono y me quité el disfraz, me hinqué ante la reina y me presenté como un viajero que toma nota acerca de los lugares que visita. Algunos me llamaron insolente por haberme presentado de una manera tan inesperada y por obvias razones sospecharon de mí, pero yo seguía conservando una mirada confiada. Afortunadamente, la joven reina me había recibido de buena manera y preguntó por mis intenciones. Lo único que dije fue que quería conocer más sobre el Reino y de quien lo gobernaba y, humildemente, pedí la oportunidad de hablar con ella en una tranquila cena. Ella aceptó, me dijo que no estaría mal desestresarse un poco. Me platicó sobre ella y sobre las cosas que han sucedido en su Reino, yo le conté sobre mis aventuras en otras dimensiones y sobre otros reinos igual de fantásticos como este, también le regalé un recuerdo que llevaba de uno de esos lugares. Tras la cena, le agradecí a la reina su tiempo y le dije que estaría a sus servicios si algo llegara a necesitar; sin embargo, justo cuando iba a partir, me topé con un joven el cual se hallaba sentado cerca del castillo, mientras miraba las estrellas; él se veía un poco triste. Me senté junto a él y le pregunté la causa de su estado, en respuesta, me dijo que estaba enamorado de la reina, pero pensaba que era alguien inalcanzable para él. El muchacho me dio muy buena espina, así que de mi mochila viajera, saqué una caja de regalo; le dije que ese regalo sería para alguien más, pero que podía conservarlo para dárselo a la reina, también le dije que confiara en sí mismo. Desde entonces supe que era un hermoso lugar el cual merecía ser visto por todos._

 _Pasaron 3 años y decidí darme una vuelta. Para cuando llegué nada parecía haber cambiado, pero en los aires sentía una gran tensión. Decidí dirigirme al pueblo antes de darme la vuelta por el castillo, pero de sorpresa me encontré a la reina y al joven caminando juntos; cruzamos las miradas y nos acercamos, yo estaba alegre de verlos y les di un gran abrazo, los dos me agradecieron mucho y yo nada más me quedaba pensando en el porqué, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Salimos a tomar algo y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del porqué algo se sentía mal, oí un grito de guerra que provenía del norte del Reino. Parecían ser una especie de monstruos que amenazaban la paz y entonces lo vi a él. Un ente de oscuridad pura que no me ha dejado en paz desde el día en que lo conocí: el Destructor. Parecía que se había aliado con ellos y fue cuando recordé que antes hubo una guerra anterior, el Destructor se las ingenió para fastidiarme una vez más, pero esta vez no había venido sólo, estaba dispuesto a terminar este planeta para que yo no cumpliera mis metas. Le advertí a la reina que nos dirigiéramos al castillo rápidamente, les dije que los protegería, pues yo le ofrecí mis servicios; ella, confiando en mí, tomó dirección al castillo sin mirar atrás. El cielo se tornó negro y yo concentrando toda mi energía, logré crear un escudo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir todo el reino; pude observar como las tropas enemigas trataban de pasar, pero era inútil, hasta que el Destructor lo tocó con sus manos, lentamente el escudo se fue tornando negro también. Corrí al castillo y llegué con la reina, entonces vi a toda la Corte Real ahí reunida preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba. La reina me miraba desconcertada y yo, muy seguro de mi mismo, le dije que con mi ayuda saldríamos de esta y que nadie recordaría que esto pasó, entonces escuché un tronido en el cielo, el escudo se había roto. Me dirigí hacia allá solo y sin ayuda, todos me observaban asombrados, algunos pensaron que me dirigía al suicidio, otros pensaron que quería presumir, pero yo sólo pensaba en las vidas que tenía que proteger, la reina tomó acciones rápidas y mandó tropas a combatir, el Destructor me miró fijo a los ojos y sonrió, ese triste día se había desatado otra terrible guerra, y ese día luché muy duro contra él, fue difícil, pero logré vencerlo; tras una dolorosa batalla, salimos victoriosos ese día, pero el Destructor me advirtió que no sería la última batalla. Muchas batallas surgieron, pero con mi ayuda, y varios sacrificios, logramos debilitar al Destructor y las tropas enemigas cayeron, tomó un año completo, pero conseguimos la victoria, desde entonces me gané la confianza de la reina, tanto, que me convertí en uno de sus amigos más cercanos._

 _Pasaron algunos años, yo ayudé a reconstruir el Reino, lo cual fue fácil y rápido; la reina se casó con el joven y ambos tuvieron a una pequeña y adorable hija. Tuve el honor de cargarla y tenerla en mis brazos, se veía tan linda; miraba a la reina y sólo podía ver algo en sus ojos: mucho agradecimiento. La reina y, el nuevo rey, me dijeron varias veces que esto no sería posible sin mí, sin embargo, yo insistí diciendo que fue mi culpa que él viniera, pero eso no les importó, pues a pesar de todo, les ayude a salir de la guerra sanos y salvos con la mayoría del pueblo intacto; lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y sentir mucha felicidad. Acaricié a la pequeña y la mire a los ojos mientras le decía que sería alguien muy especial en esta vida y que tendría a muchos admiradores. Desafortunadamente, no duró mucho tiempo la sonrisa en mi rostro, la pared del cuarto donde estábamos estalló y, una vez más, el Destructor se dio a relucir. Señaló a la pequeña niña y me miró. Era algo irreal, pero en sus ojos yo veía el deseo y la ambición; supe de inmediato sus malignas intenciones, así que le di al bebé a la reina y los puse detrás de mí, estaba listo para confrontarlo una vez más; pero él seguía inmóvil y sonriente. Alzó la mano y esta se iluminó con un aura gris, entonces vi a otra pequeña niña que estaba siendo levitada por él. Sentí un gran escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. El dedo índice del Destructor apuntaba al bebé, inmediatamente bajé la guardia y él hizo lo mismo. Con un chasquido, él ya tenía a la bebé de la reina en su otra mano, me descuidé. Se acercó a mí y me propuso dos horribles tratos, eran mi única opción: el primero fue que destruía las dos vidas a cambio de dejarme en paz para siempre y de no interponerse en mi viaje; y el otro fue que a una le daría su herencia maligna y a la otra una maldición infinita, yo escogería lo que le correspondería a cada quién y a cambio les perdonaría la vida. Por mi moral, tuve que elegir la segunda opción y fue cuando miré a los padres de la chiquilla, el rey me miraba y sabía que trataba de decirme una cosa: que la elección era obvia; la reina, por otra parte, se vio más comprensible, y ella estaría dispuesta a afrontar mi decisión. Ambas niñas de diferentes dimensiones tenían algo en común que el Destructor conocía, eran las escogidas por mí para representar lo que es hacer el bien y promover la buenas acciones alrededor del mundo, justo por eso se aprovechó de eso y ahora yo estaba metido en un gran lío. ¿Qué debía escoger? El Destructor sólo reía alegre, se veía en él que por fin me había dado en el blanco. Pensé y pensé, lo analicé mucho y entonces empecé a señalar. La hija de los reyes sería la que tendría la herencia maligna y la otra la maldición infinita, no me quiso decir cuál y yo sólo tenía una idea de ello. El Destructor tocó a la pequeña niña y un aura obscura la rodeó y a la otra se la llevó a su dimensión. El rey me miró atónito y la reina me dio un abrazo de consolación, recuerdo muy bien que lloré en ese momento, pero sabía bien lo que hacía, desde entonces les dije a ambos que les ayudaría con la niña. El primer año fue el más duro, su maldad era descontrolada, sus padres estaban un poco asustados, pero les dije que no se preocuparan. Pasaron los años y me volví el mejor amigo de la pequeña: le contaba mis aventuras, nosotros teníamos las propias, jugábamos a cada rato, inventábamos palabras, le di muchos regalos, pero sobretodo, le enseñé lo bueno de ser una persona que hacía lo correcto: compasión, empatía, amor, y muchas cosas más, a veces la maldad se le escapaba, pero con el tiempo logré que lo aprisionara. Ambos pasamos la mejor infancia de su vida, pero yo tenía que seguir con lo mío. Me reuní con sus padres diciéndoles que la magia dentro de ella es más poderosa de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginarse, y que la oscuridad que hay en su interior es sumamente peligrosa; advertí que tenía que aprender a controlar su magia lo antes posible, porque si no lo hacía, todo estaría en el borde del colapso. Ellos asintieron y me acerqué a la joven. Me preguntó que a donde iría y lo único que dije fue que regresaría pronto; puse mi mano en su cabeza y le borré la memoria, cambiando todos los recuerdos de su infancia. Por último, hablé con la reina diciendo exactamente lo que tenían que hacer y me fui. A partir de ese día cargo con el peso de la culpa que inunda mis pensamientos la mayoría del tiempo._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

—Así que, ahora lo sabes, Star, te he contado un pequeño fragmento de mi pasado, el más tormentoso y cruel fragmento; a veces quisiera que hubiera habido otra forma de cambiar ese destino, pero todo parece siempre dar con lo mismo —dijo Rike soltando una lágrima.

—Tranquilo, seguro que esa niña ahora estaría muy contenta por haber tenido la mejor infancia de su vida, a pesar de verla en diferente perspectiva —dijo Star consolándolo, Rike sonrió y abrazó a Star, pero ese abrazo fue una artimaña, Star tuvo una pequeña confusión en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que ya es hora de dormir —dicho esto, cerró la puerta del cuarto, ambos se desearon las buenas noches—. Aún sigues siendo mi pequeña estrella...

En la dimensión desconocida (a pesar de ya haber sido descubierta por el Destructor, decidió conservar el nombre), Hans caminaba rumbo al castillo. Al llegar se dirigió con su amo y señor.

—Destructor, Star y Marco se encuentran en la casa de ya sabe quién.

—Hummm... vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren quién decidió volver con su pequeñita —ríe maliciosamente —llama al príncipe del infierno, tengo una misión para él.

—¿A cuál de todos?

—¿A cuál crees, torpe? Al único que está en el Universo de Star —dijo furioso.

—¿Pero que no él...?

—Sí, Hans, sí; pero él obedece mis órdenes por derecho, es del infierno y eso no cambia su naturaleza espiritual. Yo controlo todo lo que sea malo, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Por supuesto que no, mi vileza.

—Por cierto, organiza otra reunión ahí mismo, prefiero dar la noticia por mi mismo.

—¿Entonces ya no lo hago yo?

—Exactamente mi mano derecha, exactamente —el Destructor sonrió—. Para cuando vayan apenas a conseguir el primer elemento para detenerme, ya estaré listo —concluyó con una risa malvada.


	4. Cancelación mágica

Cancelación mágica

Tars estaba con su padre platicando en su gran habitación, la cual estaba pintada de color rojo obscuro y sombrío. El Destructor miraba por la ventana, el horizonte de su mundo era negro y le recordaba sus días de su tierra de origen; sin embargo, se sentía bien consigo mismo. Tars observaba a su amo confundida e intrigada. Siempre le surgía la duda acerca de lo que piensa, a veces se preguntaba: " _¿qué pasa por la mente de un ser tan poderoso como él? ¿Qué clase de cosas hará todos los días sabiendo que todo lo tiene al alcance de su mano? ¿Acaso verá todo como un simple juego de niños entre Rike y él?"_. Tars sólo sabía que el Destructor era un ente muy misterioso y culto. Él dirigió la mirada a su pequeña y sonrió.

—¿Estás lista? —el Destructor se tronó los huesos del cuello de una manera ruda y escalofriante.

—¿Lista para qué?

—Para que iniciemos la fase uno para conquistar todo este Universo.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Bueno, pienso ir a arruinarles su jueguito de la magia. Veremos si son capaces de sobrevivir sin un poco de su poder esencial, ¿o acaso su vida depende tanto de la magia?

—No lo sé, padre... ¿tú dependes de todos tus poderes? —Tars preguntó curiosa.

—Mi pequeña, no preguntarías tal barbaridad si me hubieses conocido en mis primeros días —sonrió.

—Pensé que tendrías esa reunión con Tom el día de hoy.

—Oh, por supuesto, pero tengo que hacer esto antes si quiero darte la ventaja —dijo sacudiéndole el cabello.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo verte en acción? —preguntó ella sonriente.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? —el Destructor salió de la habitación. Hans entró y vio a Tars.

—Tal vez no conozcas bien a nuestro padre, pero sé perfectamente que cuando hablamos de "acción", sólo se queda parado con un gran ego sintiéndose lo mejor del Multiverso —se acercó a ella—, y lo peor es saber que es cierto —dijo en un susurro.

—Ver tal capacidad de poder ha de ser sorprendente...

—Yo también podría hacerlo; pero nuestro amo y señor no ha hecho nada estos últimos años, quizá esto le levante el ánimo.

 _—¿Por qué dice que levantarle el ánimo?_ —pensó ella—. _S_ _i eres capaz de todo, ¿por qué no eres feliz?_

* * *

El Destructor y Tars se dirigieron a una zona aislada en el planeta de Mewny. El ente comenzó a dibujar una gran estrella alrededor de él. Tars le preguntó para qué era eso, y él le comentó que era pura estética; si él iba a hacer algo, lo haría con estilo. Tras terminar su dibujo escalofriante con un toque satánico, el Destructor se colocó en el centro y alzó sus manos lentamente hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos. Entonces, una energía color dorada apareció en el cielo y se pudo ver como esta era absorbida por él; Tars miraba asombrada y algo dentro de ella quería hacerlo también, desafortunadamente, por sus pensamientos sólo pasaba que no era más que una guarda de destrucción; por otro lado, algo la hacía sentir extraña, ¿ella no debería tener un poco de ese poder si es hija del Destructor? Tal vez no se lo quería decir, pero confiaba en que su padre se lo mostraría algún día. Unos minutos más tarde, la Alta Comisión de magia hizo aparición y fue ahí cuando el ser obscuro sonrió. Él se detuvo y abrió los ojos de una manera altanera; pero siempre manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

—Hasta que se dignan en venir, bola de inútiles —la Comisión lo reconoció y se quedaron impactados; ellos habían detectado la anomalía, pero no pensaron que tras décadas de su última aparición, él regresaría haciendo algo tan inesperado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Omnitraxus.

—¿Yo? Sólo he venido a reclamar las tierras de mi pequeña y hace tiempo querida hija, la cual al fin tengo en mis brazos... así que, he escuchado y visto varias de sus atribuciones a este "Multiverso"... para mí me suenan un poco ridículas, considerando que los hizo el ser más poderoso de este Universo. La verdad, quiero que ustedes me entretengan, hacía un tiempo que no me divierto; por ejemplo, díganme que aún recuerdan la guerra que no se menciona —sonríe—… por supuesto que lo hacen. Lo más chistoso de todo esto es saber que ya conocían a Rike hace un largo tiempo. Les advirtió sobre mí, y, ¿lo escucharon? No. Decidieron atender sus otras prioridades, pero jamás se percataron de que está era la mayor prioridad, el tiempo se les acabo Comisión. Cada uno de ustedes sabe que no puede contra mí.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo Rhombulus.

—Por cierto cara de cristal, lamentó mucho la perdida de tu amigo la cabra; pero sinceramente estaba empezando a hartarme con su ruido irritante.

—Pero el murió tratando de salvarnos...

—¿Quién te dice que no hubo alguien detrás arreglando el destino?

—¡Maldito! —Rhombulus corrió hacia él, se enojó. Los demás trataron de detenerlo pero antes de siquiera mover un dedo, había disparado un rayo cristalizador. El Destructor, soltando un gran bostezo de aburrimiento, extendió su mano e hizo que el rayo retornara hacia Rhombulus: terminó cristalizado.

—Y ahora si me aseguré que fuese tan duro como el diamante —ríe—. Vamos, ¿quién es el siguiente? No tengo todo el día...

* * *

Star se levantó con el cuerpo reanimado, sintiéndose lista para lo que viniese. Se dirigió a la sala y ahí estaba Rike hablando con Maby, se quedó quieta para escucharlos.

—Ese es el problema, Maby, si Star decide ignorar esto, su Universo correrá un grave riesgo...

—¿Y cómo vas a convencerla de que no lo haga?

—Estoy seguro que se me ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes por eso.

—Bueno, está bien. Iré a ver a mi hermano —Maby le da un beso en la mejilla a Rike—. Nos vemos.

—Está bien —Maby se retiró y Star se asomó—. ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte? ¿No sabías que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? —Rike sonrió. Star se acercó confusa.

—¿De qué quieres convencerme, Rike? —preguntó Star curiosa.

—Verás Star, ha surgido un muy grave problema con esto nuevo de Tars, yo sé que apenas y sabes algo de ella, pero estoy seguro de que lo entenderás con el tiempo.

—Rike, yo tengo mis prioridades. Sí, tal vez sea una gran amenaza; pero tengo que buscar a mi madre, no tengo idea de donde está... ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

—Yo —Rike calló un momento; Star lo miró confundida—… sí sé dónde está, de hecho, eso fue el tema que hablé con tu padre días atrás. Sin embargo, esa información no puedo revelártela.

—¿Por qué no? —Star se enojó con Rike—. Pensé que eras alguien en quien podía confiar... ¿por qué no puedo saber dónde está?

—Porque hay ciertas cosas que no puedo decirte aún, vivimos en una realidad dependiente... pero si te sigo hablando de esto, tu cabeza estallaría.

—¿De qué hablas? —Star estaba tan intrigada que dentro de sí exigía muchas respuestas. Rike sólo soltó un suspiro y pasó su mano enfrente de ella, luego chasqueó los dedos. Star se quedó pasmada.

—Muy bien, Star... este es el punto. Tu madre está perdida en algún lugar y estoy muy seguro de que conseguirás encontrarla, pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Hay muchas cosas en juego: la destrucción de tu Universo será inminente si no hacemos algo pronto; esto también afectaría a tu madre. Si el Destructor gana, ya no habrá una reina Moon que buscar —Rike miró a Star de una manera deprimente. Star estaba triste, confundida, perdida. No sabía que hacer—… escúchame, Star, a veces en la vida hay que tomar decisiones que no nos parecen la mejor opción en el momento, pero es la única alternativa que podríamos seguir. Ayúdame a afrontar a tu lado oscuro y juntos podremos acabar con esto.

—¿Y me ayudarás a encontrar a mi madre? —Star miraba a Rike esperanzada.

—Te ayudaré de una manera indirecta: guiándote a tu destino, tú sabrás a donde dirigirte y cuando lo hagas, sé muy bien que me recordarás —Rike sonrió, Star le respondió la sonrisa y lo abrazó.

—Entonces hagamos esto...

* * *

El Destructor había acabado con todos los miembros de la Alta Comisión de magia. A Omnitraxus le hizo caer en un foso interdimensional infinito del cual jamás lograría escapar, viajando entre el espacio y el tiempo de una manera eterna en contra de su voluntad. A Hekapoo la incineró, y sus cenizas se habían ido con el viento, aún quedaban un poco de sus restos en el suelo, y a un lado estaba Rhombulus, cristalizado con su propio rayo. El Destructor rió de una manera maquiavélica.

—Al fin, recuperé la cordura acerca de la tortura y la buena sensación que es la de asesinar... ahora, hija mía, quiero que contemples el poder de un verdadero ser supremo —el Destructor alzó su mano derecha y Tars, con cara de admiración, veía como juntaba su dedo índice con el pulgar—. A partir de hoy, declaro como nuevo conquistador de este Universo que: ¡No más magia!— Chasqueó los dedos. Pasaron unos segundos sin que pasara nada, Tars aún seguía emocionada sin saber lo que ocurría. Entonces un gran vórtice de una sustancia dorada comenzó a formarse en lo alto del cielo azul. Un gran portal obscuro se abrió y toda la magia empezó a ser abducida por el portal, desapareciendo entre las penumbras y las tinieblas del reino del Destructor. A partir de ese momento, la magia en el Reino de Mewny dejó de existir. El Destructor sonrió victorioso.

—Eso fue asombroso —declaró Tars admirada.

—Me alegra oírlo de ti —el Destructor agarró de la mano a su hija y juntos se dirigieron a su hogar.

* * *

Rike y Star salieron, dejando a Marco solo. Rike le había comentado a Star que sintió una gran baja de energía en su Universo. Consiguió rastrear el origen de dicho suceso y se encaminó para allá junto a Star lo más rápido posible.

Rike llegó a la zona de origen. Todo estaba vacío, a excepción de que estaba Rhombulus cristalizado; unas cenizas en el suelo y la ausencia de Omnitraxus. Rike se acercó a Rhombulus y puso su mano en el cristal: este comenzó a descristalizarse hasta liberar a Rhombulus. Star quedó confundida, pensó que el "chico castigo" era el único capaz de cristalizar y descristalizar. Rike se acercó a las cenizas y formó un torbellino provocando que las cenizas, las que incluso se habían volado, se juntasen y, como si fuera un fénix, Hekapoo resurgió. Rike abrió un portal dimensional y atrapó a Omnitraxus en uno de los cambios dimensionales. Rike los reunió a todos.

—Explíquenme qué fue lo que sucedió —Rike sonaba un poco molesto. La Comisión lo miraba apenada y distante. Rike esperaba una respuesta.

—¿Se conocen? —intervino Star repentinamente.

—Desde hace un tiempo; pero cuando les advertí sobre lo que pasaría decidieron ignorarme y lo peor es que ya habían tenido una probada de esto. Sin embargo, ahora es peor. Por lo que siento, el Universo se ha quedado sin magia alguna; todos están indefensos ante cualquier amenaza. Por otra parte, la única amenaza presente es Tars y ahora que no hay magia, ella tiene más probabilidades de dominar este Universo, ¿tienen idea de lo que han descuidado? —Rike los miraba decepcionado.

—Vinieron otras cosas que teníamos que atender... —dijo Hekapoo.

—Pero si saben que esas cosas los desviaron de lo verdaderamente importante, ¿no? Importante son las cosas que yo hago, si ustedes tuvieran mis responsabilidades el Multiverso entero ya estaría destruido. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por poner un escudo; pensaron que como estaba yo, lo del Destructor era un simple juego, pero se equivocaron. Ahora al menos debemos remediar esta situación.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —Hekapoo miraba arrepentida a Rike.

—Bueno, tal vez podamos empezar así: necesito que hagas unas tijeras nuevas para Star, va estar viajando mucho y ustedes saben por qué. Omnitraxus, necesito que hagas un viaje a los Universos paralelos para ver si todo está bien y Rhombulus... sólo no hagas nada.

—De acuerdo...

* * *

El Destructor se había sentado en su trono sonriente y feliz; Tars se sentó a su diestra. Hans se acercó a la sala del trono. En una esquina de la habitación observaba un ser callado y sin rostro, lucía bien. Hans habló.

—Señor, ¿ha tomado en cuenta que Rike puede hacer regresar la magia?

—Por supuesto, Hans, no soy un inútil como la mayoría de todos ustedes; yo siempre tengo un plan y Dimensia siempre me apoya con eso.

—¿Y cómo, pues, piensas detenerlo?

—Sencillo, puse una cerradura interdimensional muy bien codificada y como bien sabes, él y yo no podemos entrar en los pensamientos del otro, por lo cual abrirlo le llevaría semanas.

—Sí, creo que con eso bastará.

—Yo me aburriría de tan solo pensarlo —comentó Tars.

—¡Zacarías! Hijo mío, has estado oculto todo este tiempo, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir? —el ser se acercó.

—Tienes razón, la cerradura se abrirá de inmediato cuando me derroten, si es que lo hacen —sonríe—… afortunadamente nosotros llevamos la ventaja, por lo cual no será necesario hacer nada por ahora. Sin embargo, ganar tiempo es nuestra prioridad.

—Buena idea. Hans, necesito que llames a mi hijo favorito.

—Con mucho gusto, Señor —Hans se retiró— _. En verdad odio a mi tercer hermano menor_ —pensó.

—Padre, ¿qué haré yo por mientras? —preguntó la pequeña Tars.

—Haz lo que quieras, tienes libertades. Solo no te excedas y recuerda que si pasa algo le echas la culpa a uno de tus hermanos.

—Sí, Zacarías, procurará no echarte la culpa —el Destructor se acercó a su hija—. Tú has lo que quieras —un chico de pelo rubio entró a la sala del trono.

—¿Me hablaba Amo y Señor?

—Así es. Necesito que dirijas una reunión y ya sabes a cual me refiero, Hans ya la organizó.

—Por supuesto —el joven ya se estaba yendo, pero a medio camino, el Destructor habló.

—E hijo, ya sabes que no me gusta verte así.

—Padre, al igual que yo, harías lo que fuese para llamar la atención.

—Eso es cierto, pero me gusta tal y como te hice.

—A mí también me gusta, pero ahora debo lucir común y normal —sonrió.

—Zacarías me entiende.

—Padre, ¿por qué Zacarías no habla?

—Su boca está ausente, ¿no ves? Sólo podemos comunicarnos con él mediante telepatía, o también puede usar ese aparato que James le regaló de cumpleaños; pero a Zacarías le gusta mantener su pinta de misterio y terror.

—Sí, se ve luego que es alguien profundo; pero, ¿si quiero hablar con él?

—Tratándose de ti, tal vez se ponga el dispositivo— Tars sonrió.

—Bueno, me voy. Hermanita, espero que logres enorgullecer al Destructor.

—Es lo que más quiero.

—Espero que Tom haga un buen trabajo.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo hará sin magia?

—¿Quién dice que no la tendrá? —el Destructor sonrió.

* * *

Rike estaba sentado en una roca cómoda, con los ojos cerrados; estaba mentalizándose. Star lo veía con intriga.

—¿Qué acaso nada de esto te preocupa? El Universo se ha quedado sin magia y tú no haces nada; ¿acaso no se suponía que eras de lo mejor?

—Yo no me creo el mejor y no lo soy; sólo soy una persona con experiencia la cual adquirió un gran poder y, por ende, una gran responsabilidad. No puedo hacer todo al mismo tiempo, cada cosa tiene su tiempo y a pesar de lo rápido que lo haga, casi siempre surge un problema inmediato en otra parte del Multiverso. Hay cosas que no hago porque sé que conseguirán arreglarse por sí solas. Por ejemplo, esto es sólo un pequeño obstáculo, pero estoy muy seguro de que lo superaremos fácilmente. Además, el Destructor ha implementado una cerradura muy bien elaborada, me llevaría tiempo deshacerla.

—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

—Tiempo real: 17 días. Para entonces el Destructor ya habrá tomado Mewni, Tars habrá conquistado el Universo y a ustedes los habría borrado de la existencia. Por eso hay cosas que deben fluir por sí solas. Ahora bien, debemos centrarnos en encontrar los diez elementos que conforman la "Estrella de poder" es un plan el cual ya se tenía desde hace tiempo, desafortunadamente la Comisión lo pasó de alto y ahora debes hacerlo tú junto con Marco. Te toparás con muchas cosas en las cuales deberás tomar decisiones serias. El Universo pende de un hilo; Marco y tú son la respuesta. Sin embargo, llegará el tiempo en que ocuparán ayuda; como ya he mencionado, sólo déjalo fluir, todo llegará por sí solo.

—Como tú digas —Star depositaba mucha confianza en Rike, pero sentía que había cosas que le ocultaba.

—Ya están las tijeras.

—Dáselas a Star —Hekapoo asintió y se las dio, Star agradeció. Entonces llegó Omnitraxus.

—Todo se encuentra bien, pero parece que el Destructor ha vaciado la magia de todo el Multiverso.

—Eso es imposible...

—Bueno... de este Multiverso —dice arrogante.

—Es una gran diferencia Omitraxus. Ahora bien, si pueden hacer algo por favor, necesito que me avisen de inmediato si avistan al Destructor, porque con él solo puedo sentir su presencia pero no puedo saber dónde está. Mientras no salga de su castillo no hay problema. Ahora Star, debemos irnos, ya hablaremos en casa.

—Está bien.

Rike y Star se fueron, dejando a la Comisión en la zona aislada.

* * *

Marco se aburrió tanto que tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, así que se dirigió a la sala para ver si se encontraba con Maby, afortunadamente ya había vuelto. Maby lo vio y lo saludó, Marco le correspondió. Maby estaba leyendo una revista para adolescentes, pero la dejó cuando vio a Marco sentarse.

—¿Aburrido?

—Sí, aquí no hay mucho que hacer, ¿sabes...?

—Sí, me pasa muy seguido, pero sólo cuando no está Rike, y eso que tarda muy poco, sólo que yo me aburro muy rápido —rió—, y dime, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre Star?

—¿Por qué preguntas sobre ella?

—Cuando los vi juntos, pensé que eran pareja.

—Emmm... no lo somos, ella ya tiene un novio: su nombre es Tom.

—¿El monstruo del inframundo?

—Sí...

—Rike me contó sobre él, pero creo que olvidó mencionarme su relación con Star.

—Para mi suerte, ya superé eso...

—¿En serio? —Maby no le creyó.

—La verdad es que hay veces en las que pienso en ella... aún recuerdo cuando Tars me besó, al principio quise que fuera Star, pero tuve que afrontar mi realidad. Tengo que respetar lo que ya tiene con Tom.

—Es cierto, pero por lo que me ha contado Rike, ella también parecía tener sentimientos muy profundos hacia ti.

—¿Tú crees?

—En mi opinión te diría que lo intentaras. Si no se te hace, pues tal vez llegué alguien más, así pensaba yo y llegó Rike. Fue algo maravilloso e inédito a la vez. Sinceramente no debes perder la fe: sólo deja al Universo y al destino fluir.

—Sí, dejarlo fluir... gracias por hablar conmigo Maby.

—Que agradeces, aparte no hay nada que hacer; venga, ¿por qué no jugamos un juego de mesa?

—Me parece bien —en ese momento llegó Rike con Star.

—Marco, tenemos que hablar —todos se fueron al comedor.

—Muy bien, esto es lo que pasó: este Multiverso entero se ha quedado sin magia, por lo que ahora estamos en desventaja, o eso es lo que ellos quieren creer. Mi poder aún funciona, así que yo puedo ayudar con este tema de la magia; sin embargo, aún necesitamos que al menos reúnan la mitad de los elementos para poder hacer algo. Serán útiles.

—De acuerdo... ¿entonces?

—Entonces primero debemos recolectar esos elementos. Pero creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy. Lo recomendable sería desestresarnos un poco.

—Rike, antes de eso, ¿me puedes explicar desde cuando conoces a la Comisión?

—Desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ellos me conocen de hace apenas unos años, cuando me vieron por primera vez. Es un tema muy complicado para tocarlo en este momento, pero tienes mi palabra de que lo hablaremos bien uno de estos días.

—Pero espero que lo hagas.

—Rike jamás rompe una promesa —recalcó Maby.

—Ahora, disfruten del día, mañana será un día sumamente ajetreado...

* * *

El Destructor nuevamente se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana; ahora estaba viendo el atardecer, nuevamente en el horizonte obscuro.

—Padre, ¿eres feliz? —él la miró extrañado.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, tú eres parte de ella. Pronto conseguiré que destruyas tu primer Universo; ¿eso no te hace feliz a ti?

—¡¿Y podré quedarme con Marco?!

—Con quien quieras, esta es tu vida, tú sabrás lo que harás con ella —sonrió.

—Ojalá pudiera conquistar el Universo ahora.

—Este momento sería ideal; pero no el más divertido y emocionante, ¿no lo crees? Además, serás muy vulnerable ante Rike y aún necesitamos conseguirte la varita.

—¿Y eso cuándo será?

—Cuando Eclipsa reciba la visita de un muy viejo amigo —el Destructor rió y al acabar, sólo se quedó admirando la puesta del sol _—. Porque todo tiene un por qué y una mentira que lo oculta_ —pensó sonriente el ente de ojos rojos, culminando su vista diaria a la ventana del salón del trono.

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y amigos, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Recalco que los personajes que están fuera de la serie son de mi total autoría a pesar de estar basados en otros personajes. Disfruten el fan fic, seguirán viniendo cosas sorprendentes. :)**


	5. A fuego lento

A fuego lento

—Sí, claro, sólo voy a estar ahí de compañía por si me llegan a necesitar, hay unos tipos muy raros aquí, no sé quiénes son, pero supongo que serán de ayuda. Tal vez hubiera podido si me lo hubieras dicho un poco antes, apenas me pidieron que fuera. En serio, perdón. Adiós, te quiero —finalizó Tom—. Que lástima, me hubiera encantado quedarme con Star, más vale que estas malditas reuniones sean importantes o —se enfureció por dentro, pero recordó que debía de calmarse—… o bueno Tom, cálmate y recuerda que estás cambiando por Star —suspiró— aparte no puedo creer que deba decir que es algo peligroso, pero al ser algo tan aburrido e inevitable, ¿qué más le podía decir?

Tom caminaba en el inframundo hasta llegar a una sala donde unos demonios con túnica obscura lo guiaron, le dijeron que esperara afuera, primero tenían que hablar con alguien; Tom preguntó por ese alguien, pero se le ocultó dicha información, eso le dio mala espina. Cuando al fin salió uno de esos demonios, le pidió a Tom que pasara. Él tomó asiento en una gran mesa redonda, miró a todos pero ninguno mostraba sus rostros.

—Muy bien, para empezar, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

—Nosotros somos los enviados por el creador del creador de este inframundo, estamos aquí para hablar de asuntos serios, jovencito, no venimos a jugar ni nada por el estilo —dijo uno de ellos.

—Así es y tenemos muchos temas que tratar, para su infortunio, sólo serán cosas políticas sobre el inframundo.

—Está bien, sólo hagamos esto —dijo Tom en un tono aburrido.

Tras mucha plática y parloteo acerca de las tareas y los nuevos tratamientos de tortura en el infierno, los demonios abrieron un nuevo tema.

—Escuchamos que se deshizo de uno de sus demonios internos, ¿no es así?

—Eso no se lo dije a nadie... —Tom los miró desconfiado.

—Tenemos nuestros contactos, Tom, pero eso no es importante, lo que cabe destacar es que esos demonios se reproducen dentro de usted, por lo que eliminarlos resultaría inútil.

—¿En serio? —pensó asombrado.

—Y aún si lograra deshacerse de todos, volverían a crearse nuevos dentro de usted, es su naturaleza, no lo puede cambiar, por lo que controlar su ira depende solamente de usted.

—Pero su ira lo hace quien es, nuestro mejor consejo es que deje fluir esa ira dentro de usted para que sea expulsada paulatinamente mientras pasa por el resto de su ser. Así es como lo hacemos todos nosotros, concentramos nuestra ira en el centro de nuestra alma y al expandirse por la misma, se vuelve más fácil de manejar, sólo concentrarse, seguro servirá.

—Bueno, lo intentaré.

—Seguramente nos volvamos a reunir pronto, príncipe —todos en la reunión se retiraron y regresaron de donde vinieron, menos Tom, él se quedó pensando ahí en su lugar.

Tenía algunas preguntas sobre esos tipos, no le quedó muy claro quiénes eran, además, ¿quién es el creador del inframundo? ¿Quién es el creador de ese creador? Lo que no se imaginaba, es que tendría la respuesta más pronto de lo que esperaba. Miró la hora y ya era noche, se quedó pensando en el por qué Star quería que él fuera a dormir con ella. Eso lo hubiera emocionado mucho, pasar la noche junto a su chica era algo que quería. Salió del salón y al cruzar la puerta se topó con un tipo de pelo rubio; este chico lo miró sonriente y Tom sólo lo ignoró, cuando volteó para verlo otra vez, ya no estaba, ¿quién habrá sido? Se dirigió a su habitación y encontró una nota en su cama, dictaba lo siguiente: _"No importa cuánto lo intentes, Tom, tú siempre serás un demonio del inframundo, así eres tú sin importar qué —Y"._ En tan sólo un día, muchas personas le habían dicho que no podía cambiar su naturaleza, ¿a qué iba todo esto? Tom empezó a preocuparse. En ese momento, ya se encontraba confundido y muy molesto, lo único que quería era descansar. Se tumbó en la cama y viajó al país de los sueños.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se despertó y tuvo un día como cualquier otro, pero pensando en Star, decidió llamarle, pero al hacerlo, nadie contestó; era muy raro que Star no le contestara, ¿dónde estaría? Planeaba salir del inframundo para buscarla, pero antes de hacerlo, los demonios de túnica obscura le dijeron que tenía que aplicar todo lo hablado anoche, Tom se molestó, pero el deber era primero. Pasó todo el día atendiendo los asuntos del inframundo y fue a su habitación, ya era noche, se acostó y miró hacia la puerta, donde encontró otra nota pegada. Tom se levantó a recogerla y decía lo siguiente:

 _"Te esperamos en la sala de reuniones, esta vez, sólo irás tú —Y"_

¿Quién era el tal "Y"? Se desconfío más cuando leyó que iría él solo, ¿qué le esperaba ahí? Se vistió y se encaminó hacia allá. Extrañamente no había nadie ni nada en su camino rumbo al salón. Cuando llegó, estaban todos los demonios con túnicas negras, quienes se arrodillaron ante él, y le dijeron:

—Has sido escogido por el creador del creador del inframundo.

Al oír esto, Tom se sorprendió. Uno de los demonios le abrió la puerta y Tom entró; fue cuando se encontró con ese chico rubio otra vez. El chico seguía sonriendo mientras tenía la mirada agachada, le indicó que tomara asiento, Tom obedeció.

—Bien, niño, vayamos directo al grano, yo soy el Creador de este inframundo: Yasir; has sido convocado para una misión importante. Tom, mi Amo y Señor está trabajando en algo súper importante y es de suma importancia que tú colabores —dijo con las manos entrelazadas, luego alzó la mirada.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto? —preguntó Tom inseguro con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues bien, tú eres el príncipe del inframundo y necesitamos de tus servicios para que el mal se divulgue, ya sabes, el inframundo es perverso y tienes que formar parte de él —Tom lo miró con negación y extrañeza.

—No aceptaré —dijo firmemente.

—Hay un problema con eso —Yasir acercó su mano a su chaqueta y la alzó un poco —no es que quieras o no, es que tienes que hacerlo —en voz baja dijo lo siguiente—. Bloquen la puerta.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se escuchó mucho ruido del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Pasa que hablarás directamente con él, así que, no te esfuerces en escapar y solo presta atención —Yasir chiscó los dedos y Tom se vio amarrado en su asiento, acto seguido, Yasir presionó un botón y descendió una pantalla gigante, la habitación se oscureció—. Bien, me voy, te dejaré hablando con él.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No te incumbe —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico de pelo rubio ya no estaba; por otra parte, se encendió la televisión y de ella sólo se veían dos ojos rojos muy grandes.

—Hola, Tom, yo soy el Destructor, y has sido convocado para servirme el día de hoy.

—¿Qué hay si me rehúso? —preguntó desafiante.

—Entonces no me dejas opción —los ojos brillaron y algo dentro de la mente de Tom pareció haberse activado, dejándolo pasmado. Sus ojos se tornaron completamente rojos.

—Estoy para servirle, mi amo y señor, Destructor.

—Así me gusta... Ahora, quiero que te infiltres a un lugar para dejar inconscientes a dos personas y las traigas ante mí. Te daré la ubicación a continuación.

—Sus deseos, son órdenes...

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Rike, Star despertó. Se frotó los ojos, jamás se sintió tan bien. Se levantó y olió un delicioso aroma proveniente del comedor, ahí se encontraban Marco, Rike y la chica castaña, Maby, teniendo el desayuno.

—Oh, hola Star, buenos días. Ven, siéntate —Star tomó asiento.

—Bien, ¿ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Marco.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que hay que hacer: para liberar a Star de Tars es necesario reunir un conjunto de elementos que se encuentran dispersos en varias dimensiones de su Universo, por lo que no será sencillo recolectarlos. Sinceramente, conozco bien al Destructor, y sé que no lo iba a dejar tan fácil, por lo que uno de los elementos se encontraba en otro Universo, por eso, me encargué de eso anoche —Rike sacó un bote de un cajón—. Muestra de ADN.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Marco.

—Eso... no te lo puedo decir aún, pero, al menos es un elemento menos del cual preocuparse. Ahora bien, la ubicación más cercana de uno de los elementos parece ser... el que está en el sótano del castillo donde hiciste una fiesta entre mewmanos y monstruos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo, salió fatal —dijo Star desanimada al recordarlo.

—Yo no diría que tan fatal —añadió Marco.

—Entonces, ¿están listos para partir?

—¿No irás? —preguntó Star confundida.

—No, tengo ciertas cosas que hacer, además, Maby no puede quedarse sola tanto tiempo, nosotros también tenemos una fuerte amistad y, la verdad, quisiera estar un tiempo con ella. Por otro lado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —Rike les dio un aparato, como una alarma—. Sólo aprieten el botón y estaré ahí enseguida.

—Me parece bien —Marco la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Marco, sino es molestia, prefiero tenerla yo... al menos tú tienes a tu guardián, mi transformación resulta inútil contra Tars, además de que... creo que ya no puedo transformarme.

—Buen punto —sacó la alarma y se la dio a Star.

—Bien, antes de que se vayan, hay otro detalle que deben saber sobre los elementos y también es muy importante. Los elementos no pueden ser tocados por seres de corazón noble o puro.

—Pero, Star y yo tenemos un corazón así, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Marco desconcertado.

—Aunque eso sea cierto, me temo que técnicamente por tener un guardia de destrucción, Star no tiene el corazón tan puro —dijo Rike apenado.

—Eso tiene sentido —Star se rascó la nuca.

—Pues entre más pronto empecemos, más rápido acabará esta locura —añadió Marco.

—No te juzgo, ya saben dónde está; pero estén atentos, algo me dice que no será tan sencillo... ¡Oh! Una cosa más, debo decirles qué es lo que van a buscar porque si no, seguro que se tardarían más.

—Cierto, cierto —Marco, quien ya se dirigía a la puerta, regresó la mirada.

—Es una muñeca que es igual a Star, se la regalaron cuando tenía dos años.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no la recuerdo? —Star preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Fácil, eras muy pequeña, además, por varios factores terminó en esa habitación, sólo que se extravió en un rincón donde nadie la vio por años —explicó—. _De hecho yo se la hice para que sus padres tuvieran un lindo regalo que darle_ —pensó.

—Muy bien, es todo lo que necesitamos saber; ahora, Star, vámonos —Marco se dirigió a la puerta.

—Voy Marco —Star se levantó y volteó—. Adiós Rike, ya volvemos —Star y Marco salieron.

—Bien Rike, ¿me llevarás al parque de dulces como prometiste?

—Por supuesto que sí, Maby, incluso hay una fuente de chocolate —Rike rió a sus adentros.

—¡Maravilloso!

* * *

Star y Marco tomaron rumbo al castillo indicado por Rike para obtener el primer elemento que ayudaría a Star y Marco en su batalla contra Tars. En medio del camino fueron platicando, hasta que Marco notó que los corazones de Star, en su punto alto, el tono rosa que aún conservaban se había vuelto gris, entonces se percató de que su tiempo, al final de cuentas, sí era limitado, ¿qué pasaría cuando sus corazones se volvieran completamente grisáceos? No quiso ni imaginarlo. Por fin llegaron al castillo abandonado; a las afueras, Marco observó un cartel que decía lo siguiente:

 _"Altas temperaturas, no se recomienda quedarse más de 8 minutos, atentamente: G"_

— _¡El Guardián!_ —pensó Marco— _debe ser una advertencia._

—Bueno, Marco, entremos.

—De acuerdo, pero tendremos que movernos rápido —Marco con su celular activó un temporizador de 7 minutos y medio, dejó treinta segundos libres para que cuando sonara, se enfocaran principalmente en escapar. Entraron al castillo.

—Ay, esto es un horno, Marco —Star sintió mucho calor.

—Ni me lo digas.

—No recuerdo que hubiese calor aquí, algo raro está pasando... sólo salgamos lo más pronto posible de aquí.

—Concuerdo —Marco se limpió el sudor de su frente. Se dirigieron hacia el sótano y la habitación de Meteora se encontraba aún abierta, para fortuna de ellos.

—Bien, ahora, ¿dónde estará esa muñeca de mí? —pensó Star desesperada por irse de ese lugar infernal. Marco checó su temporizador y faltaban 3 minutos y medio.

—Aparece, por favor —suplicó Marco— _. Por allá_ —una voz dentro de Marco le hizo voltear a una cuna y se dirigió a ella. Se agachó y buscó, justo cuando iba a tomarlo, recordó lo que dijo Rike— ¡Star! ¡Aquí está!

—Finalmente, larguémonos de aquí —Star corrió hasta Marco y tomó la muñeca con las dos manos, al hacerlo, tuvo un recuerdo instantáneo.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

—Feliz cumpleaños, Star, ¡mira! Es un regalo que tenemos para ti, lo hizo alguien especial que te quiere mucho —era la mamá de Star, abriendo una caja de regalos, de ella sacó una muñeca.

—Eres tú mi pequeña princesa —River cargó a Star con una mano y con la otra agarró la muñeca—. Serás alguien muy especial en nuestros corazones.

—No olvides decirle que también será la mejor niña que este planeta pueda tener —era una silueta borrosa, Star no pudo distinguirlo—. Será la pequeña estrella que se convertirá en la más brillante del manto estelar, dejando mudas a las otras estrellas... jamás lo olvides chiquilla, tu vida es importante como la de todos los presentes en el plano existencial y tú serás un enlace muy importante... —los padres de Star y la silueta se acercaron.

—Y nosotros tres siempre estaremos para ti —Moon le acarició la cabellera.

—Siempre serás nuestra estrellita...

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

Marco la observaba, se había quedado pasmada, en eso, la alarma sonó; Star reaccionó y, sin preguntar, Marco la jaló para correr hacia la puerta. Con unos tres segundos de sobra, llegaron a la entrada principal, el calor ya era insoportable y ambos ya se estaban quedando muy deshidratados e inconscientes; pero de repente, la tierra tembló y se abrió en forma de cruz, de ahí surgió Tom, mientras levitaba por los aires.

—No sé cómo lo lograron, pero al parecer el calor del infierno no fue suficiente para ustedes —dijo Tom de espaldas a ellos.

—Un amigo mío me advirtió —dijo Marco confiado, pero al ver quien era, reaccionó— .Espera… ¡¿Tom?!

—Así es, y fui enviado para guiarlos a su perdición —Tom volteó y sus ojos brillaron.

— _Por eso hacía mucho calor_ —pensó Marco.

—¡Tom! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —gritó Star enfurecida.

—¡Yo!... Espera —Tom agitó su cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad— ¿Star?... ¡Star! —se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—No sé tú, ¿y qué rayos te pasa? Hace un momento querías asarnos vivos.

—Lo siento... —dijo Tom hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos otra vez—. ¡No te desconcentres! —una voz resonó muy fuerte dentro de él—. Claro, mi Amo y Señor —frunció el ceño.

—Tom... ¿Tom? —Star lo llamó, pero este la ignoraba.

—Parece que hablar con él resultará inútil —señaló Marco, quien se puso en posición de combate.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Marco? —Star estaba preocupada.

—Yo lucharé contra él, tú escapa de aquí.

—¡Estás loco! No te dejaré sólo.

—Bueno, está bien, pero aléjate lo necesario para no salir herida, recuerda que ya no puedes transformarte, no tienes como defenderte y ciertamente saber luchar no creo que sea de mucha ayuda en este momento.

—Eso es cierto, ok, te haré caso —Star se ocultó.

—¿Ya pararon de hablar? —Tom se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy listo para ti, demonio —Marco se detuvo a pensar por un momento—. _La verdad me cae muy bien, pero si no hay otra alternativa, ¿qué más se puede hacer?_

—Empecemos elevando la temperatura —el lugar aumentó a 44° centígrados, Marco de inmediato empezó a sudar sin parar.

— _Vaya, que calor_ —pensó Marco— _. No te preocupes_ — la voz interna habló y de pronto su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse, sus pupilas se tornaron turquesas otra vez—. Soy inmune a tu calor, ahora, ¡da tu mejor golpe!

—Será un placer...

Star estaba cayendo desmayada del tremendo calor, sus ojos ya se estaban cerrando, pero con sus últimas fuerzas, presionó la alarma.

—¡Star!— era Rike, quien, como prometió, llegó de inmediato.

—Ri... ke— Star cayó.

Mientras tanto, Tom había convocado a seres del inframundo para atacar a Marco, estos tipos tenían una muy mala pinta. Marco esquivó exitosamente los movimientos de cada uno de ellos, pero cuando esquivó al último, Tom lo recibió con un fuerte golpe por la espalda, Marco sintió un tremendo dolor en su columna. La voz interna le dijo que creara un escudo mientras se encargaba de curarlo; Marco extendió la mano y se envolvió dentro de una burbuja. Tom procedió a lanzarle bolas de fuego, estos retumbaban en su escudo. Marco se preguntaba si su guarda tardaría demasiado; pero entonces, el escudo parecía fragmentarse, esto sorprendió a Marco.

— _Absorbe el fuego, la temperatura también añádela, seguro será muy útil._

—Buena idea, guarda —Marco, ya con la mano extendida, comenzó a absorber las bolas de fuego y las hizo más calientes con la temperatura del ambiente, sin embargo, eso hizo que también ascendiera su temperatura corporal, empezó a sentirse mal.

— _Tú puedes Marco, ¡resiste! Ya casi.._.

—Confío en ti, sé que lo lograrás... —Marco se estaba cansando y el calor lo estaba agotando, el escudo parecía reducirse.

—¡Listo! —gritó la voz velozmente.

—Entonces, ¡hagámoslo! —Marco deshizo el escudo y con sus dos manos expulsó una enorme bola de fuego color turquesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —Tom se asombró y, como la bola era demasiado grande como para detenerla, no logró esquivarla por lo que recibió mucho daño. La temperatura volvió a la normalidad.

—Vaya, lo logramos —mencionó Marco emocionado, corrió hasta Tom. Estaba inconsciente, Marco se preguntó si debía ayudarlo o dejarlo ahí... iba a ayudarlo, pero temió que despertara y actuara extraño otra vez. Así que decidió retirarse, seguro él volvería a la normalidad si no hay nadie a quien atacar. Fue a buscar a Star, pero cuando vio donde se había ocultado, sólo pudo encontrar la alarma—. Oh, no puede ser, seguro que el calor la puso en un grave peligro, hizo bien al llamar a Rike, me llevaré esto —Marco guardó la alarma.

—Debiste usar eso cuando estaba en tus manos —Marco volteó y vio a Tom con los ojos rojos.

—Rayos —Tom rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

—1 de 2, al menos hice un buen trabajo —Tom se lleva a Marcó al inframundo.

* * *

Por otra parte, Rike rescató a Star del castillo abandonado, estaba inconsciente en su cuarto designado; Star empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¿Y crees que esté bien?— preguntó Maby preocupada.

—Claro, mientras aún siga en el inframundo, lograremos salvarlo, sin embargo, tenemos cosas que hacer, por fortuna, conozco a alguien que podría ir por él.

—¿Te refieres a William? La última vez que lo vi estaba pasando tiempo con su hermano gemelo y ya sabes como es.

—No te preocupes, a pesar de ser familia, no puede renunciar a su personalidad.

—Eso es cierto —Maby volteó— ¡mira! Star despertó.

—Star, ¿cómo te encuentras?— Rike se acercó.

—Bien... ¿dónde está Marco?

—No ha regresado, probablemente fue capturado por Tom, pero aún podemos ir por él.

—¿Qué? —Star se sobresaltó—. ¿Por qué no le ayudaste? —preguntó enojada.

—Porque habrías muerto, Star, la temperatura era muy alta y mi prioridad eras tú.

—Bueno... en ese caso supongo que no había otra opción, ¿entonces qué haremos? ¿Y por qué Tom se volvió malvado?

—En primera, lo rescataremos, pero no podrás hacerlo tú, tendrás que ocuparte con los demás elementos, te puede acompañar Maby, el siguiente será más seguro, te lo prometo. Respecto a Tom... parece que el Destructor tomó posesión de su alma demoniaca, Tom, al proceder de la maldad, deja que el Destructor lo maneje a su antojo, lo peor es que es en contra de su voluntad y la mayoría del tiempo actúa sin saber lo que hace.

—Eso es pésimo... agh, todo empeora... —Star abrazó a Rike y empezó a llorar.

—Tranquila, Star, no es tu culpa y todo estará bien, ya verás, Marco no llegará a las garras del Destructor, te lo prometo.

—Eso espero —Star se separó y se limpió las lágrimas.

—No es tan malo... ya ha pasado antes —comentó Maby—. Además, siempre se las arregla para cumplir sus promesas.

—Eso es consolador, gracias a los dos...

* * *

En el inframundo, Tom llevaba a Marco al salón de reuniones, donde Yasir lo esperaba ansioso.

—Bien, ¿qué traes niño?

—Traigo a Marco, Creador.

—Algo es mejor que nada, vete a descansar yo me ocupo de él.

—Como usted mande —Tom se retiró. Yasir oprimió el botón y se contactó con el Destructor.

—Yasir, ¿cómo salió todo?

—Mejor de lo esperado, logró capturar a Marco, por lo que ya no será molestia para nosotros.

—Excelente, Yasir, muy bien hecho, tráelo aquí antes de que se arruinen los planes.

—Claro, mi vileza —Yasir colgó—. Será mejor ir de una vez.

—¿A dónde "Yasir"? —se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

—¿Quién...? —salió un chico de pelo turquesa de las sombras—. ¡William!


	6. Trueques y tratos

Trueques y tratos

Rike hablaba con Maby mientras Star se tomaba otro descanso.

—¿No te preocupa el tiempo? Digo, ya sé que siempre lo tienes todo calculado y todo eso, pero, ¿qué tal si algo sale mal?

—Tranquila, Maby, sabes que si pasa cualquier cosa, yo me encargaré. Si en su búsqueda por el tercer elemento pasa algo malo, tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Además —Rike le acarició la cabellera—, sabes que desde que te uniste a mi aventura, he visto por ti en cada momento —Maby se sonrojó.

—Eso ya lo sé... no tienes que recordármelo.

—Sólo decía —rio—. En fin, vayamos a lo importante, literalmente esto será como salir de compras, lo único malo es que el elemento lo tiene un tipo que quiere un objeto a cambio, y ese objeto lo tiene otra persona y bueno, seguro que ya te imaginas como va esto.

—Sí, se parece a ese videojuego de la leyenda de Zelda, una vez escuché a mi hermano frustrado por no saber a dónde ir... —rio—, pero hacerlo en la vida real debe ser un tanto aburrido y tardado.

—Pero no lo veas así, velo mejor como... una oportunidad para que Star y tú se conozcan mejor.

—Pero, ¿crees que se dé cuenta? —Maby miró a Rike insegura.

—Lo dudo mucho, no creo que lo relacione, pero te sugiero que si van a hablar, omitas esa parte.

—De acuerdo —Star despertó y salió a donde estaban Rike y Maby.

—Estoy lista para lo que viene.

—Muy bien, empezarán comprando un objeto en: ¡Misión Compras!

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? —dijo Star aburrida.

—¿Qué es ese lugar? —preguntó Maby.

—Es un supermercado enorme que vende prácticamente todo —mencionó Star.

—Casi... todo —corrigió Rike.

—Bueno, casi todo —Star se acercó a Maby—, pero la verdad yo he visto de todo...

—¡¿Y qué compraremos?! —preguntó Maby emocionada.

—Bueno, lo primero que tienen que comprar es un artículo mágico que necesita un señor, cuando lo tengan, les dará algo como recompensa y esa cosa se la tienen que dar a otra y así; ese artículo es un tipo de tinta muy cara, pues prácticamente no se acaba nunca y estoy muy seguro de que vendían de esas ahí.

—Genial, yo la llevaré hasta allá; vamos, Maby.

—Oye, Oye, ya sé que te urge, Star; sin embargo, recordándote la anterior vez a la última vez que fuiste a Misión Compras... te perdiste y si no fuese por Marco no habrían salido nunca de ahí, por lo que recomiendo —Rike sacó algo del bolsillo—… ¡un mapa!

—Un... ¡¿mapa?! Eso es imposible —comentó Star sorprendida tomando el susodicho mapa.

—No para alguien como yo, descifrar esos símbolos fue pan comido, en serio, ¡oh! —Rike sacó otra cosa—. Casi lo olvidaba, este papel tiene las leyendas del mapa, no lo pierdan, sino se perderán. Por cierto, Maby, tengo algo para ti —Rike se dirigió a su cuarto y regresó con un suéter.

—¡Me hiciste un suéter! Justo como me gustan: hechas a mano.

—Sí, últimamente ha habido frío y no quiero que te enfermes —Rike sonrió.

—Mira... incluso tiene un dibujo de mí —dijo enternecida. Rike le dio una chamarra a Star.

—Ni que hubiera tanto frío, Rike.

—Más vale prevenir. En fin, estoy muy seguro de que será un día muy largo, así que lo mejor será que empiecen.

—Claro, nos vemos mi —Rike le hizo señas para que parase de hablar—… ejem, digo, Rike.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — pensó Star extrañada. Se retiraron de ahí.

—Aún no debe saber quién soy...

* * *

Por otra parte, el Destructor estaba extrañado. Tars irrumpió en su habitación.

—Padre, ¿cuándo volveré a la acción? —preguntó Tars aburrida.

—Paciencia, hija mía, deja que James se encargue, no hay que ser tan duros ahorita cuando podemos serlo en su punto más débil. Justo cuando crean que ya lo lograron, los atraparemos con las manos en la masa, los despojaremos de sus "preciados elementos" y no serán más que escoria olvidada en la historia —rio— _, o al meno espero quitarles un elemento..._

—Oh, ya veo... —Tars sonrió.

—Sí, así será, y entonces me burlaré de ellos y le aventaré sus verdades a Rike.

—Eso suena bien... pero, ¿sabes...? Acabo de notar que no lo dijiste con la misma intensidad de siempre, ¿pasa algo?

—Ahora que lo dices, sí... Yasir ya se tardó; sino lo conociera, diría que se ha topado con alguien, pero debió ser alguien que conozco, a mi parecer, ya se ha tardado demasiado. Busca a Dimensia y dime que es lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Destructor —Tars corrió hacia la habitación de Dimensia.

* * *

Marco recobraba la conciencia e inició a abrir los ojos, al principio veía borroso. Ante él, había dos tipos exactamente igual, sólo que con pelo de diferente color, uno era rubio y el otro turquesa. Intentó escapar, pero se percató de que estaba atado. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando, por lo que decidió fingir seguir inconsciente y escuchar.

— Bien, "Yasir", sigue fingiendo, pero a mí no me vas a engañar...

—Tranquilo, Will, no está de mal tener otro nombre con el cuál identificarme, además, prefiero estar así: las chicas se fijan más en mí.

—Pfff... por favor, eso es una ridiculez, eres un demonio; no tiene sentido que de pronto te importe tener una relación... Pero, espera un momento, ¿acaso no tenías ya una?

—¿Hablas de Janice? ¿Mi reina? ¿Mi musa? ¿La mujer que de no ser por mi padre no hubiera conocido?

—¡Ella misma! ¿Acaso juegas con ella?

—Por supuesto que no... Es sólo que lo dije porque dudo mucho le guste convivir conmigo en mi forma real.

—¿Entonces basas tu relación en lo físico? ¿Ocultando quién de verdad eres? Eso es ser un mentiroso.

—¡De acuerdo! Basta, deja a Janice por un momento, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, simplemente no quería vivir sólo para toda la eternidad, además, ella ya conoce mi verdadera forma...

—Bueno... Está bien. Dejando eso de lado, me dejaste en pleno día, ¿y sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? Que sigas haciendo cosas malas a mis espaldas, lo peor es que me habías prometido un tiempo en paz para pasar tiempo como hermanos.

— _¿Hermanos?_ —pensó Marco.

—Espera... ¿oíste algo?

—¡No me cambies el tema! Siempre quieres salirte con la tuya pero esta vez no será así, tal vez sea tímido, pero he aprendido a afrontarte con el tiempo, yo ya no voy a ser tu subordinado; simplemente inaceptable.

—Bien, Will, lo admito, mi padre ha necesitado de mis servicios y reconozco que te hice una promesa... pero olvidaste que soy lo peor cuando se trata de hacer tratos, jamás debiste confiar en mí y lo sabes, pero tuviste que salir todo lo contrario a mí.

—Eres mi hermano... ¿por qué no debería confiar en ti?

—¿Y por qué deberías?

—... Esa es una buena pregunta.

—Ahora, si me permites, llevaré a este tal Marco con el Destructor —Yasir se acercaba a Marco, pero Will lo detuvo a medio camino.

—A ver, espera, ¿crees que te pienso dejar así como así? Ni lo pienses, para gente como tú, también existen las consecuencias.

—Vamos, Will, no empieces, sabes que casi siempre te gano en estas peleas absurdas... al menos así ha sido por los últimos... 40 mil años (?) No lo recuerdo la verdad, pero sí, como ese periodo de tiempo.

—Pues la práctica hace al maestro.

—Bah, está bien, como quieras...

* * *

De regreso en Misión Compras...

—Bien, tinta mágica... tinta mágica... —Star buscaba la tinta en el mapa.

—¡Oh, no puede ser! —Maby se quedó maravillada por el lugar—… ¡Qué locura! Este supermercado es enorme, hay tantas cosas que podemos comprar.

—Tranquila, Maby, venimos por la tinta.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? Rike tiene esto —Maby sacó una cajita de su bolsillo—. Esta caja crea dinero de la nada y de cualquier moneda, ¡podemos comprar lo que sea!

—Espera, ¿eso no es ilegal?

—Si los políticos corruptos se roban nuestro dinero, ¿por qué nosotras no hacemos el nuestro? Además, he oído que has hecho dinero con tu magia, así que tu pregunta es irrelevante.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Rike —Star se quedó sorprendida, pero luego le dio igual. Subieron al segundo piso y se encaminaron al fondo.

—Me pregunto para quién será esta tinta —al llegar a dónde estaba la tinta se encontraron con un señor que no dejaba de verla. Maby se acercó y vio que estaba triste.

—¡Hola señor! ¿Por qué está triste?— preguntó Maby compasiva. Al señor le pareció extraño que una desconocida se preocupara por él, pero su situación era algo grave, según él, y quería desahogarse con alguien.

—Verás, he trabajado mucho últimamente y me he percatado que gasto mucho dinero en la tinta de mi impresora, si tan sólo pudiera comprar esta me despediría de todos mis problemas, lo malo es que ya no me queda mucho dinero y lo único que me queda es este lápiz al que nunca se le acaba el grafito, me lo regalaron en mi empresa, dicen que no se consigue fácilmente, sin embargo, no es suficiente para comprarme esta tinta.

—Oh, ya veo —Maby miró a Star—. Mi única pregunta es saber para quién será el lápiz.

—Seguro que para algún niño, iré a investigar, mientras ve comprando esta cosa —Star corrió sin una dirección definida.

—Ok... ejem, señor, ¡le tengo buenas noticias! Hoy es su día de suerte, venga, llevémonos una caja de esta tinta.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo podré pagarte?

—Ese lápiz que tiene podría serme muy útil, con gusto lo aceptaré como recompensa.

—Claro, ¡por supuesto! Aquí tienes —Maby obtuvo el lápiz inacabable.

—Y aquí tiene su dinero —Maby sacó mucho dinero del bolsillo, el cual ya había sacado antes de la caja, el señor lo tomó y se fue feliz.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

—Genial, ¡tengo el lápiz! ¿Quién seguirá? —Star regresó dónde estaba Maby.

—Uff —Star estaba cansada—. Logré saber para quién es, hay una persona en el primer piso que lo necesita y a cambio nos dará un organizador de objetos; la verdad cuando lo vi, me sorprendió, me explicó cómo funcionaba pero me pareció muy aburrido, así que sólo vine aquí pronto.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! —ambas corrieron hacia la ubicación del chico.

* * *

Tars llegó con Dimensia a su habitación.

—¡Dimensia! Necesito saber algo.

—Oh, hola mi niña, dime, ¿qué puede hacer la Reina de las dimensiones por ti? —sonrió.

—Bien, Yasir ya se tardó según nuestro Amo y eso le extraña.

—Hummm... ya veo, ¿y te pidió que vinieras para saber cómo estaba? Cielos, a este hombre la flojera lo invade más cada día, sino fuera porque nos tiene a todos nosotros, el Destructor se sentiría sólo y de muy mal humor.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Vamos, querida, ambas sabemos que el Destructor tiene muchas habilidades y una de ellas es verlo casi todo, pero su inmensa pereza ya ni le permite hacer eso.

—De hecho, pensé en eso, pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer y pues aproveché para darme una vuelta. Además, hace tiempo que no hablamos, quince años para ser exactos.

—Querida, jamás hemos hablado...

—Eso explica porque no recuerdo mucho —rio avergonzada.

—Bueno —Dimensia abrió un portal dimensional—, ¿por qué no hablamos mientras busco a Yasir?

—Sí, está bien. Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

—Pues bien, el Destructor siguió persiguiendo a Rike dejando un registro de todos los Universos que íbamos visitando, así de esta manera sabríamos donde comenzar a atacar, eso fue por 14 años, de ahí empezamos en un mundo donde había ocurrido una guerra mundial atómica; después en un lugar submarino, muy extraño a decir verdad; y a otro lugar donde el Amo... sufrió una pequeña vergüenza de Yasir, así que, no lo mencionaré. De hecho... no hemos realizado nada interesante, que vida tan aburrida, debería tomarme unas vacaciones, relajarme, crear una dimensión para mi solita...

—Tienes que invitarme alguna vez ahí.

—Jaja, ya lo creo, pero el Amo jamás me dejará, hay muchas cosas que hacer, también soy su planeadora; sin mí, el Destructor tardaría en saber que hacer después.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mira. Aquí están escritos todos los planes —Dimensia abrió otro portal y se veía un gran almacén.

—Vaya... es inmenso.

—Sí, hay planes de la A hasta la ZZZZZZ (sextuple zeta), todos tienen una función específica para un lugar específico en una circunstancia específica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó escribir todo esto? —preguntó asombrada.

—Casi mil millones de años, tomando en cuenta que a veces me tomaba un descanso entre planes y en otras no se me ocurría nada. No olvides que antes de todo esto el Amo tuvo que hacer un recorrido Multiversal para recabar todo el conocimiento, al igual que su archienemigo.

—Que aburrido ser tú...

—Yo haría lo que sea por el Destructor, me salvó la vida. Por otra parte tienes razón, le falta algo de emoción a mi vida o al menos algo que pueda admirar para pasar el rato, como una pintura mágica que cambie su paisaje cada hora o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que tengo es esta pieza única e inigualable del Multiverso que sirve para guiarte hacia el éxito de tu vida; pero ya la utilicé y por eso soy la secuaz más importante del Amo, con ella también pude hacer todos estos planos —dijo mientras mostraba un amuleto tipo collar—, y ahora no sé qué hacer con ella y la verdad no la regalaría así como así.

— _Rayos_.

—Pero bueno, no siempre se tiene lo que se desea —Dimensia seguía buscando a Yasir—… ay, no puede ser... —una expresión de frustración que indicaba cansancio se presentó en Dimensia

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yasir está en problemas, es su hermano William, ellos casi siempre están peleando, pero estará bien, la mayoría del tiempo William pierde cuando hace sus berrinches.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—¿Nosotras? Nada, no es de nuestra incumbencia, si quieres ve a decirle a tu padre, yo me quedaré aquí viendo que pasa.

—Bueno, está bien.

* * *

Mientras, en el Inframundo...

Yasir y William estaban parados frente a frente, con las manos a los lados y mirándose fijamente, listos para cualquier acción inmediata; Marco los veía confundido, pero por alguna razón le parecía haber visto eso en una película de vaqueros. William se movió un poco a la derecha al igual que Yasir.

— _No se esperará si ataco antes_ —pensó William.

— _Haré lo de siempre, atacar antes_ —pensó Yasir. Entonces ambos levantaron sus dedos y soltaron un rayo de energía y se dieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh, por favor! Hagámoslo de nuevo —replicó Yasir.

— _Esto va a tardar_ —pensó Marco.

* * *

Después de que Maby y Star fueran con el muchacho, obtuvieron el organizador el cual descubrieron que también era automático, pues resultó ser mágico. Ambas compraron muchas cosas para ellas y mientras lo hacían se empezaban a conocer más, decidieron darse un poco de tiempo para saber mejor de ellas; sin embargo, era tiempo de volver a lo importante.

—Y así fue que gracias a Rike, mi hermano y yo salimos ilesos de Yasir...

—Si sabes que aún no estoy consciente de quien es Yasir, ¿verdad? —mencionó Star desconcertada.

—Eso es lo de menos, seguro que no tardaremos en verlo de nuevo, aunque en parte lo dudo.

—Bueno, en fin, admito que eso fue increíble.

—Sí, luego tomé una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida.

—¿Cuál?

—Bueno pues —Maby miró los corazones de Star, estaban a tres cuartos de su color total—… creo que te lo diré después, lo mejor será ya apresurarnos.

—Es verdad, pero, ¿quién querría un organizador automático?

—¿No conoces a nadie extremadamente organizado y que no quiere que las cosas salgan de su lugar?

—La verdad, sí —Star pensó en Marco de inmediato—. Vamos a Mewni.

Tras abrir un portal dimensional, las dos chicas se dirigieron al castillo de Mewny, al cuarto de Marco más específicamente. Al llegar dejaron el organizador en la cama y empezaron a inspeccionar todo.

—¿Qué podríamos intercambiar de este lugar? Hay muchas cosas.

—No lo sé todavía, Maby, pero estoy segura de que este es el lugar indicado —entonces se escuchó un ruido provenir del baño. Las chicas entraron y se encontraron con una aspiradora que flotaba mientras limpiaba el lugar de manera aleatoria.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Maby asombrada.

—Es una aspiradora de mano común que tiene un cargador mágico en su interior, por eso flota y funciona por si sola.

—Oh, ya... ¿crees que sea eso? —Maby lo miraba fijamente.

—Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, llevémoslo y veamos quién lo necesita.

—Pero hay millones de personas en todo este Universo, ¿crees que lo encontremos?

—Sino, siempre nos podemos apoyar de Rike, ¿no? —Star lucía despreocupada.

—Sí, pero no siempre está disponible; tiene cosas que hacer y arreglar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Verás, Rike es un ser muy poderoso, más de lo que aparenta, por eso tiene que estar fluyendo con el Universo a cada momento para poder controlar el equilibrio que existe en una parte del Multiverso; al menos él me lo explicó así. Además, también me gusta que se tome un tiempo para él, me ha dicho que tantos problemas lo han asfixiado últimamente.

—Vaya, eso no lo sabía; por lo que veo, no quieres molestarle, ¿eh?

—Exacto, por eso acepté venir contigo también, incluso sirvió para conocernos mejor, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, de hecho me agradas mucho, espero que podamos salir de vez en cuando y olvidarnos un poco de esto, no siempre se tiene que tratar de salvar al mundo o a mí, también hay que relajarse, tal y como dijo Rike cuando hablé con él por primera vez.

—¿Sabes...? Tal vez una llamada no sea tan mala, en fin, sólo queremos saber qué hacer con esta cosa —Maby sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo—. Contestará de inmediato, estoy segura.

* * *

En la dimensión desconocida, Tars le había comentado al Destructor la situación en la que se encontraba Yasir y este sólo realizó un gesto de desaprobación.

—No puede ser posible, hay veces en las que William puede llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio, pero conociendo a Yasir, saldrá de esa en cualquier momento, por ahora, me tomaré un descanso; y querida, no entres en donde no debas mientras duermo...

—Claro, padre —Tars se alejó lentamente y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el castillo. Se detuvo en una habitación que estaba resguardada por guardias—… disculpen, ¿aquí qué hay?

—Sólo una prisionera que el Destructor mantiene cautiva, pero mantiene un libro secreto que pertenece al Amo, nadie sabe de qué trata, el único misterio de este castillo es ese: hay rumores que dicen que ese libro contiene la vida completa del Destructor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada.

—Por supuesto —contestó el otro guardia—, pero esa es otra historia.

—Bueno, creo que me iré a otra parte.

—Hasta luego, su Majestad.

* * *

Luego de hablar con Rike, Star y Maby se dirigieron al hogar de un monstruo el cual se encontraba ocupado en su pantano.

—Aquí vive Sapotoro, es un monstruo muy amigable, tiene muchos hijos que alguna vez cuidé y son hermosos —dijo sonriente.

—Ya quiero conocerlos —Maby juntó sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban. Star tocó la puerta y esta fue abierta.

—¡Star! Y... ¿quién es ella? —Sapotoro estaba contento y confundido.

—Ella es una amiga que acabo de hacer, es muy cariñosa y amigable, venimos para ofrecerte algo —Star sacó la aspiradora—, ¿crees necesitarla?

—Parece que al fin se escucharon mis plegarias, últimamente los niños han hecho mucho desorden y no he podido ocuparme de la limpieza, pero seguro que con esto será muy rápido —la aspiradora inició a moverse y a flotar—. ¿Qué? ¡¿Se mueve sola?! ¡Estupendo! Esto será mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba, pasa, seguro que quieren verte, Star —las chicas entraron a la casa. Maby rodeó el pantano que hay dentro de la casa, pues le pareció un poco asqueroso; miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo útil para intercambiar, por otro lado, Star entró a ver a los niños. Sapotoro vio a la chica observando todo y le dio curiosidad—. Oye, ¿vienes de la Tierra también? —Maby volteó.

—Bueno, sí soy de la Tierra, pero no la que se encuentra en este Universo —Sapotoro la miró desconcertado—. Es algo complicado de entender.

—Supongo que vienes de muy lejos entonces... en fin, ¿qué tanto estás viendo?

—Sinceramente me parece un hogar diferente... pero puedo sentir la sensación hogareña. Además, estoy buscando algo útil que nos pueda servir para intercambiar.

—¿Dices que la aspiradora no era un regalo? Vaya, no lo vi venir.

—Verás, estamos en una aventura y requerimos de una serie de objetos que se van intercambiando para obtener el verdadero elemento que necesitamos para derrotar a una ente que ahora cuenta con un poder inimaginable.

—¿Y eso cuándo pasó? —preguntó curioso, Maby le contó todo, omitiendo algunos detalles—. ¡Qué locura! Bueno, ya que me hablaste con la verdad, tengo algo por aquí —Sapotoro agarró una tarjeta que había dentro de una vasija—. Ten, es un pase exclusivo para Misión Compras: la sección misteriosa; dicen que ahí encuentras productos los cuales sólo se le ocurren a una persona que visita la tienda cada 6 años. Me la dio un tipo extraño que me encontré de repente, me dijo que no la necesitaba y que me la quedara, fue muy extraño pero no perdía nada aceptándolo.

—Seguro servirá —Maby obtuvo el pase exclusivo de Misión Compras—. Muchas gracias, Sapotoro.

—No tienes que agradecer, siempre será un placer ayudar a Star Butterfly.

* * *

Marco ya estaba desesperado, pues William y Yasir llevaban un buen rato con su ridículo modo de resolver las cosas; al principio no estaba seguro, pero no perdía nada con intervenir.

—¡Deténganse! Esto es muy extraño y aparte es irritante, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán con esto? —Will y Yasir voltearon.

—Ja, sabía que tu estado inconsciente había cesado, pero en fin niño, es cuestión de hermanos a ti no te importa lo que... —Will, en ese momento, tomó la iniciativa de disparar a Yasir.

—Te gané, ahora yo tendré que llevarme al chico.

—Debes estar bromeando, Will, ¡ni siquiera estaba listo! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!

—El burro hablando de orejas, tú iniciaste esto de las trampas, y si tú puedes hacerlas no está de más que yo también lo haga de vez en cuando.

—Estás empezando a hartarme, Will, ¡daría lo que fuera con tal de largarme con este escuincle y terminar el maldito trabajo!

—¡Ya cállate, Phill!... —Will se tapó la boca.

—Desgraciado, ¡ya revelaste mi nombre! Tienes suerte que el único que lo escuchó fue él.

—Sólo resolvamos esto, ¿quieres?

—Es lo quiero hacer desde el principio —Yasir soltó un grito de furia y su pelo se tornó rojo.

—Bueno, tranquilo.

—Podrían sólo acabar, no me importa lo que pase, sólo paren este drama —Marco también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿A ti quién te invitó? — Yasir le aventó algo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

—¿Eso era necesario? —Will lo miró con desaprobación.

—Por supuesto, ahora sí te voy a ganar, Will.

—Eso quiero verlo...

* * *

Star y Maby salieron de Mewni y se dirigieron a Misión Compras una vez más, pero no sin antes haberse despedido y desearle un buen día a Sapotoro. Nuevamente, las chicas se encontraban en el punto de partida.

—Bueno, no me puedo quejar, con el mapa es mucho más fácil desplazarse —Star estaba muy relajada.

—Esos renacuajos bebés fueron muy tiernos... —Maby aún seguía pensando en los bebés de Sapotoro.

—Sí, lo sé —Star rio—, pero volvamos a lo importante... Maby, saca las leyendas del mapa.

—¿Eh? Pensé que las traías tú —ambas comenzaron a preocuparse.

—¿Bromeas? No puede ser, ¡no!

—Déjame buscar —Maby buscó en toda su ropa hasta que salió un papel del interior de su suéter—. ¡Mira! —lo recogió—. ¡Son las leyendas del mapa!

—Hay una nota —Star inició a leerla— _. "Pensé que llegarían a extraviar los símbolos, por lo que puse una en el suéter y otra en la chamarra. Con cariño: Rike"._

—Que tierno, bueno, sigamos con esto —después de ubicar la zona misteriosa, tomaron rumbo hacia ella. Al llegar, un empleado les pidió el pase, Maby la mostró y las dejó entrar. Cuando vieron la mercancía, solamente pudieron hacer un gesto de sorpresa y asombro, pues muchas cosas extrañas y de gran maravilla se encontraban ahí—. Lo quiero todo...

—No creo que tengamos algo que guarde todo esto.

—Hummm... es cierto, que mal— Maby se entristeció.

—Es mucha variedad, ¿qué será lo que llevaremos?

—Debe ser algo especial, sin duda —al fondo del pasillo había una exhibición especial de pinturas mágicas, un joven vendedor se encontraba ahí.

—Señoritas, permítanme presentarles lo último en pinturas, tenemos dos: una cambia su imagen cada hora y media a un paisaje remotamente aleatorio y el otro tipo es una pintura que está prácticamente viva, pues lo que hay dentro de ellas se mueve por su propia cuenta.

—Increíble... —Maby vio todo con los ojos brillosos al igual que Star.

—Creo que nos llevaremos tres de estos...

—Con mucho gusto damiselas —el joven se dirigió a envolver las pinturas.

—Me pregunto a quién se le ocurre tales ideas tan alocadas —Star seguía maravillada.

—Yo igual... aunque creo darme una idea.

Después de comprar las pinturas, Star recibió una llamada de Tom.

—¿Tom? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo. La verdad no recuerdo nada, ¿dónde has estado?

—He estado muy ocupada y, ¿de verdad no recuerdas que hace como diez horas trataste de capturar a Marco y a mí? —Tom lucía confundido.

—No, sólo recuerdo haberme topado con un tal Yasir, es todo lo que recuerdo.

—¿Dijo Yasir? —Maby se acercó—. Seguro tiene a Marco con él y si sigue en el Inframundo sería ideal ir a rescatarlo de una vez.

—Star, ¿quién es ella?

—Eso no importa ahora, no sé qué pasa contigo y no sé si confiar en ti, por lo qué hazme el favor de encerrarte en tu cuarto mientras me dirijo a rescatar a mi mejor amigo.

—Bueno, como digas, espero verte pronto —Tom colgó un tanto entristecido.

—¿Mejores amigos? Vamos, Rike me lo ha contado todo, por favor —Star se ruborizó.

—¿Qué cosa te ha dicho?

—Pues me contó que ustedes ya se han besado, así que no le hagas al cuento.

—Eso no significa que...

—Deja de mentirte a ti misma y sólo vayamos por él —Maby la agarró del brazo y comenzó a correr.

* * *

Maby y Star se encaminaron al Inframundo rápidamente para sacar a Marco de ahí; él, por otra parte, abría los ojos una vez más, los dos demonios parecían seguir batallando entre ellos, pero al verse a sí mismo, notó que ya no estaba atado, las cuerdas parecían quemadas, quizás algún rayo lo rozó. Silenciosamente, fue desplazándose hacia la puerta. Las chicas pudieron oír mucho ruido provenir de un cuarto, para su mala suerte, estaba vigilado por dos hombres de túnica oscura. Marco estaba a punto de llegar a su libertad, cuando Yasir lo vio. Disparó hacia la puerta; la puerta terminó destruida y los guardias que lo resguardaban acabaron aturdidos, aprovechando esa oportunidad, las chicas entraron velozmente. Después de que el humo se disipara, Yasir pudo ver a esa niña castaña, al igual que ella a él.

—Maby —dijo Yasir a regañadientes.

—Yasir —Maby estaba sorprendida—. Pensé que...

—Sí, todos piensan, pero siempre se equivocan, aquí estoy a pesar de la última vez; pero eso no me importa ahora, sólo quiero llevarme a este tonto niño y finalizar este encargo, pero William no hace más que quitarme el tiempo.

—¡Maby! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! —Will corrió a abrazarla.

—Will, lo mismo digo...

—Star, vámonos mientras están todos distraídos —susurró Marco.

—¿Y qué hay de Maby?

—Seguro se las arregla... —se empezaron a alejar, Yasir irritado, los vio.

—Vamos, me castra que siempre intenten huir en mis narices —Yasir los trajo de vuelta usando telequinesis. Yasir notó algo en Maby—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

—¿Eh? Unas cosas que compré... —Maby las sacó—. Son pinturas.

—Pinturas… interesante, supongo que buscas uno de los elementos con eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No me digas que lo olvidaste, yo lo veo todo, además también tengo muchos conocimientos; mira… hagamos esto. Sé perfectamente a quién le puedes dar esa pintura, pero ocuparás mi ayuda; este es el trato: yo les doy lo que necesitan a cambio de llevarme al tal Marco.

—No podemos hacer ese trato, además, no confío en ti, ¿cómo sé que no vas a traicionarnos? —recriminó Maby

—Verás, llevo todo el mendigo día tratando de deshacerme de él —señaló a Will—, y el Destructor me hará añicos si no le llevo a este niño; otra cosa para añadir es que Dimensia ha sido una gran compañera de trabajo todos estos años y ella quiere algo para entretenerse.

—¿Y qué hay del objeto a cambio? —preguntó Maby aun desconfiada

—Con gusto se las doy —Dimensia salió del portal por el cual estaba viendo toda la escena—. Aquí está —Dimensia sacó el amuleto del éxito—, pero aparte de la pintura, quiero que Yasir se quede con el niño, sino, no hay trato.

—Háganlo —Marco habló de repente.

—Pero, Marco... —Star estaba preocupada.

—Tranquila, Star, voy a estar bien, encontraré la manera; además, no creo que haya manera de derrotarlos a ambos en este momento.

—Entonces… ¿aceptan?— Dimensia lucía impaciente.

—Sólo si tú accedes, Star. No estás obligada a nada.

—Pues no veo que haya otra alternativa... —Star se entristeció ante lo inevitable, le hubiera gustado contar con Rike en ese momento, pero entendía el punto de Maby, no podría contar con él siempre.

—Muy bien, entonces, adiós —Dimensia alzó las manos y con un chasquido, hubo unos flashes que despistaron a todos, en el salón sólo estaban Maby y Star con el amuleto en sus manos. Star abrazó a Maby y ella la consoló. Sólo quedaba una incógnita, ¿dónde estaba Will?

Luego de calmarse, Maby habló con Rike y este le dijo que se encargaría de todo, mientras que tomaran rumbo a su último destino.

* * *

Ellas se dirigieron al punto indicado, hasta que se toparon con un bosque, en el curso recorrieron vientos muy fríos. Star agradeció la chamarra; Maby pisó un muñeco que tenía en sus cachetes unos espirales en forma cuadrada.

— _James_ —pensó—. Star, este bosque está plagado de trampas, tendremos que rodearlo —Star asintió. Las chicas intentaron rodear, pero el bosque parecía no tener fin, se miraron y se dieron cuenta que su única opción era cruzar. Con pasos audaces y con perspicacia, lograron llegar, aunque en el camino estuvieron a punto de morir varias veces, pero consiguieron librarse de su destrucción. Parecía ser una casa abandonada, Star se adelantó y tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —sonaba ser un pobre adulto con 48 años de edad.

—Mi nombre es Star... Star Butterfly.

—¿Butterfly? ¿Eres de la realeza?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Pero algo me guió hasta aquí.

—Que casualidad, yo conservo muchas pertenencias de los Butterfly, pasa —Star entró junto con Maby—. Estos son mis tesoros —el señor les mostró una gran colección de cosas reales, las cuales estaban acomodadas en la pared, incluyendo ropa, pero una prenda atrajo a Star al instante, era de un pequeño tamaño, de color lila. Star se acercó a ella—. No toquen, es muy viejo, estas cosas son lo único que me quedan... además de mi hija... la vida ya no es como antes, fracasé y ahora vivo sin nada, ya no sé que es lo que vaya a suceder con nosotros; solamente lo cambiaría por algo que me cambiara la vida o sea de gran utilidad.

—Que tal esto —Maby mostró el amuleto—. Es el amuleto del éxito, lo guiará a un buen camino donde prosperará y será alguien clamado y admirado por todos.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo funciona?

—Sólo tiene que llevarlo siempre con usted, aquí tiene, a cambio del vestido.

—Bueno, no tengo nada más que perder, acepto, pueden llevárselo —Star tocó el vestido y tuvo otro recuerdo.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Star se encontraba en frente de un espejo y traía puesto el vestido, parecía tener unos cuatro años. Una voz amigable le dijo:_

— _Luces muy hermosa, estrellita, es tiempo de que salgas y deslumbres a todos allá afuera y venga, no seas tímida, diseñé este vestido para que sea perfecto en cualquier ocasión._

— _Gracias, tío._

— _No tienes que agradecer, ahora vámonos, no creo que quieras quedarte aquí para siempre. Hay un baile que bailar._

— _Jeje, si claro..._

 ** _Fin del flaskback._**

* * *

—Al fin lo logramos —dijo Maby aliviada y llamando a Rike para que las recogiera.


	7. Polos opuestos

Polos opuestos

Había sido un día muy pesado, ya era el turno de tomarse un merecido descanso. Star se había sumido en un profundo sueño, pero jamás se esperó una visita. Todo en su mente era locura y diversión, pero de pronto todo desapareció. Star, desconcertada, miró el ilimitado fondo blanco que le rodeaba y, reaccionando con asombro, vio a Tars frente a ella. Star retrocedió.

—Hola, Star, no vengo a molestar, eso lo haré después —sonrió—, pero por ahora me encantaría una charla informal, ya sabes, solas tú y yo.

—¿A qué va todo esto?

—Verás, lo he pensado mucho y la verdad, al ver a Marco en su prisión me dio mucha nostalgia.

—¿Cómo está él? —Star mostraba preocupación.

—Está bien, tranquila. Tiene todo lo que necesita, te lo aseguro. Verás, yo también tengo muchos sentimientos hacia Marco.

—¿Qué? —Star estaba confundida.

—Sí, sé que se oye extraño mencionártelo en este momento, pero no es más que la verdad. Yo amé a Marco la primera vez que lo vi y yo sé que tú no lo hiciste, pues en ese momento no estábamos del todo conectadas, ¿sabes...? Mantenerme aislada en tu interior, también excluyó de ti algunos sentimientos; así fue hasta que en ciertas circunstancias podía liberarme un poco en ti y las emociones fluyeron, de esta manera fuiste enamorándote poco a poco de él tal como yo lo hice y como debía ser; pero ambos teníamos un plan diferente...

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué dependería de ti la persona que me gusta?

—Somos seres superiores a ustedes, nosotros somos quienes decidimos, pero sabemos escoger porque nosotros somos el reflejo de ustedes, no olvides eso: yo soy tú. Aparte de que es una lógica simple, polos opuestos se atraen, la frase clásica, debes saberla.

—Sí, la conozco...

—Otra cosa que también me ha hecho pensar mucho es el vacío que siento en mi interior, hay veces en que me gustaría volver a ser tu guarda de Destrucción y vivir aventuras y... esas cosas; pero entonces no estaría cumpliendo con mi propósito...

—Espera, ¿te sientes vacía por dentro o metafóricamente?

—No, realmente siento un vacío...

—Yo igual y ahora que estamos hablando aquí, me doy cuenta que esto se relaciona con nosotras. Tal vez tú eres mi complemento y yo soy el tuyo.

—Sí, así funciona esto; bueno, hay algo que debes saber sobre eso también —rio nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, sin mí, tú eres débil, en pocas palabras. Además, es probable que caigas en un estado vegetativo eterno.

—¡No hablarás en serio! —Star se asustó.

—Wow, wow, tranquila, eso no pasará. Cuando te derrote, dominaré el cuerpo y de ahí conquisto todo el Universo; entrar y salir. Sencillo —Star hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Bueno, al menos sígueme hablando acerca de lo que me pasa sin ti.

—Claro, me encanta describir la tortura, ¿por dónde empiezo?... Ya sé, mejor hagámoslo así: ¿qué has notado de diferente en ti? —Tars la señaló con ambas manos.

—Bueno, diría que he sido más acobardada, algo que no soy por lo general.

—Exacto, empecemos por ahí, seguro con eso puedo ligarme muchas cosas más. A ver... digamos lo siguiente: ¿qué piensas de mí?

—No sé, que eres malvada y... no se me ocurre otra cosa, apenas sé quién eres...

—De acuerdo, soy malvada y, ¿qué es lo que está mal? ¿Pelear, discutir, sentir furia por otros, saciar sed de guerra? La moral puede llegar a ser un tanto relativa, todo es cuestión de ética, ¿cómo saber lo que está mal y lo que no? Puede que pelear contra alguien por una causa justa y benéfica suene a bien, ¿pero qué hay de las personas que salen lastimadas o incluso muertas por esa causa? ¿Sigue siendo buena? Oh, pero seguro piensas: "ellos son los malos, merecen padecer"; sin embargo, ¿qué no pensar así también es malo? Digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría en dañar a alguien que tiene el mismo derecho a vivir que tú, a pesar de cuán mala sea? Espera, es cierto, la mayoría del mundo. Porque todo esto está manipulado para que a pesar de toda la bondad que poseas, seas malo o mala... ¿no te suena eso interesante? —Tars sonrió de oreja a oreja, para luego soltar una carcajada.

—¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? –Star estaba molesta e impaciente.

—¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Me sorprende ser tú, hasta yo lo veo. Es lo más simple del mundo; gracias a mí, tú eres la máquina guerrera dispuesta a dar hasta el último aliento de su ser para afrontar lo que vaya en tu contra y así obtengas las metas que anhelas, yo soy la razón del cual la Star que todos conocen sea tan aventada, destructiva, escandalosa, luchadora y... todo eso. Star, tú y yo nos necesitamos más de lo que crees, a pesar de ser tan completamente diferentes, pero irónicamente tan iguales... yo te necesito para ser alguien en nuestra vida y tú me necesitas para ser quien eres. A penas han pasado unos pocos días, pero siendo sincera, la verdad es que sí te extraño —Tars suspiró y Star sólo la vio confundida.

—¿Y por qué no vuelves conmigo? Juntas podemos detener esto y tal vez podamos... ya sabes, ir por Marco —Star sentía que podía persuadir a su contraparte, sin embargo, pensar en ello le revolvía la cabeza—. No tienes por qué hacer esto, sólo ven conmigo y juntas quebraremos tu malvado propósito, no necesitas hacer esto.

—¿Tú crees?... Pero, ese es mi destino... y, cuando lo imagino, se ve tan —los ojos de Tars brillaron—… glorioso. Puede que al final yo me pueda quedar con Marco, no necesito tu ayuda —Tars tenía una mirada orgullosa y altanera.

—Debí imaginarlo, jamás cambiarás.

—Pero hay algo que no sabes, Star. Es sobre los elementos, ¿recuerdas cuando te pregunté acerca de si recordabas tu niñez?

—Sí...

—No me digas que no has tenido varios shocks cuando tocabas cada uno de ellos —Star se quedó seria—. Sí, así es, las memorias vuelven y te iluminan, te refrescan y te revelan la verdad, aunque ya te la hayan dicho, pero hayan tenido que arrebatártelo de la cabeza una vez más; la verdad me pregunto: ¿por qué no confía en ti? Te ve como una hija...

—¿De quién hablas? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Pronto, Star, pronto entenderás todo... por cierto, hay otro punto que quiero tocar y también se trata sobre los elementos. Necesitas uno el cual sería demasiado complicado de conseguir, pero yo también quiero divertirme un poco y pues... aquí tienes —Tars le entregó a Star una pequeña botella con una esencia obscura—. Es mi esencia, la necesitarás, por cierto, yo te aconsejaría que no la abrieras, sí, recuperarás un poco de ti misma, pero no estaré dispuesta a darte más y otra cosa, si la tocas, también tendrás un recuerdo, pero te aconsejo verlo hasta al final.

—¿Por qué haces esto? No tiene sentido...

—Star, sólo quiero quedarme con Marco, le prometí que te daría esto, es muy convincente cuando quiere —dijo coqueta. Star sospechó de su tono—, y si al final no te lo quedas tú, pues bien, me lo quedo yo —rio—. Hasta luegoooo.

—Adiós —dijo en voz baja. Tars regresó al castillo de su padre y fue a la "jaula" donde se encontraba Marco.

* * *

Marco estaba ansioso, cuando llegó al castillo no podía creerlo; la infraestructura era muy elaborada, aunque enorme. Todo de un solo color: negro, tal cual como la noche, pero tenía algunos toques grisáceos para que no fuera tan plano. La estancia de Marco ahí era soportable, a pesar de ser tan sorpresivamente cómoda; donde él yacía era magnífico: comida de lujo, camas muy acolchonadas y reconfortantes, juegos de mesa para uno e inclusive algunos videojuegos, Marco tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, hasta que se enteró que todo había sido arreglado por Tars. Al entrar, Marco vio que ella estaba ahí, su reacción fue de confusión. Tars le explicó lo que sentía por él y para saber si era cierto, le pidió que le entregara uno de los elementos a Star: su esencia; supo de esto justo antes de que Will se fuera, pues fue él quien se lo dijo antes de irse. Y cómo ya se sabe, Tars accedió.

—Entonces, ¿qué te dijo? —Marco miraba a Tars un poco descontento.

—No mucho, en verdad, trató de convencerme de cambiar, pero eso es imposible, por cierto, ese beso me gustó —Tars rio a sus adentros.

—No tenía otra opción. Star necesitaba ese elemento y tú eres una persona muy necia...

—Sí, al menos ser así me sirvió de algo. Deberías acomodarte, mi padre está en una siesta y tardará en venir... —Marco suspiró.

—¿Por qué Tars? —Marco estaba disgustado.

—¿Por qué… qué?

—¿Por qué te gusto? Es decir, no tiene sentido, hace unos días intentaste asesinarme...

—Bueno, la verdad es que mi amor y mi vida no es muy buena combinación que digamos, estoy destinada a destruir este Universo pero al interponerte tú me resulta un poco complicado. No es fácil. No sólo es salir y luchar y ya está. Requiere tiempo, planes, estrategias. Pero bueno, creo que me estoy saliendo del tema. La razón de esto es que vi lo diferente que eras de mí, aparte de que creo que eres guapo, jeje. La curiosidad me invadió y quise conocerte más, buscaba algo con lo que pudiera identificarme y así fue; pude ver cómo te preocupabas por Star y como dejabas todo por ella, al igual que hizo ella en ciertas ocasiones. Me pareció algo hermoso: dos personas que ven por la otra. Empecé a sentirme completamente llena contigo... Marco, a pesar de que ambos tenemos un destino totalmente diferente, me gustaría que si cualquiera de los dos falla, estemos juntos...

—Tars, a pesar de que seas una versión de Star, no eres ella y no es lo mismo...

—Es una verdadera lástima, pero valdrá la pena intentarlo una vez más después.

—No funcionará Tars, yo... creo que ya estoy consciente de que mi corazón le pertenece solamente a Star, estoy enamorado de ella y daría lo que fuera porque esté bien... por eso estoy aquí.

—Marco, eso fue muy bonito. Mira, hay algo que puedo decirte: cuando mi padre duerme, pueden ocurrir cosas milagrosas por así decirlo. Me iré, más te vale ya no estar aquí cuando regrese —Marco se sorprendió, pero no entendía el punto.

—Pero, ¿cómo escapo de aquí?

—Nunca dije que lo harías solo —sonrió.

—¿Me ayudarás? —Marco mostró una gran sonrisa.

—No tontito, tampoco dije que yo te ayudaría. Buena suerte —Tars se fue.

—¿Ahora qué?

* * *

Maby y Rike hablaron en la sala. Maby le contó lo bien que se la pasó con su nueva amiga y todas las cosas que compraron, Rike sólo sonreía y se alegraba por ella. Maby se fue a dormir y Rike salió. Se dirigió a la dimensión desconocida.

Star se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, se sentía extraña, pero se sentía mal consigo misma, ¿es cierto que ahora es más débil e inútil? Estaba muy intranquila. Se sentó en la sala y vio muchos libros en una pequeña mesita en la esquina. Hablaban de autoestima, autosuperación, cosas espirituales, avances científicos, la influencia de los medios masivos en la humanidad (este último le pareció extraño, pero familiar) y cosas sobre el Multiverso: "Relación entre Universos paralelos" "Diferencia entre Universos y dimensiones", "La fuerza del Universo original" y "La realidad, ¿cómo saber que nada es falso?". Para ella eran demasiado aburridos como para leerlos, así que simplemente los ignoró y empezó a ver la TV. La programación le pareció sorprendente, habían muchas series y películas que ella desconocía. Maby se levantó al escuchar el ruido de la televisión. Era alrededor de la media la noche. Maby vio a Star en la sala y fue a sentarse junto a ella.

—Hey, Star, ¿qué pasa? —Star volteó.

—No puedo dormir, tuve un sueño y ahora no puedo estar en paz —Star agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Puedo saber lo que soñaste?

—Sí, está bien —Star le contó su sueño tras primero apagar la televisión.

—Oh, qué extraño... pero oye, no te desanimes, puede ser que no puedas ser totalmente tú, pero estoy segura que si te encuentras a ti misma, serás la de siempre.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

—Bueno, según lo que Rike me ha contado de ti, ya has ido "profundo"... ahora, tienes que hacerlo mismo, pero esta vez en vez de hacerlo con tu magia debes hacerlo con tu persona, encontrar a tu ser que te hace, pues... ser —rio nerviosa.

—Vaya, entonces supongo que sólo debo encontrar mi espíritu guerrero...

—La verdad no lo sé, pero todo el tiempo que he pasado con Rike me ha enseñado que ninguna persona puede ser totalmente buena ni totalmente mala, dentro de tu interior debes encontrar un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad; y por lo que veo en ti... creo que la bondad te ha sobrepasado, tendrás que volver a nivelarte sin tu guarda.

—¿Y eso es posible?

—Como Rike siempre dice: "Teniendo fe, todo siempre será posible", excepto cuando intentas hacer cosas tontas... una vez intenté volar, pero eso no terminó muy bien.

—Ya veo... Bueno, supongo que haré lo mejor.

—Con respecto a lo que te dijo de Marco, ella no te engañó, en verdad parece estar enamorada de él. Que te puedo decir, al fin de cuentas ambos son polos opuestos.

—La verdad, hay veces en que no llegó a entender eso...

—Yo tampoco, pero si me preguntas a mí, esa clase de relaciones sí han sido prósperas y duraderas. Lo mejor es que ahora te vayas a dormir. Por cierto, toma esto, lo hice cuando venía para acá —era un té de manzanilla.

—Gracias, Maby... no debiste

—¿Cómo no? Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti. Oye, una última cosa —Maby fue a su cuarto y regresó con algo entre sus manos—. Es mi sábana de ensoñación. Rike me la regaló y desde que duermo con ella, tengo los mejores sueños de mi vida, es como un viaje dentro de tu mente.

—Creo que ya es demasiado...

—Esto lo hago para que te encuentres, Star. Si vas a lo profundo de tu subconsciente, tal vez logres liberar tu ying-yang.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo decía un ejemplo, es que lo escuché en uno de esos aburridos documentales orientales que Rike tiene; no había nada que hacer... nada —recalcó con un gesto de desagrado.

—Eso lo explica... Oye, Maby, antes de irme, hay algo que quiero saber.

—Claro, puedes decirme —sonrió

—Rike me dijo que era imposible que Tars entrara en esta casa así que, ¿cómo pudo estar dentro de mi mente?

—Era un sueño, Star. Técnicamente no estaba en la casa, aparte es imposible que te haga algo porque la misma casa lo impide. Y si preguntas que como llegó a tu sueño, bueno, tuvo que tener ayuda de alguien.

—Oh ya, sólo tenía duda acerca de eso. Bueno, Maby, que descanses.

—Tú igual, Star. Hasta mañana —ambas fueron a su cuarto. Star tendió la sábana y después se acomodó en su cama y se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera. Agarró la taza de té y la observó, lucía muy apetecible. Lo tomó y en minutos empezó a recuperar el sueño, se acostó y se durmió.

* * *

Por otro lado, Rike se había infiltrado en el castillo del Destructor, pasando desapercibido de todas las cámaras y las trampas y de los guardias. Llegó a la jaula de Marco.

—Marco —susurró. Marco lo escuchó y se asomó.

—¿Quién es?... ¡Rike! ¡Qué ale...! —Rike lo calló.

—Shh, silencio... no quiero despertar al Destructor, podría venir aquí. Venga —Rike abrió la jaula delicadamente. Marco salió cautelosamente—. Vámonos de aquí —ambos se escabulleron hacia la salida, pero en el camino estaba Hans. Rike ocultó a Marco y a él mismo. Hans caminaba junto a su hermano, Carl. Iban hablando sobre algo.

—¿Y qué opinas hermano? ¿Crees que Tars lo logre? —preguntó Carl.

—La verdad me sorprendería mucho, pero si lo hace, tiene todo mi respeto. Quizás tú seas su mano izquierda...

—Jaja, muy gracioso —dijo con sarcasmo, aunque luego lucía como si estuviera pensando que era una muy buena idea.

—Me pregunto si Dimensia estará metida en esto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?... —ambos se alejaron y ya no se alcanzaba a oír nada. Marco y Rike salieron de su escondite y lentamente llegaron a una salida. Cuando salieron, Rike abrió un portal y se dirigieron de inmediato a la casa de Rike. El Destructor despertó y soltó un gran bostezo. Llamó a Yasir.

—¿Sí, padre? —Yasir se inclinó.

—Tráeme al prisionero, es hora de negociar con él.

—Por supuesto —Yasir se retiró y después de un tiempo regresó corriendo—. Emmm… Señor, escapó y encontré esta nota en el piso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dámela! —se la arrebató de las manos furioso—. _"La próxima vez no te duermas"_... ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiike! —el Destructor sacó un grito muy fuerte y lleno de ira—. ¿Quién se encargaba de su jaula? —miró a Yasir con los ojos en llamas.

—Tars... —Yasir temblaba.

—¡¿Y quién le permitió resguardar esa puerta?!

—Carl...

—Tráelo ante mí.

—Como usted diga —corrió de inmediato.

—No creas que esto será así de sencillo, Rike... puede que tenga peones muy tontos, pero su Rey los guiará a su victoria —cerró su mano enojado.

* * *

Rike y Marco llegaron. Rike amablemente le preparó algo de comer y le sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente. Marco lo miraba extrañado y confuso. Rike se sentó junto a Marco mientras le servía la comida. Marco habló.

—La verdad... siento que salir de ese lugar fue demasiado sencillo —Marco tenía sospechas, algo no andaba bien con él.

—Ya lo he hecho muchas veces, siempre resulta igual, verás, cuando el Destructor se duerme, entrar y salir de ese lugar es tan sencillo como cruzar una calle estrecha.

—Sí... ¿cómo sabías que dormía? —Marco sintió que lo acorralaba; sin embargo, Rike le dio una respuesta inmediata y de manera serena.

—Porque lo conozco muy bien y sé que la mayoría del tiempo duerme, más cuando ya pasó más de un día sin hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo es que lo conoces tan bien? —Marco entrecerró los ojos.

—Me persigue desde el día del "Origen".

—¿El día del "Origen"?

—Sí, el día en que comencé a ser quien soy hoy.

—Bueno, tantos años fueron, entonces sí tiene sentido —sin embargo, algo le hacía sospechar acerca de Rike, pero lo vería después—. Oye, ¿por qué esos tipos hablaban acerca de Tars?

—Es una gran familia en ese lugar, verás, me he enfrentado a cada uno de ellos con el tiempo, a excepción de Tars, y todos siempre han fallado; sin embargo siempre lo hago con ayuda. Desafortunadamente él me ha estado acorralando mucho y cabe una mínima posibilidad de que fallemos.

—¿En serio? —Marco se asustó.

—Sí, pero tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Siempre y cuando no perdamos ningún elemento y afrontemos los obstáculos.

—¿Y qué hay de Star? No tiene forma de defenderse, ¿qué pasará si la atacan a ella y no podemos ayudarla?

—No te preocupes, tengo un plan para eso: mira en el cajón de allá —señaló un cajón en la sala, Marco se dirigió a ella y la abrió, dentro estaba una cajita, Marco la destapó.

—Imposible, pero lo tiene Eclipsa.

—¿Crees que esa cosa se hizo sola? Tengo el don de hacer casi todo, chico. Como dije, tú relájate, verás cómo todo fluye y va saliendo sólo.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré fe entonces —aun así, ver un objeto de tanto tiempo y valor le extrañaba y hacía sospechar más de Rike.

—Así me gusta, actitud. Ahora, ¿por qué no charlamos sobre Star y tú?

—¿Qué? —Marco se sonrojó, de inmediato olvidó todas sus sospechas.

—Claro, se ve que aun sientes algo por ella; a pesar de que esté Tom en medio, podrías intentar algo, pero conociéndote, tendrás respeto por ella. Aun así, eso no quita que tal vez deberías salir con ella uno de estos días. Sólo dile a Maby que te dé todo el dinero que necesites, nosotros invitamos. Además, creo que ya es tiempo de que ambos arreglen esos asuntos pendientes entre ustedes.

—Supongo que tienes razón... pero, ¿qué tal si no pasa nada?

—Las cosas irán saliendo solas, además, si no pasa, pues no pasará; tú confía en mí, todo fluirá —Rike se retiró a su cuarto. Marco fue a su cuarto y comenzó a reflexionar todo lo que le había pasado en el día.

* * *

 **Hola lectores, y amigos, quiero agradecer por sus votos en esta historia y por agregarme a su lista de lecturas. Quiero dar énfasis en que la historia engloba muchos personajes que viven dentro de mi mente y me da mucho gusto que ponerlos en este fanfic haya resultado bien por ahora. Otra cosa que también quiero agregar, es que cuando termine el fanfic, comenzaré con otra historia: será otro fanfic que es la precuela de esta historia. Como siempre, espero que el fic vaya siendo de su agrado y produzca buenas opiniones.**


	8. El Equilibrio perfecto

El Equilibrio perfecto

Star abrió los ojos y pudo ver que se encontraba cayendo. Pudo sentir viento chocando contra ella. Cuando menos se lo esperó, se estampó contra el suelo, afortunadamente no fue tan doloroso como ella pensaba. Se levantó y vio que estaba en una zona oscura y vacía, por un momento imaginó que era el lugar donde Tars la había enviado, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía la misma sensación que en ese lugar. Entonces, una luz morada empezó a emerger a lado de ella y cuando esta culminó de brillar, se podía ver a un pequeño ser familiar.

—¿Glossaryck? —Star se extrañó de verlo ahí.

—Hola Star, ¿alegre de verme?

—A decir verdad, no. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Soy una representación mental de tu subconsciente y estoy aquí para guiarte a encontrarte. Como esto es tu mente, por fin seré como deseaste, un poco más directo con las cosas sin dejarte a la deriva, pero siempre dejando un toque de esfuerzo para ti.

—Bueno, al menos será más fácil contigo que con el Glossaryck real.

—Sí… bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es llegar al subconsciente. En este momento se encuentra muy lejos, tendremos que ir caminando.

—¿Y aquí dónde estamos?

—Este es tu inconsciente, es la primera fase del sueño. Verás, en una mente se puede hacer todo lo que te imagines, pero antes tenemos que llegar a donde lo sueños surgen, que sería tu subconsciente, por eso aquí no hay nada. En el inconsciente sólo se está dormido. Por cierto, si quieres terminar esto para hoy, sólo tenemos 8 horas, así que más vale que empieces a andar.

—De acuerdo...

Star y Glossaryck comenzaron a caminar en línea recta. Pasó media hora y nada. Star inició a desesperarse.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Dímelo tú, es tu mente. Si tú no sabes cuanto falta, yo menos.

—Vamos, pensé que serías de más ayuda.

—Si tan sólo te detuvieras a pensarlo. Te dije que esta es tu mente, son tus pensamientos y tu propia imaginación...

—Son mis propios límites —Star sintió mucha emoción dentro de ella, creyó haber encontrado la respuesta. Así que puso una mano en el suelo y, cerrando el puño, lo golpeó sin parar una y otra vez. El sueño se fragmentó y luego se destruyó. Star caía nuevamente, pero esta vez, cuando vio hacia abajo, había un mundo totalmente nuevo y diferente, lleno de colores y criaturas mágicas. Star temía el impacto.

—Puedes hacer tooodo lo que te imagines —Glossaryck flotaba junto a ella. Star cerró los ojos y antes de llegar al suelo, cayó suavemente como una hoja que cae de un árbol, aterrizando en un suave colchón que expulsó unos rayos con estrellitas. Star se alivió. En eso, alguien le tocó el hombro izquierdo. Al voltear, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Marco. Star sonrió al verlo

—Hey Star, ¿cómo estás? —Star lo vio confundida, pero le contestó.

—Bien...

—Oye, Star —Glossaryck le hizo reaccionar—. Recuerda que no hay tiempo que perder y este Marco es de tu subconsciente, por lo que nos seguirá aunque no queramos. Tal vez nos sea útil —Star asientió y continuaron con el chico castaño siguiéndolos por detrás.

—De acuerdo —Star respiró hondo—. ¿Ahora qué Glossaryck?

—Bien, tienes que determinar qué lado te domina más en este instante: ¿la buena o la mala? —Star lo pensó.

—La buena, según yo.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces debemos ir a la parte que se hace llamar: "El baúl"

—¿"El baúl"?

—Sí, es la parte malvada del subconsciente donde yacen tus pesadillas y miedos y todo lo que tenga que ver con maldad. Permanece cerrado para que eso no salga por seguridad, debemos ir hacia allá y unir ese espacio con este para que ambos cedan y convivan.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Eso depende de ti, pero hay que evitar a toda costa que se abra "El baúl" no querrás enfrentarte a nada en tu estado y más con el tiempo encima; así que démonos prisa.

—Muy bien. Marco, acompáñanos.

—Claro, Star...

Star, Glossaryck y Marco se dirigieron a la zona obscura de la mente. En el camino se toparon con muchas personas. El paisaje estaba lleno de arcoíris, criaturas mágicas como narvales, unicornios; y demás. Los tres llegaron a un tipo de frontera, donde empezaba una gran neblina y oscuridad.

—Aquí es donde Tars me trajo —Star entrecerró los ojos.

—Así es —ahí estaba Tars saliendo de las sombras.

—¿Qué? No puede ser, se supone que tú...

—Sí, volví, y no dejaré que esto sea tan fácil para ti...

—Star —Glossaryck se puso frente a ella—. Ella no es la verdadera Tars.

—¿Cómo?

—Al parecer escapó del baúl, ¿le temes mucho?

—Por supuesto que no... —Star dudó.

—Algo me dice que tal vez no te da miedo ella en sí, sino lo que le puede hacer a los que amas y todo eso y quizá lo inferior que te hace sentir. Verás, algunos miedos suelen salir del baúl si son graves. Tendremos que deshacernos de ella si queremos seguir adelante.

—Pero, sólo Marco la ha enfrentado.

—Te dije que sin mí no valías nada —la Tars subconsciente se burló de ella—; ¿qué harás ahora perdedora? ¿Huir? Porque es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora —Star inhaló y se posó frente ella, frunció el ceño.

—Voy a enfrentarte como debí hacerlo desde el principio.

—No lo creo, ¡¿Qué puedes hacer contra mí?! —Tars creció y volvio a hacer lo mismo que la primera vez. Star sintió que no podía moverse.

—Star, yo creo en ti —Marco la vio preocupado.

—No lo olvides, Star —Glossaryck señaló su propia cabeza. Star estaba inmóvil. Cerró los ojos y oyó algo.

—Los miedos son la puerta que te guiarán a encontrar la verdadera valentía dentro de tu ser y te hacen la persona imparable que sé lograrás convertirte... —Star pudo reconocer esa voz, era la de Rike, pero en eco, como si viniera de algún recuerdo. Decidió dejar eso por ahora y hacer caso del consejo. Concentrándose, comenzó levantarse poco a poco.

—Tú ya no vas a molestarme… ¡nunca más! —extendiendo las manos con fuerza, pareció haber aventado a Tars.

—Esto apenas empieza...

—Y no creo que continúe —Star chiscó los dedos y la encerró en una jaula—. Bienvenida a mi mente.

—No, tú se bienvenida —rio.

—Marco, encárgate de que se quede ahí.

—Por supuesto.

—No queda mucho tiempo Star, movámonos.

—Claro... oye Glossaryck, ¿hay manera de llegar a mis recuerdos?

—Sí, pero es muy complicado, eso era otra vía que debimos seguir en tu inconsciente, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, tendrás que preocuparte de eso después.

—Ni modo —se encaminaron a la profundidad de la zona de oscuridad— _, pero no dejaré esto sin respuesta..._

—Lo que quiere hacer esta niña me causa mala espina, lo bueno es que me quedé aquí; debo seguir viendo... —un joven rubio se movió entre la oscuridad.

Star y Glossaryck llegaron a la parte central de la zona, Glossaryck le advirtió acerca de las consecuencias que pueden pasar si no une las zonas con cuidado, pero le pareció aburrido escuchar y sólo quería unirlos. Entonces un chico de pelo rubio se asomó.

—No lo puedo creer —aplaudió con sarcasmo—. Star, tratando de hacer lo que a alguien le toma años de práctica hacer en tan sólo una noche... tienes las agallas niña.

—Espera, ¿Yasir? —volteó hacia Glossaryck—. ¿También le tengo miedo?

—No, él sí es real.

—¿Qué haces en mi mente?

—La verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú en ella? ¿En verdad crees que puedas con esto? No es tan fácil como parece... además, no dejaré que lo hagas.

—¿Tú y cuántos más?

—Ese cliché ya me hartó, así que literalmente sólo seré yo, pero no te lo dejaré tan fácil —Yasir alzó las manos y la oscuridad envolvió todo el lugar. Star no alcanzaba a ver nada—. ¿Dónde estoooooy? —Yasir rio maquiavélicamente.

—Star, combatir a este tipo debe ser sencillo; recuerda —volvió a señalar su cabeza. Star asintió; entonces, Star creó una varita y la extendió al cielo, un rayo de luz emergió de ella e iluminó toda la zona.

—Quizá creas que esta batalla ya la tengas ganada, pero hay algo que no sabes: yo soy un demonio de muchas cosas, y una de ellas es de los sueños— tocando el piso, Yasir comenzó a absorber la energía de la mente de Star.

—¿Qué sucede? —la varita desapareció.

—¡Debes detenerlo Star! ¡Está consumiendo tu mente! —Glossaryck se alejó un poco. Star se asustó, pero recordando lo de Tars, tomó fuerza de voluntad y corrió hacia Yasir, dándole un golpe directo en el estómago. Este se sorprendió de que le diera, pero analizó la situación.

—Tú no eres la única que puede jugar a la imaginación —Yasir alzó su mano derecha y creó una bola inmensa de energía amarilla, la cual lanzó sin avisar.

—Creo que estoy volviendo al juego —con lo que le quedó de energía, creó otra varita, tras esquivar el ataque de Yasir con estilo, dictó su hechizo—. ¡Poder narval!

—¡Pfff! Que tonte —un montón de Narvales se amontonaron encima de Yasir—… ¿Quieres jugar sucio? ¡Bien! Tu varita me harta —Yasir chiscó los dedos y la varita desapareció nuevamente—. Tengo más experiencia con esto que tú.

—Pero olvidas que esta es mi mente —Star cerró los ojos y un portal succionante aparece detrás de Yasir.

—No puede ser... otra vez esto... es lo único con lo que no puedo lidiar —Yasir voló hacia el portal—. ¡Me vengaré Star Butterfly, lo juro!

—Ya quisieras... —todo volvió a la normalidad. Glossaryck se acercó a ella.

—Bien hecho, Star. Demasiado sorprendente como para ser tu primera vez aquí.

—¡El Glossaryck subconsciente me felicita! —Star se quedó maravillada y gritó de la emoción—. En serio, eres mucho mejor que el real...

—Soy una representación fantasiosa de tu mente, ¿qué te puedo decir? Ahora, vayamos a lo importante, unir estos dos mundos. Cuando lo hagas, caerás en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente y me temo que ya no podré seguirte hasta allí. Antes de hacer esto debo advertirte una cosa y, ya sé que a veces toda la información suele resultarte aburrida, pero en verdad es importante que escuches esto. Si no logras llegar a un punto medio entre las dos divisiones de tu ser, te quedarás en un sueño muy profundo del que no lograrás salir nunca; pero claro, si lo consigues obvio despertarás.

—¿Y cómo sabré que lo hice?

—Porque habrás despertado, ¿no escuchaste?

—Ahhh… pues sí, ¿verdad? —Star rio apenada.

—¿Lista para esto? —Star pensó un momento.

—Lista.

—Entonces encárgate, recuerda tener cuidado, te veré en tu próximo sueño, Star...

—Claro, Glossaryck...

Star tocó el suelo con ambas manos y todo en su mente comenzó a temblar, como un terremoto. Todo desaparecía y aparecía alternadamente. Las mejillas de Star brillaron y se rellenaron otra vez. La frontera oscura avanzaba. El sueño se fragmentaba una vez más y, tras un tiempo, se quebró. Star siguió concentrada y constante, cerró un poco más sus ojos, frunció el ceño. El suelo se desmoronó y Star cayó sin más. Pudo sentir la brisa del viento chocando contra su cuerpo, juntó sus manos y respiró hondo. Su descenso se volvió más lento y delicado; dejando un rastro mágico, llegó al suelo y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba encima de un símbolo extraño que ella desconocía, pero juraría ya haber visto antes. Era la representación misma del ying y el yang; el bien y el mal en perfecta sincronía. Sin embargo, la parte blanca sobresalía, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, la parte oscura agarraba terreno. Star empezaba a sentirse presionada de algún modo. De manera repentina, inició a tener mucho miedo y furia, pero sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Contrólalo, Star. Reprime tu maldad, lucha contra ella —era otro eco, igual de Rike—. Tú eres mucho más que esto, demuéstrale que sin ella tú puedes ser una gran guerrera vencedora —el círculo se tornó negro.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —cerró los ojos una vez más.

—Centra tu ser, encuéntrate, Star. Deja que fluya, pero no tanto. Si puedes hallar tu punto medio, podrás hallar la respuesta a todo...

—Debo centrarme —Star puso sus manos en la cabeza. Antes de que la oscuridad cubriese todo el círculo, Star logró hacer ver la luz. El ying y el yang se equilibraron.

Marco y Rike estaban a lado de Star. Rike tenía su mano en el hombro de Star.

—¿Ella está bien? —Marco lucía preocupado, eran las 8 de la mañana.

—Sí, tranquilo. La estoy ayudando —Maby se asomó.

—Chicos, ¿qué han sido esos ruidos?

—Fueron Star, Maby. Ha estado así desde dos horas.

—Esto es mi culpa...

—No te culpes Maby, hiciste lo correcto, pero si no ayudo a Star, quedará en el limbo de su propia subconsciencia; dejándola en un estado de coma por decirlo así y entonces ya nada ni nadie podrá ayudarla y sólo tenemos media hora...

—¡¿Qué?! —Marco se asustó.

—Yo sé que lo logrará... Ya lo hizo una vez cuando era una niña... pero resultó todo un caos, por lo cual les recomiendo se alejen un poco.

—Ni loco, Rike. Me quedaré junto a ella.

—Como quieras; Maby, ve a la sala por favor.

—Claro, Rike.

—Vamos, Star. Yo sé que tú puedes —animó Marco.

Mientras, casi todo se desmoronaba en la subconsciencia de Star. El Marco subconsciente desapareció al igual que la jaula.

—Excelente —Tars fue por Star.

—Vamos, vamos... esto es tan difícil.

—Star, relájate. Sólo deja que la magia y la energía se desplacen dentro de tu alma. Déjalo ser, no te esfuerces; suéltate —eso ya no sonó como eco, pero seguía siendo la voz de Rike.

—Soltarme (?) Muy bien —Star dejó de presionarse a sí misma. Se mentalizó y dirigió sus manos al círculo.

—Imagina dos colores distintos que al unirlos congenien formando un único color.

—Sí —Star se imaginó el rojo y el azul; entonces el círculo cambió sus colores de blanco y negro a rojo y azul.

—No creo que esto vaya a ser tan fácil, niña —era Tars subconsciente, dispuesta a fastidiar a Star una vez más.

—No me desconcentraré —Star la ignoró y fue juntando sus manos, los colores del círculo parecían mezclarse.

—Odio... ¡cuando me ignoran! —Tars se acercó rápidamente y le dio un golpe a Star en el pecho. Ella salió lastimada; su concentración se perdió y el color se tiñó de negro otra vez.

—Aléjate —Star encaró a su miedo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo haré... ¡nunca! —Tars se abalanzó contra ella y Star la detuvo con ambas manos.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Porque es divertido jugar con un trapo como tú —rio.

—Ya me tienes harta —Star la golpeaba varias veces—. ¡Déjame en paz, maldita!

—Sí, libera tu ira; hazlo salir —rio. Entonces Star se detuvo y miró el círculo, recobró la concentración y al verlo de nuevo el área estaba en rojo. Recordó lo que dijo Tars anteriormente: lastimar y dañar por una causa sigue siendo... ¿malvado? Star se detuvo a reflexionar. Tars pareció haberse congelado. Todo el derrumbamiento de su subconsciencia paró.

— _¿Qué es lo que me ayuda a encontrar mi centro? ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? ¿Para qué quiero hacerlo?_ —Star se quedó pasmada— _… ¿Amor? ¿Victoria? ¿Ser mejor persona?_ —pensó.

—Star... no todo en el mundo debe tener una coherencia específica, y, ¿sabes por qué? —Star no habló—. Porque cada quien le da su propio significado y sentido a su vida, sino, no existiría el libre albedrío, la independencia o la libertad. Cada quien decide el destino de su propia existencia y la entrega a los demás para que sean compañía de su vida. Nadie sabe a qué vino al mundo hasta que se percata de una cosa: quizá no vino para nada, pero está vivo, y el que está vivo: vive; entonces venimos a vivir la vida. Cada quien sabrá qué hacer con la suya, al igual que tú, Star. Así que, ¿cuál es la perspectiva que tienes de tu vida?

—Que debo salvar a todos...

—¿Debes o quieres? Porque hay una gran diferencia. Todas nuestras acciones siempre surgen de decisiones, Star. Esta es tu vida, es tiempo en que te des cuenta que el propósito que tiene es la que tú quieras que tenga, no la que deba tener; ese es el primer paso para que hagas esto. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Escapar y olvidarte de todo esto sin importar lo que suceda? O ¿terminar esto de una vez para que todos estén a salvo y por fin logres estar en paz contigo misma? O simplemente ignorar mis dos preguntas y hacer lo que te plazca porque al fin de cuentas, es tu vida y de nadie más. Ahora, ¿qué harás?

—Yo —Star cerró los ojos—… quiero liberarme de tanta presión —Star suspiró.

—Hazlo, entonces —Star respiró hondo y exhaló. Todo a su alrededor se fue volviendo color blanco. Las ruinas se iban desvaneciendo y Tars se desintegró. El círculo se volvió azul. Star volvió a suspirar.

—Ya me siento mejor —sonrió internamente. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no había nada a su alrededor.

—Los has hecho muy bien, Star. Ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Qué me aconsejas?

—Bueno, yo te diría que para equilibrar tu ser, también necesitas un poco de la maldad, si todo es azul, entonces no está equilibrado.

—Cierto.

—Tómate tu tiempo...

—Gracias, Rike...

—No tienes que agradecer, pero es un placer ayudarte —Star cerró los ojos y dejó salir ira y odio, algunos miedos y malos pensamientos. El círculo se fue nivelando dejando el color azul y el rojo a la mitad. Cesó sus pensamientos. Ahora, moviendo sus manos lentamente, los colores se fueron mezclando hasta formar un único color morado. El color, como si fuera agua, ascendió hasta donde se encontraba Star y la envolvió. La sustancia salió disparada por todas partes cubriendo todo el fondo blanco.

Rike se alejó de Star.

—Muy bien, Marco. Ahora, sí te sugiero que te hagas para atrás.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —el cuerpo de Star irradiaba una luz púrpura que crecía más y más.

—Porque va estallar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, así que alejémonos o —la luz se volvió demasiado brillante—… olvídalo —Rike los cubrió con un escudo y Star expulsó una gran explosión de energía. El cuarto se destruyó. Rike deshizo el escudo y levantó a Star de los escombros con telequinesis. Star despertó.

—Vaya —frotó sus ojos y miró el desastre—. ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Star vio que estaba flotando; Rike la dejó en el suelo. Se limpió el polvo de los escombros.

—No me queda decir más que: lo lograste —Rike abrazó a Star—. Lo hiciste.

—¿Qué hice?

—Tienes: "El Equilibrio perfecto". Una habilidad tan complicada de conseguir sin la ayuda necesaria. A algunos les toma mucho tiempo conseguirla; pero con la sábana de ensoñación y mis consejos lo conseguiste. Muy bien hecho, Star —Star sonrió.

—¿Y para qué me sirve "El Equilibrio perfecto"?

—Verás, cuando posees este equilibrio las cosas que antes no podías hacer con tu guardaguarda, pues las puedes hacer ahora. Eres completamente independiente en tus acciones.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que recobré mi espíritu guerrero?

—Por decirlo así —Rike rio.

—Vaya, que desastre —dijo Maby, quien se asomó a la puerta—… pero yo he hecho peores.

—Eso no lo discuto —Rike volvió a reír.

—¿Ahora qué? —Marco tosió a causa del polvo.

—Ahora váyanse a la sala, debo limpiar este lugar.

—¿No quieres ayuda? —Star estaba apenada.

—No es tu culpa ni la de nadie, además, no me tomará mucho tiempo.

—Te creo, vamos Marco.

—Ok —Marco y Star se retiraron, Maby les siguió por detrás.

—Ay… Estos chicos... Yo aún recuerdo el primer desastre que cometí junto a mi hermano, que buenos tiempos. Lástima que salimos de esa dimensión y nos separamos... pero no dudo que nos uniremos de nuevo —Rike chiscó los dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuarto había sido reparado y ordenado—, y justo por eso no me tomó mucho tiempo reconstruir el castillo —rio.

Por otro lado, en la dimensión desconocida.

—Padre, hay un problema con Star —Yasir estaba muy nervioso.

—Sí, ya me enteré: consiguió el "Equilibrio perfecto"

—Hablando de eso, jamás entendí para que sirve...

—Sirve para que tu guarda no te controle ni te influencie y así seas capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones a conciencia sin ninguna interrupción. El guarda sólo estaría de adorno y para complementar tu energía vital. Lo bueno es que Star aún depende de ello; sin embargo ahora será capaz de hacer batalla como lo hacía antes.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Por supuesto, y más con el artilugio que Rike hizo... nuevamente.

—¿Cuál?

Rike llegó a la sala y le mostró a Star lo que tenía en su cajón.

—No puede ser... ¿pero cómo?

—Hice una especialmente para ti.

—Pero yo pensé que...

—No, ahí está, agárrala. Y no te preocupes por la magia, yo me encargaré de ello.

—Increíble —los ojos de Star se maravillaron—. ¡Una varita nueva!


	9. Entre la espada y la pared

Entre la espada y la pared

El Destructor llamó a Carl nuevamente para realizar uno de los planes que se tenían pensados. Carl iba acompañado de su hermano y junto a ellos estaba James, un muñeco títere muy chiflado y psicópata. Llegaron con él.

—Muy bien, mis hijos no deseados, espero que estén listos para su próximo encargo.

—Claro, mi amo —dijo Carl quien sufre de tics por todos lados, su cuerpo se movía mucho involuntariamente. Hans lo agarró del hombro.

—¿Quieres que destruya otra ciudad? —Hans miró al Destructor con una mirada desconfiada.

—Sí, ¿para qué otra cosa usamos a Carl? Recuerda que ustedes son Seres supremos de Creación y Destrucción. Nacieron para eso respectivamente.

—Eso ya lo saben, señor —James tomó la palabra—; pero, ¿cómo puedo servir yo?

—Tú, James... creo que te dejaré para después, ve a ver a Dimensia para más información.

—Como diga, amo y señor —James se retiró.

—Bien, supongo que hay algo en esa ciudad lo cual quieres destruir específicamente.

—Exacto, y cuando lo hagan, quiero que se detengan, no quiero que me manden la factura —rio—. En fin, les avisaré luego, por ahora pueden retirarse.

—Claro —Carl y Hans se encaminaron a su habitación compartida.

—A veces no me gusta cómo te trata, para él solo eres un animal salvaje, un descuidado, un alocado...

—Pues claro que sí, Hans, así soy yo. Al menos mi padre ya me usa para algo, casi siempre me la paso sin hacer nada.

—A decir verdad tienes mucha suerte con eso.

—Dejemos esto y sólo vayamos a dar un paseo, ¿tienes hambre?

—No, pero podría comerme algo.

—Yo invito las alitas

—Me gusta tu manera de pensar, pero más te vale no fingir que no traes dinero.

—No prometo nada —rio.

* * *

Star y Marco se tomaron la tarde para relajarse, Rike había salido con Maby a algún lado, por lo que ellos estaban solos en la casa sin nada que hacer. Un rato más tarde, estaban en la sala sentados en el sofá, Marco encendió la televisión. En la pantalla estaban pasando el comercial de un restaurante muy famoso y elegante en la Tierra; Marco pensaba en lo que le dijo Rike, pero por otra parte, no dejaba de sentirse apenado tomando en cuenta que Star tenía un novio presente, aunque, podían salir como buenos amigos, ¿no es cierto? La verdad es que Marco trataba de buscar un indicio en ella, un indicio que dudaba encontrar.

Star vio que Marco, quien estaba sentado a su lado, encendió la televisión y vio el mismo comercial; pensó en lo que le dijo Maby, pero al igual que Marco, sintió algo de incomodidad sabiendo que tenía una relación con Tom, y tenía una muy buena amistad con el demonio, era una bonita relación que pensaba mantener, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en Marco de vez en cuando, y menos desde aquel beso en la cabina de fotos.

Ambos estaban indecisos, muchas cosas del pasado parecían ponerlos incómodos acerca de intentarlo o no. Marco sabía que sentía algo por Star y tras pensarlo un poco creyó que iba a hacerlo. Star tenía en su cabeza a Marco dándole muchas vueltas y sabía que era imposible evitarlo, pero en sus pensamientos también estaba la presencia de Tom, lo cual la ponía tensa.

—Oye... —hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos volvieron a voltear en sentido opuesto y se sintieron incómodos nuevamente.

— _No estoy segura de esto, quizá deba darle más tiempo para ya sentirme lista, además está Tom y_ —Star pensaba dentro de sí— _… ¿qué es lo que quiero? ¿Tom? ¿Marco? No lo sé... creo que me daré una oportunidad, quien sabe que puede pasar._

— _Ufff, eso fue incómodo_ —pensó Marco— _, debo intentarlo de nuevo. Star y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas y ahora es el tiempo de enfrentarlo, creo que Rike tiene razón. Es hora de afrontarlo y bueno, admitir que Star me gusta_ —se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer un poco ahí? Muero de hambre y así sirve que hablamos un poco, sólo pasemos un rato divertido, como antes de todo esto; ya sabes, Tras, Eclipsa y el conflicto político entre monstruos y mewmanos; cuando éramos muy buenos amigos y pasábamos un buen rato, pero esta vez en una cena.

Tras pensar un rato, Star dio su respuesta.

—Está bien, iré a mi cuarto para arreglarme...

—Claro...

Rike y Maby regresaron, Rike le susurró algo al oído a Maby, ella asintió emocionada y Rike le pide que se relaje. Maby se dirigió al cuarto de Star con unas cuántas bolsas que traían. Rike, por su parte, fue con Marco.

—¿Listo, galán? —Rike entró de manera simpática.

—Eso creo —Marco rio nervioso.

—Pues haremos lo posible —Rike lo levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado.

—Estoy nervioso. Ella y yo jamás hemos hecho algo así en concreto, sólo hemos bailado y comido juntos, pero algo como una cita en particular es un tanto... fuera de lo común.

—Sí y por fin dejarán de mentirse a ustedes mismos, sin embargo, aún queda un obstáculo. No importa como salga está noche, todo será como deba de ser.

—Está bien, pásame la ropa...

* * *

—Ay que emoción —declamó Maby por su lado mientras entraba en el cuarto de Star.

—Oh, Maby. No te vi entrar —Star la saludó.

—Y bien, ¿te irás así o te pondrás un vestido?

—¿Tiene algo de malo? Casi siempre estoy así con Marco.

—Pero que cosas dices, ¡estamos hablando de una cita! Al menos, mira —Maby sacó de los bolsos un vestido de color morado; lo suficientemente formal para una cita o fiesta y un tanto casual para una salida común. A Star le encantó.

—Wow, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

—Rike tiene un contacto que hace diseños exclusivos y, ¿recuerdas las pinturas locas que vimos el otro día?

—¿Sí...?

—Pues lo confirmé y él también los hizo. Te dije que tenía una idea sobre a quién se le ocurría tales cosas.

—Si lo vuelves a ver, dile de mi parte que es muy ingenioso, ahora dame ese vestido.

—Por supuesto, pruébatelo. Rike dice que los pidió a la medida.

—Te preguntaría cómo sabe mi medida, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que tiene muchas capacidades.

— _Aparte de que te conoce demasiado bien_ —pensó Maby.

* * *

—¿Y qué tal?... ¿Te gustó? —Marco se vio en el espejo de su cuarto; Rike lo miraba sonriente.

—Vaya, dame el nombre de quien hace esta ropa; no es casual pero tampoco es demasiado formal.

—Gracias, yo los pedí así a uno de mis amigos. Puedes conservarlo por ahora, disfrútalo y goza de una noche maravillosa. Aquí está el dinero —Rike metió una faja de billetes en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Bueno, aquí voy... no, no; espera, necesito peinarme.

—Deja que yo me encargue de eso...

* * *

—¿Y bien?... —Maby miró a Star con la cara sonriente.

—Es maravilloso, pero creo que me falta algo —Star se miró en todos lados.

—No creas que olvidé los zapatos y los pendientes —Maby le dio dos cajas de diferentes tamaños.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta de todo esto, ¿por qué traen esto y lo estoy usando yo?

—Porque los compramos para ti, obvio. A Marco también le trajimos algunas cosas.

—¿Sabían que saldríamos?

—Rike... lo predijo —Maby se rascó la nuca—, pero bueno, lo que importa ahora es que tú y Marco tengan una bonita velada.

—¿Sabes algo, Maby? Hay algo que me inquieta. Digo, Tom volvió a entrar en mi corazón y siento que ahora es mejor de lo que era antes; ha tratado de cambiar y me ha apoyado; es alguien bueno ahora... a pesar de que trató de asesinarnos…

—Bueno, Star, esto es una decisión que tendrás que tomar por tu cuenta; tu corazón y tus pensamientos deben estar conectados a la hora de estar con alguien más. Dime, ¿qué sensación sientes al estar con cada uno?

—He sentido muchas cosas... pero, la verdad, no quiero dar muchas ilusiones.

—Sólo inténtalo, pero si de plano no te convences, sólo déjalo fluir.

—De acuerdo...

* * *

—Y... listo, ya estás mi querido Marco, ahora sólo te perfumo un poco por aquí y un tanto por allá y... ya está —Rike se sintió orgulloso.

—No puedo creer que seas tan bueno en esto, ¿qué no sabes hacer?

—Nada, literalmente nada. Sé hacer de todo, pero ese es otro tema. Ahora lo importante es enfocarse, si quieres que está noche todo funcione, tienes que hacer que funcione, ¿de acuerdo? —Marco asintió—. Muy bien, ahora, debemos hablar sobre lo que dirás en la mesa, como esto es nuevo para ustedes, tendrás que ser muy cauteloso, pero a la vez amigable, como eres siempre con ella. Así que, veamos...

* * *

—Espero que te haya gustado...

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Debo admitir que tienen un muy buen gusto ustedes dos.

—Sí, es algo que tenemos en común. Por cierto, Rike me dijo que te llevaras la varita por cualquier cosa. ¡Oh! Y también me pidió que te dé esto —era un dulce.

—¿Un dulce? Muy bien —Star se iba a comer el dulce, pero Maby la detuvo.

—¡Espera! No es para ti, es para el unicornio que se encuentra en tu varita. Rike dice que le dará una gran potencia y serás capaz de lanzar hechizos muy fuertes, lo malo es que sólo es temporal, por lo que úsalo con cuidado.

—Claro.

—Oye, hay otra cosa que debo decirte.

—Dime.

—Rike me comentó que si usarás la varita, digas "súper" antes de un hechizo: así activas el potenciador.

—Muy bien, lo tomaré en cuenta.

* * *

—Y, entonces, así quedó: mencionarás lo bien que se ve al salir, pero siendo sutil, no muy halagador. Cuando lleguen ahí, la mirarás a los ojos un poco de tiempo sin que se dé cuenta en lo que se te ocurre algo bonito que decir; los ojos siempre son una inspiración, pero no hables de ojos, ¿está bien?

—Entendido, creo que vamos bien...

* * *

—Obviamente al salir te dirá lo bien que te ves, conociendo a —Maby iba decir algo, pero fingió toser y siguió—… Rike, es lo primero que le dirá que haga. Así que sugiero un simple "Gracias, tú también" —dijo actuando.

—Está bien...

* * *

—¡Excelente, Marco! Creo que ya estás listo.

—¿Funcionará?

—Star es muy impredecible, ciertamente. Te sugiero que vayas en paz; no te confíes mucho. Siendo sincero, sólo debes ser tu mismo; las dimensiones lo acomodarán todo para que el Universo salga adelante. En otras palabras, pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

—Vaya, Rike... algo me dice que esta noche será un fracaso.

—No lo veas así, velo como una experiencia a recordar, siempre habrá alguien que se cruce en tu camino.

—Debo admitir que haces sonar todo muy normal...

—Bueno, tengo muchas cualidades. Sin embargo, hay veces en las que quisiera volver a conectarme con mi hermano, quien no he podido convencer de pasar un rato juntos desde hacía ya un tiempo.

—Vaya, eso es triste —Marco se acercó a abrazar a Rike—… y, ¿por qué no intentas una vez más?

—Porque estoy muy seguro de que ahora se encuentra demasiado ocupado.

—¿Él también es como tú?

—Algo así...

* * *

—Así que sólo estate atenta, puede que Marco haga algo inesperado.

—No creo que vaya a pasar nada... —suspiró.

—Bueno, eso será tu decisión. Al menos un abrazo sería suficiente… pues, ya estás lista para esta noche —Maby sacó una flor de su bolsillo y se la puso a Star en la oreja—. Tal vez no sea tu estilo, pero pensé que se te vería bonito.

—¿Sabes...? —se vio en el espejo del tocador—. No se ve tan mal —sonrió—. Creo que ya es hora de irnos —Star se dirigió a la puerta.

—Por supuesto, y ten bonita noche.

—Gracias, Maby.

* * *

—Muy bien, Marco, llegó la hora.

—Sí...

—Salgamos de aquí —Rike abrió la puerta.

Marco no podía creerlo, Star deslumbraba frente a él, sus ojos brillaron al verla. Se acercó con un poco de rubor en su rostro.

—Star, te ves… hermosa —sonrió.

—Gracias —se puso un poco nerviosa—. _Rayos, vamos, Star. Sólo es una cena con tu mejor amigo, nada puede salir mal._

Y ambos salieron por la puerta.

—Salió como pensé…

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, al momento de aplicar lo que hablamos, Marco lo olvidó por completo al verla.

—Era predecible —rio—. Entonces, ¿qué haremos nosotros?

—Podríamos tener nuestra propia cena —sonrió.

—Buena idea, cariño.

* * *

Carl y Hans estaban en el comedor real disfrutando de las alitas, las cuales pidieron por teléfono. Tars llegó con ellos y se sentó.

—Hola Tars, ¿cómo está mi hermana favorita? —Carl le acarició el cabello.

—Soy la única que tienes —Tars rio.

—Lo sé, pero a diferencia de los demás, tú si hablas conmigo más seguido.

—Oye —Hans se ofendió—, ¿qué hay de mí?

—Eso no justifica las veces que me has dejado sólo.

—No porque prefieran ir primero contra mí, significa que te deje sólo a propósito.

—Bueno, ya, pero Tars es alguien especial con quien puedo compartir mi tiempo.

—¿Puedo comer una?

—Claro, Tars.

—Está bien, ignoraré la cuestión que le invitaste una alita que yo pagué. En fin, Tars, ¿ya te enteraste?

—¿De qué?

—Nuestro padre sabe algo y pues como sabes, lo que él sabe nosotros lo sabemos y...

—¡Ve al grano!

—De acuerdo, no te alteres... —Hans le susurró en el oído.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues dos podemos jugar a este juego —insinuó algo molesta.

—Tars, ¿irías después? Quédate con nosotros, de igual forma también iremos para allá —recomendó Carl.

—¿En serio? Entonces, está bien.

—Genial —Tars acompañó a los hermanos a comer y a platicar un rato.

* * *

Marco y Star estaban en camino hacia al restaurante, mientras Rike y Maby se quedaron en la casa a tener su propia cena. Marco se sentía un poco nervioso, pero actuaba seguro, pues no había necesidad de sentirse así. Star disfrutaba caminar junto a Marco, lo miraba de vez en cuando y le regalaba una sonrisa. Marco se percató del restaurante y se detuvo. El recepcionista les habló y les comentó que alguien había reservado una mesa para ellos, Marco hizo un gesto alegre y pasó junto con Star. Ambos se dirigieron a su mesa. La hora había llegado, era el turno de emplear todo lo que Rike habló con Marco.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir conmigo, Star. Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo que no involucre un riesgo mortal.

—Es cierto—rio. El mesero llegó a la mesa y entregó los menús.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras, tengo el dinero suficiente.

—Sí, ya me imagino quien te lo habrá dado; por cierto, ¿no te pareció extraño todo esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, digo, ¿por qué Rike y Maby se empeñaron tanto en hacer esto? La ropa, la cena, la reservación, los adornos. Todo lo que tenemos ahora es gracias a ellos, como si quisieran hacer esto perfecto, pero no entiendo por qué lo hicieron.

—Bueno, Star —se rascó la nuca nervioso—, no quería comentártelo porque se supone que sería especial, pero francamente no quiero que veas raro a nuestros nuevos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

Maby y Rike cenaban un rico platillo de espagueti que Rike cocinó.

—Rike, me alegra que hayamos preparado todo esto para ambos, ¿fue tu idea?

—De hecho, no. Verás, después de hablar con Marco sobre lo que nosotros hemos planeado, me pidió que si podía organizarle una noche especial y romántica a Star. Mi primer paso fue decirte a ti que me acompañaras porque tienes un muy buen gusto con la ropa...

—Pero tú me enseñaste varias cosas más sobre eso.

—Lo sé, por lo que significa que aprendiste bien —rio—. Ahora sí, entonces, mientras pedías la ropa, yo hice una llamada al restaurante donde realicé una reservación especial y cuando habías acabado fuiste a un lugar donde recogiste una flor. Fuimos a comer y de ahí nos dirigimos a comprar los accesorios. Luego recogimos la ropa y estamos aquí.

—¿E hiciste todo eso por él? Eres muy considerado —Maby sonrió.

—Sí, también preparamos algo para Star.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué cosa?

* * *

—Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte Marco, ahora sí que te esmeraste—Star se recogió los cabellos que traspasaban su oreja—. _Debo admitirlo, Marco si piensa muy bien las cosas y hacer esto es muy especial, pero... no lo sé. Mis ojos solo lo ven como el mejor amigo que nunca tuve, sin mencionar a Ponyhead_ —pensó.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado...

* * *

—¿Pero sabes...? Siento que tal vez esto no salga como esperemos, conociendo al Destructor, él ya habrá puesto cartas en el asunto.

—Vaya, ¿Tú crees? Entonces, puede que esto... ¿falle? —mencionó Maby entristecida.

—Me temo que sí, mi querida Maby. Aparte, ellos ya han tenido problemas con esto. Si esto no resulta, tendremos que recurrir a otra opción.

—¿Cuál?

—Un viaje dimensional entre el espacio-tiempo.

—Vaya sorpresa... y hablando de sorpresas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me diste una? —dijo Maby con la mirada seria, mas su tono fue un poco juguetona.

—En este instante —Rike señaló el plato de Maby y ella se percató de que había una cajita ahí.

—Eso no estaba aquí —rio.

—Pero ahora sí, ábrelo...

* * *

—Por cierto, Star, hay algo que quiero comentarte.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Después de pasar unas horas en la prisión de ese enorme castillo y hablar un tanto con Tars, me di cuenta de algo. Es cierto que ella es igual a ti, pero lo que ella no ve es que tú eres más de lo que ella puede influenciar en tu vida y que eres más especial de lo que yo hubiera esperado, digo, desde que llegaste a mi vida pude sentir que mi sueños se podían volver realidad, gracias a ti logré varias cosas que jamás hubiera podido hacer sólo. Nadie más hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste; mejoraste por completo mi vida.

—Marco —dijo Star enternecida—, no sé qué decir —Star agachó la mirada— _¡Demonios! Está haciendo esto muy difícil. ¡Contrólate Star! No es más que una salida entre dos amigos._

—Y eso no es todo, también has arriesgado tu vida por mí y también varias cosas tuyas, como la vez cuando destruiste tu varita para salvarme.

—Marco, tú eras mucho más importante que la varita —Star alzó la mirada— _. En verdad tiene determinación, ahora me siento confundida, ¿qué hago?_

—Lo sé, pero al pasar del tiempo me percaté de que fue una acción la cual ahora valoro mucho.

—Y lo volvería hacer por ti —ambos se miran y se sonrojaron, sintieron algo dentro de sí.

—¿Ya saben lo que van a ordenar? —irrumpió el mesero repentinamente.

—¡Ah! —ambos saltaron del susto—. Sí, claro —Marco miró el menú.

* * *

—¡Rike! —Maby se asombró y sacó un collar—. Es hermoso.

—Lo mejor para la mejor...

—Eres muy tierno —Maby sonrió.

* * *

—Hay veces en las que no dejo de pensar en la suerte que tuve que me topara contigo en mi vida...

—Creo que yo también tuve mucha suerte, Marco —Star tomó un poco de refresco que el mesero había traído.

—Star, cuando terminemos, quisiera que saliéramos a un lugar. Te preparé algo especial…

—¿En serio? —Star se quedó un poco estupefacta—. _¡Dios mío! Haz que esto se detenga por favor…_

Repentinamente, alguien entró por la puerta del restaurante, muchos hicieron un gesto de sorpresa, lo que llevó a Marco y a Star a voltear. Fue cuando Marco pudo ver a Tom y a... ¿Star? Tom pudo observar a la pareja juntos, eso confundió a demonio. Star se levantó de su lugar al igual que Marco. Tom se enfureció.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —Tom se prendió.

—¿No te dijeron, querido? Star estaba saliendo con Marco a tus espaldas...

—¿Entonces quién rayos eres tú?

—Yo soy Tars —rio descontroladamente y se transformó en su verdadera ella, luego se despidió desapareciendo por un portal que apareció de la nada en el suelo, cerrándose de inmediato.

—¡Exijo una explicación! —Tom estaba entre triste, decepcionado y enfadado.

—Tom, espera, esto no es lo que crees. Sólo estamos cenando juntos.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Tom se tornaron rojos y sufrió un dolor de cabeza—. _¡No les creas son puras patrañas!_ —dijo una voz interna—. ¡Díganle la verdad a este pobre tonto! —gritó con furia a través de Tom.

—Destructor —murmuró Star sacando su varita mientras apuntaba directamente hacia al demonio—. La verdad ya la he dicho.

—¿Crees que eso va a detenerme?

—Tal vez no, pero con esto —Star sacó el dulce—, estoy segura de que sí.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía un potenciador... sí, tal vez puedas vencer a Tom, pero no podrás contra esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mira por la ventana —una gran mano gigante acechaba en el oscuro cielo, era de color blanco, parecía ser mecanizado. La gente comenzó a correr y a huir por sus vidas. En las noticias se reportó dicho fenómeno, alertando una evacuación inmediata de la ciudad.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Saluda a mi mano izquierda mecanizada. Es inmune a la magia común, por lo que tendrás que usar el potenciador contra él. Tiempo de decidir preciosa.

—Marco, ¿cuento contigo?

—Desde siempre...

—Entonces tú encárgate de Tom, yo le daré a esa cosa algo para entretenerse.

—Me parece bien —Star evitó a Tom acrobaticamente y se dirigió hacia la posición de la mano.

—¡Encanto de nube vehicular! —apareció una nube rosa en la que Star se subió—.Nubi, llévame a los cielos junto a esa mano gigante.

—Sí, Star...

—Nos volvemos a enfrentar Destructor, pero esta vez no me voy a confiar.

—Eso ya lo veremos —Tom se elevó y cerró los puños sonriendo—. Cobraré venganza por él, no debiste meterte en lo que no debías, Díaz... Tom, ¡Hazte cargo de él!

—Sí, amo...

* * *

—¡Está muy lejos, Star! Pero lo alcanzaremos —dijo la nube frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que lo harás, confío en ti —la nube se dirigía a gran velocidad a la mano, esta las localizó y, con los dedos índice y el de en medio, apuntó; como si fueran cápsulas, se abrieron las puntas de los dedos.

—Parece que nos tiene en la mira, ¡atacará!

—Pues debemos evadirlo a toda costa, ¡vamos!—Star se sujetó bien de la nube. La mano disparó de abajo hacia arriba varias balas grandes que se dirigían con gran rapidez hacia Star. Lograron esquivar el ataque. La mano se recargó y, esta vez, apuntando con todos los dedos, se abrieron unos pequeños hoyos en las puntas de los mismos; de pronto, láseres de color azul salían de ahí en forma de rayo continuo. Con gran agilidad y habilidad, la nube consiguió evadir los rayos; sin embargo, notó que estaba un poco quemada de una orilla.

—Casi llegamos... —la mano volvió a disparar balas, pero esta vez de manera horizontal. Nubi esquivó.

—Lo hiciste bien.

—¡Gracias! —dijo muy alegre. Star se posicionó frente a la mano.

—Enemigo localizado: orden directa de destruir —dijo la mano de una manera robótica.

—La que va a destruir soy yo—Star sonrió.

—Posibilidad de victoria: 160%

—Te demostraré lo contrario —Star sacó el dulce, abrió la varita y la introdujo. Esta inició a expulsar una energía azul.

—Examinando nueva variante... Súper potenciador encontrado. Analizando objeto... Dulce potenciador: aumenta el poder de la magia que se encuentre en cualquier dimensión... posibilidad de victoria: 90% —la mano retrocedió un poco—. Analizando nuevas estrategias de combate.

—No perdamos el tiempo —apuntó la varita al frente.

—Nuevas estrategias de combate implementadas, iniciando modo batalla —la mano se alocó y ahora parecía que tenía artritis; sus dedos se volvieron locos, era la hora de empezar la batalla.

Star entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Súper golpe narval! —la varita expulsó un gran rayo azul del cual salió un gran narval del tamaño de una ballena azul, Star hizo un gesto de asombro. El narval cayó encima de la mano.

—Sobrepeso en el sistema, falla en los mecanismos de vuelo, encontrando solución —la mano, con un rápido movimiento, se volteó y trató de levantar al narval.

— _Sobrepeso, ¿eh?_ —pensó Star—. ¡Súper golpe narval! ¡Súper golpe narval! —dos narvales más del mismo tamaño salieron y se encimaron sobre la mano.

—Sobrepeso exagerado, falla inminente de vuelo —la mano empezó a descender hasta estrellarse en el suelo, salieron chispas de él.

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó Star extrañada. La mano comenzó a moverse y, con mucho esfuerzo, logró levantar a los narvales elevándolos hasta el cielo. En el descenso, Nubi observó a los narvales y los evadió con rapidez.

—Solución aplicada, restaurando mecanismos de vuelo —la mano se levantó con ayuda de los dedos.

—No te dejaré levantarte —Star se acercó velozmente. Desafortunadamente, cuando lo alcanzó, la mano pareció haberse reparado.

—Restauración completada —la mano volvió a flotar y se alejó de Star, yendo a los cielos.

—¡Vamos por él, Nubi!—Star frunció el ceño.

* * *

Marco empezaba a sufrir un poco en la batalla contra Tom, pues este invocó un ejército de muertos vivientes, los cuales ya se habían encimado sobre el escudo que Marco había creado a su alrededor.

—Pobre crédulo, sigues creyendo que podrás derrotarme. Eres un ridículo; sino pudiste en una simple partida de ping-pong, ¿ahora crees hacerlo aquí? —Tom rio, e hizo que debajo de Marco comenzara a quebrarse el suelo.

—¡Demonios! —Marco se encontraba en un grave aprieto y se llenó de estrés. Con un último esfuerzo, hizo más pequeño el escudo y al hacerlo los muertos vivientes cayeron sobre él, generando un impacto el cual Marco aprovechó absorber y, gracias a eso, generó una explosión de energía deshaciéndose de su molestia de una vez.

—Bueno, aún te queda un poco de inteligencia, continuemos con esto —Tom se pone serio. Con su telequinesis, comenzó a lanzarle a Marco cosas al azar, entre esos: un cuchillo. Marco logró regresar el cuchillo y este impacto en el rostro de Tom, provocándole una cortada en su mejilla izquierda.

—Eso dolió... —se sobó la mejilla y prendiéndose en llamas se enfureció—. ¡Ahora si Marco! ¡Te mataré! —Tom se acercó hacia Marco lanzándole golpes directos en el pecho, Marco sufría de dolor, pero se creó un escudo delante de él para dejar de recibir daño.

—¡Basta, Tom! —Marco hizo un gesto de dolor, pero se lo aguantaba.

—¡No pararé nunca! —Tom pegaba sin cesar.

—Entonces no me dejas alternativa —con suma concentración, un rayo salió del escudo de Marco el cual impactó en el pecho de Tom. Este fue lanzado afuera del restaurante, cayendo en el pavimento; tras resultar muy herido, se levantó con la mano en el pecho, parecía que sangraba.

—Marco... —Tom pareció volver en sí. Marco se acercó a Tom y lo vio preocupado.

—¡Tom! ¿Estás bien? —Marco examinó su herida, se veía muy mal.

—Dime por qué...

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué salías con Star en una —tosió—… velada romántica?

—Porque... —Marco apenado, no sabía qué contestar.

—¿Por qué —los ojos de Tom se tiñeron de rojo una vez más, la herida sanó de manera increíble—… eres tan tonto? —sonrió. Marco se sorprendió y Tom lanzó un fuerte golpe que lastimó a Marco brutalmente. Tom se levantó y rió.

* * *

Star se encaminaba hacia la mano una vez más, esta parecía querer disparar, pero antes de hacerlo, Star apuntó con su varita.

—¡Súper fuego blindado de frambuesa! —disparó a las cápsulas abiertas. El proyectil logró entrar al interior del mecanismo y ahí se generó una gran explosión. La mano se tambaleó en el aire.

—Falla de armas de larga distancia; restauración improbable; fallas en el sistema de restauración: activando escudo defensor —la mano se recubre con un escudo transparente el cual lo cubre por completo.

—Lleguemos con él de inmediato —dijo Star—. ¡Súper golpe de cohete de conejo! —sin percatarse, la potencia de este hechizo era tan fuerte, que mandó a Star a la atmósfera. Nubi voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia a Star, en pleno descenso, Nubi apenas y consiguió rescatarla. A gran velocidad, descendieron a la posición de la mano. Antes de que Star pudiese decir algo, la mano, con movimientos ágiles, les dio un fuerte golpe. Star y Nubi se separaron. Star caía, afortunadamente, Nubi la volvió a atrapar.

—Creo que deberíamos usar cinturones — suspiró Nubi aliviada.

—Ya lo creo —Star se limpió la frente.

—Enemigo dañado, incremento en la probabilidad de éxito.

—Yo no cantaría victoria todavía —Star se acercó a la mano.

—Aparentemente ese escudo es infranqueable, si es así, deberías usar algo muy potente...

—¿Cómo qué? —Star pensó en algo—. ¡Oh, ya lo sé! ¡Súper explosión nuclear de mariposas!

—¡Espera, no me refería a...!

—Derrota inminente...

* * *

En el restaurante, Tom seguía batallando con Marco, lanzándole bolas de fuego, hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Ambos pararon y vieron que la explosión se acercaba a ellos.

—No, otra vez —Marco se recubrió con un escudo semiesférico.

—Maldición... —la explosión los cubrió a los dos.

* * *

Tras tremenda explosión gigante (la cual afectó a la ciudad entera), la mano empezó a comportarse de una manera descontrolada.

—Escudos afectados, daño en todo el sistema, fallas en sistemas de ventilación. Sobrecalentamiento en los mecanismos —una alarma sonó en la mano y comenzó a ponerse de color rojo—. Probabilidades de éxito: mínimas. Activando modo: último respiro... —este empezó a humear y a moverse aleatoriamente. Se elevó a los cielos demasiado rápido. Star notó que su varita parpadeaba.

—¡Oh, no! El potenciador se termina. Hay que apresurarnos. Nubi, ¡a la carga! —Ambas iniciaron a perseguir a la mano, esta se movilizaba rápido entre las nubes hasta que lo perdieron de vista. De pronto, Nubi se percató de que la mano estaba detrás de ellas. Esta cierra el puño y activa unos propulsores.

—Parece que nos atacará —Star volteó y la mano encendió sus propulsores, con un movimiento ágil, Nubi la esquivó. La mano desapareció nuevamente. Ahora, como saludo de Star Trek, la mano apuntaba de nuevo. Nubi pensó evadirlo. La mano se abalanzó hacia ellas y Nubi se movió, sin embargo, en un movimiento inesperado, la mano se dirigió del lado donde la nube se había puesto, recibieron un gran impacto que separó a las dos, mandándolas por los aires. Star comenzó a caer nuevamente.

—Único comando disponible: aplastar. Aplicando método —la mano se abrió y se dirigió hacia a Star para aplastarla de lleno contra el suelo. Star reaccionó y vio a la mano encima de ella, vio su varita y parpadeaba más rápido. Parecía que la varita estaba en las últimas. Star apuntó a la mano.

—¡Super mega explosivo láser de cristal! —la varita soltó un rayo gigante el cual cubrió a toda la mano.

—Fa...lla... —la mano se quedó estática en el cielo, era de color negro, pues se había vuelto cenizas. Las partículas desaparecieron en el aire, desintegrando a la mano. Star seguía cayendo...

* * *

Tom estaba en el suelo, desmayado. Marco se acercó a él, había mucho humo en el aire. Marco tosió y llegó con Tom. Desconfiado, se alejó un poco de él y esperó a que reaccionara. Tom despertó y se sobó la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Tom se levantó y vio a Marco—… tú...

—Tom, yo puedo explicarlo.

—No, debí suponerlo. Creo que... —Tom sintió dolor de cabeza—. Ahí está otra vez...

—¿Qué pasa? —Marco se puso en una rodilla para verle mejor.

—Es una sensación en mi cerebro que parece controlarme.

—Supongo que hay algo que podemos hacer... —en eso Star llegó encima de Nubi y corrió junto a Marco.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues, Tom tiene un gran dolor en la cabeza.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargo —Rike salió de entre la niebla—, y al parecer también tendré que ocuparme de este desastre; saldrá muy caro, tendré que hacer una factura.

—Star... —Tom miró a la rubia entristecido.

—Tom, creo que debemos hablar —Marco se alejó un poco apenado.

—¿Qué pasó, Star?—Tom se sobó la cabeza, le seguía doliendo.

—Resultaste muy herido. Perdón, fue mi culpa. Creo que debí avisarte sobre esto.

—No te culpes, preciosa. Tú también tienes derecho a salir de vez en cuando...

—Sí, ¡pero no de esta manera! Tom, esta noche fue muy difícil para mí y la verdad...

—Shh —Tom calló a Star—… tranquila, no te estreses —le dio un abrazo—. Al menos ahora estás conmigo a pesar de que traté de asesinarte.

—Sí, aunque ese haya sido el Destructor—Star rio.

—Cierto, entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Salimos de aquí?

—No… deberías irte con Rike. Él te ayudará. Debo… hablar con Marco también —Tom suspiró.

—Está bien...

—Marco, te recomiendo que olvides la sorpresa que tenías preparada, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que hallarás a alguien más —Marco lucía confundido—. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con el alcalde de esta ciudad, no quiero molestias, si es que sigue aquí —rio mientras chasqueó los dedos desapareciendo. Star se levantó y se encamina a la posición de Marco.

—Ya podemos irnos.

—¿Y qué pasará con Tom?

—Ya hablé con él, estará bien.

—Oye Tom, ¿sabías que hay algo que se llama paz interior?

—¿Paz qué?

—Acompáñame, te ayudaré con tu problema de ira.

—¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

—Y más... —Rike levantó a Tom y se retiraron.

—Bueno, Marco. Creo que debo ser sincera contigo antes de irnos —Star sentó a Marco en una silla del restaurante, el cual ya incluso se encontraba sin techo, la estrellas eran visibles desde ahí. Ella también se sentó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Star suspiró.

—Verás, Tom ha sido alguien muy especial para mí, y la verdad he visto muchos cambios en él. No quiero ser mala, pero quiero seguir intentándolo con él; me ha hecho sentir bien conmigo misma y lo quiero mucho. Tú seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo —ambos se dieron un abrazo, Marco sonrió.

— _Al menos lo pude intentar_ —pensó. Tars se había ocultado y escuchó todo.

—¿Cuándo fue qué ocurrió todo esto? ¿Acaso mi influencia no fue la suficiente? Creo que fue culpa del equilibrio perfecto, todo lo que yo hice o haga ya no es relevante... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lamentarás el día en que escogiste esta decisión, Star Butterfly! Muy pronto volverás a saber de mí y haré que Marco se quedé con nosotras... para siempre —sonrió y rio maquiavélicamente a la vez.

—Y ahora... ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Marco un tanto despistado.

—Podemos comer nachos y ver una película; escuché que Maby dijo que en la cocina de Rike se encuentran los mejores nachos del Multiverso.

—¿En serio?

—No, pero podríamos buscar.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no? —al levantarse, Marco dejó caer una pequeña caja que estaba en su chaqueta.

—Marco, ¿qué es eso? —desesperado y nervioso, tomó la caja y la guardó.

—Na-nada en especial, será mejor irnos —empujándola, ambos se fueron a la casa de Rike para disfrutar de una buena noche de películas... y nachos.

* * *

 **¡Hola mis lectores, y amigos! Perdonen la tardanza, no había tenido el tiempo para arreglar mis capítulos, además de que he estado ocupado con otros libros que tengo en Wattpad. En fin, ¡he vuelto! Y no se preocupen, les recompensaré, habrán cuatro capítulos nuevos (en ellos se incluye este), para enmendar el tiempo perdido, sin más que decir:**

 **¡Comenta si te gustó!**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	10. Demencia en el castillo

Demencia en el castillo

Tras pasar una larga y divertida noche, Star se levantó alegre de por fin haber resuelto su problema emocional. Se dirigió a la sala y aún no había nadie, parecía que Rike se llevaría un rato con Tom. Marco seguía dormido y Maby no aparecía por ningún lado. Star fijó su mirada a la puerta y se percató de que había una nota en el suelo. Se encaminó hacia ella, pensando que podía ser de Rike explicando su ausencia o la de Maby. Sin embargo, al abrir la nota leyó algo perturbador.

 _"Srta. Butterfly:_  
 _Espero que haya gozado de una hermosa noche, pero la diversión no se detenía hasta ahí. Me alegra decirle que tengo a una de sus mejores amigas secuestrada y cabe la mínima posibilidad de que cuando usted se anime a venir, ya esté muerta. Pero oiga, no se ponga triste, sólo mencioné que era una posibilidad. Me encuentro en el castillo de Mewny, nadie sabe quién soy o dónde estoy, he capturado a todos como rehenes, pero sólo a una la estoy amenazando de muerte. Me temo que si no viene todos padecerán. Tiene 15 minutos para tomar una decisión y ni siquiera se le ocurra traer su varita, porque estaré con su amiga en todo momento. Con mucho afecto:_  
 _James."_

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Star estaba impactada, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Dejó su varita en la mesa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta principal para dirigirse hacia el castillo, pero al asomar su cabeza afuera, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—La tenemos... —fue lo último que alcanzó a oír luego de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Al despertar, Star abrió los ojos lentamente un poco confusa y adolorida. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba en una habitación del castillo de Mewny. Star vio una hoja en una pequeña mesa y un muñeco con espirales cuadrados en sus cachetes. Star frunció el ceño y agarró la nota furiosa.

— _Veamos que tienes para mí, maniaco_ —pensó tensa.

 _"Vaya, no lo pensó ni un segundo Srta. Butterfly. Usted si es una verdadera amiga, he de admitirlo. Ahora bien, ya que fue tan amable de seguir mis indicaciones, va lo siguiente. Tiene 10 minutos para cruzar el pasillo que está detrás de esa puerta. Al abrirla comenzará el tiempo, por lo que puede tomarse el tiempo necesario; sin embargo yo no se lo recomendaría, pues dudo mucho que su amiga tenga el mismo tiempo (risa). Así que lo ideal sería apresurar el paso._  
 _Con afecto:_  
 _James._  
 _P.d. Habrá muchos_ _ **muñecos**_ _como estos a lo largo del camino, ¿es una pista? Eso ya depende de usted. Haga lo que quiera con ellos, ¡incluso pueden ser un recuerdo! (Risa)."_

—¿Quién será? —preguntó preocupada—. Sea quien sea, necesita mi ayuda.

Star agarró el muñeco y lo guardó, luego caminó lentamente a la puerta, colocó su mano en la perilla y antes de abrirla se mentalizó; se vio a ella misma recorriendo el pasillo de manera rápida y ágil. Abrió la puerta velozmente y comenzó a correr, sin previo aviso, el suelo se abrió. Star a duras penas y pudo saltar del suelo, el cual apenas se iba abriendo. Se sujetó del otro lado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— _¡Demonios!_ —pensó acelerada, viendo el hueco en el suelo—. _Pude haber muerto_ — A partir de ahí decidió que lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con calma pero a la vez rápidas. Miró al frente y aparentemente no había nada.

—No se confíe Srta. Butterfly —una voz habló sobre el pasillo, Star dedujo que era James por lo de "Srta. Butterfly".

— _Estoy lista para ti_ —frunció el ceño. Posicionó su pie en el piso y continuó corriendo con un gran despegue. El suelo se abrió varias veces y Star logró saltar exitosamente estando a salvo.

—8 minutos, el tiempo corre — James rio al final de su comentario. Star corrió nuevamente y, esta vez, varias flechas se dispararon hacia ella. Se agachó y gateó por el suelo evadiendo las flechas; sin embargo, estas no cesaban. De pronto, cuchillas filosas brotaban del suelo amenazando de muerte a la joven rubia. Desafortunadamente, recibió varios cortes en sus brazos y sus piernas. Llegó a un punto en el cual las flechas terminaron de salir. Se levantó y, malherida, siguió corriendo. De las paredes salían varios pinchos metálicos que rozaban el cuerpo de Star. Ella se asustó un poco— 3 minutos, Srta. Butterfly —la voz sonaba feliz. La chica se sintió impotente.

—Debo lograrlo —se dijo a ella misma. Con sumo cuidado, pasó lentamente por en medio del pasillo, los pinchos que entraban y salían apenas la tocaban, pero un paso en falso y moriría.

—1 minuto —Star vio que ya faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta. Finalmente llegó al otro lado y cuando corrió hacia la puerta; inesperadamente se abrió el suelo, Star se agarró del otro extremo de la abertura con una sola mano—. 20 segundos —la chica, con sus últimas fuerzas, subió y, arrastrándose, llegó al picaporte—5, 4, 3, 2, 1... —Star abrió la puerta en el último segundo.

— _Lo hice_ —pensó exhausta.

—Muy bien hecho, Srta. Butterfly. Sin embargo, aún falta mucho para llegar a su amiga —rio—. Buena suerte.

— _Debe ser un chiste_ —pensó malhumorada. Star se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Vio a otro muñeco junto a otra nota, Star la tomó, al igual que el muñeco.

 _"Veo que tiene determinación Srta. Butterfly; comprobemos si dura un poco más. He preparado para_ _usted una serie de recorridos peligrosos, el cual, para su infortunio, es un laberinto donde tiene que llegar al final. Es la última prueba para llegar a su amiga, si es que no se queda atrapada o muerta en el camino (risa). Será mejor que cruce por cada una de ellas, pues no sabe con lo que se puede encontrar. Deseándole suerte: James"._

Star vio que en una esquina había una pequeña bolsa de mano con otra nota.

 _"No nos olvides Srta. Butterfly"_

Star observó dentro de la bolsa y había dos muñecos más. La chica sacó los otros dos muñecos que ella había recogido y los metió dentro de la misma. Se lo colgó en el hombro.

—Debo apresurarme, ¿por dónde empezaré? —Star miró todas las puertas que estaban en frente de ella—. _¿Estarán conectadas?_ — Se acercó a la puerta de la izquierda y la abrió. Se encontró con un pasillo; en el suelo había otra nota, otro muñeco y una linterna.

 _"Ojos hay en la oscuridad, muerte hay al observar, abajo has de mirar, pero sin el camino descuidar"_

Star agarró la linterna y la encendió, apuntando hacia el suelo. Tomó el muñeco y lo guardó, luego avanzó; la curiosidad la invadía al querer mirar arriba, pero como dice el dicho: "la curiosidad mató al gato"; por lo que no estaba dispuesta a ver. Caminaba lentamente, decidida. Llegó un momento en que el suelo parecía estar quebrado o fragmentado; así que, evadiendo esas partes, siguió caminando. Vio hoyos en el suelo, pinchos salían de ellos, Star los evadió, logrando llegar al final. Abrió la puerta entrando a otra habitación. En la puerta del otro lado había pegada otra nota.

 _"Felicidades, ha logrado llegar al final del laberinto, pero, ¿tiene todos los muñecos? No me diga que esta fue la primera puerta en abrir (risa)."_

—¡Maldita sea! —La chica se percató de que el laberinto no estaba conectado y también que había rumbos sin salida; además de que al menos ya sabía que puerta era la salida. La joven rubia regresó al principio, evadiendo los riesgos del pasillo obscuro. Guardó la linterna. Suspiró—. Tomemos la siguiente ruta amigos —dijo dirigiéndose a los muñecos de su bolsa. Caminó a la siguiente puerta, al entrar había dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra al frente; entonces analizó que la habitación de la derecha era una conexión con la que estaba; a su lado izquierdo había una mesa con un lápiz, una hoja en blanco, una nota y otro muñeco. Star guardó el muñeco y leyó la nota.

 _"Si un laberinto has de cruzar, el camino tendrás que recordar; un dibujo sería lo ideal, para así en el extravío no pensar"_

—Al menos este tal James tiene algo de bueno al dejarme hacer esto —Star tomó la hoja y el lápiz; inició a trazar las primeras habitaciones en ella. Decidió tomar la puerta de enfrente primero, al entrar, solo vio otra en frente. Miró a su alrededor y no había nada. Aun as,í dibujó la habitación; tomó la ruta al siguiente cuarto, donde había un rompecabezas sencillo de hacer en la pared. Una nota estaba pegada a lado derecho del mismo.

 _"El puzzle debes resolver, para un misterio desenvolver; el cuarto vacío te va a sorprender, cuando el puzzle incompleto vayas a hacer"_

— _No se ve tan difícil_ —luego de mover una que otra pieza, consiguió juntar las piezas en su forma correcta, originando la imagen de un muñeco— _. ¿Qué podría esperar?_ —pensó aburrida. Star regresó al cuarto anterior y ya no estaba vacío, había dos muñecos en dos mesas diferentes, una nota había en una tercera mesa en medio.

 _"Tomarás una difícil decisión, pues uno te destrozará el corazón; mientras el otro te dará la razón. Una diferencia verás y a ese no escogerás."_

—Vaya —Star se acercó a uno de los muñecos, sacó uno de los que traía en el bolso y los observó detalladamente; se veían iguales. Se acercó al otro y fue el mismo resultado—. ¿Cuál será?—se preguntó un poco tensa. Decidió echarles otro vistazo y ahora los miró a los ojos, se movían de un lado a otro y notó que los ojos del muñeco que veía la seguían—. Wow, supongo que este no es... a menos de que —puso uno de los muñecos que ella traía en frente de ella y empezó a moverlo, este también la seguía—… eso no lo había notado —se acercó al otro y este no hacía lo mismo; por lo tanto, agarró al que movía los ojos. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta a la que no había entrado; Star extendió su mapa para dibujarlo.

Ella entró y vio que había tres puertas: una enfrente, otra a la derecha (siendo esta la que guía al principio) y otra a la izquierda. Decidió ir a la que estaba a la izquierda primero. Cruzó un pasillo y lo dibujó en su mapa. Llegó a la habitación y vio que había una gran piscina, con una pared dividiéndola a la mitad, una nota estaba pegada en la pared.

 _"Cruzar con cuidado, quedarse en el agua demasiado podría causarle molestias..."_

Star vio que cruzar mojaría a los muñecos y pensó que eso tal vez los haría defectuosos; por lo que decidió regresar, pero antes dibujó la zona en su mapa. Tomó la otra puerta y al ver el cuarto vio una puerta a la izquierda, tenía un candado, una nota estaba en la pared.

 _"Una llave está escondida, para abrir la puerta la necesitas, temo que si no la tienes, date por perdida."_

—¡Esto me volverá loca! —gritó furiosa. Suspiró frustrada—. Estoy empezando a hartarme, ojalá todos se encuentren bien; mi padre seguro también debe estar en peligro... tengo que salvarlos a todos —frunció el ceño—. Ahora, ¿dónde estará la llave? —Star miró su mapa—. El único lugar a seguir es la habitación de la piscina, iré hacia allá.

* * *

Star regresó a ese cuarto. Dejó los muñecos en el suelo y cruzó rápidamente el agua por debajo, pues la pared le impedía el paso directo. Al llegar al otro lado, había otra puerta. Abrió. Desafortunadamente, su mapa se había quedado en el bolso, por lo que tendría que dibujar esto después.

En esa habitación había un cofre cerrado, se imaginó que también ocupaba otra llave, por lo que siguió caminando, para su suerte, aún había un camino que seguir. Abrió otra puerta que estaba detrás del cofre. Ahí se hallaba una llave al fondo, encima de una mesa; miró hacia arriba y había muchos murciélagos—. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? —se preguntó extrañada— _. Ahora que lo veo, no reconozco muy bien esta parte del castillo, ¿dónde estaré?_ —pensó desconfiada; a pesar de ello, no podía perder tiempo. Se dio cuenta de una nota en la pared, a lado de la puerta que acababa de abrir.

 _"Dudo que a nuestros amigos quieras despertar, pues no han comido y hambrientos están; son más de lo crees, son capaces de consumir todo tu ser."_

Star se agachó y comenzó a gatear despacio hacia la otra parte de la habitación. Al llegar se levantó y agarró la llave, junto a ella había otro muñeco, que tenía un mensaje: _"Corre"._ El muñeco la vio e inició a hacer un sonido ruidosamente irritante. Los murciélagos abrieron los ojos y eran rojos, mostraron sus dientes afilados y soltaron un sonido chillón. Star se tapó los oídos y, tomando la llave, junto al muñeco que aún seguía emitiendo sonido, fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta; sin embargo, muchas de las bestias llegaron a morderla y otras a rasguñarla. Para su suerte, llegó viva al cuarto del cofre.

—¡Ya cállate, maldición! —lo estampó contra el suelo, la bocinita del muñeco se rompió—. Al fin —suspiró. Se agarró todas sus heridas— _. Esto arde_ —Star se dirigió al cofre, e insertando la llave, lo abrió. Dentro del cofre había otra llave, Star pensó que era la del candado: la tomó.

Cruzó la piscina una vez más, pero esta vez sintió un gran ardor.

— _¡Demonios!_ —el dolor era insoportable, pero al menos salió viva; notó un poco quemada su piel, tal vez a eso se refería la nota al no permanecer tanto tiempo en el agua. Tras secarse, Star tomó la bolsa con los muñecos y dibujó todos esos cuartos, aunque dudaba que fuera a volver, pero lo hizo por si acaso. Ella ya quería terminar con toda esa locura. Star arribó a la habitación donde estaba la puerta con candado, la abrió y dentro se encontraban dos muñecos más. Los agarró y los guardó. Había una nota más.

 _"Bien hecho Srta. Butterfly, usted ha demostrado su constancia, le pido amablemente que salga de este 'laberinto' y suba; temo decirle que está en el sótano. No olvide traer lo que ha recogido y hecho."_

—Muy bien —Star ya se iba, pero decidió echarle un vistazo a la habitación y se percató que había un hueco en la pared. Vio arriba del hueco una imagen y luego de analizarla se dio cuenta que era el mismo mapa que había estado dibujando, o al menos parte de ella, pues estaba incompleta.

Star puso sus garabatos en el hueco y un rayo lo escaneó. La pared se movió hacia atrás y en el suelo se mostró una rendija; la abrió y se encontró con otro muñeco: _"¡Me encontraste!"_ , decía un cartelito que el mismo sostenía. Star lo tomó y guardó. Recordando el camino, salió de esas habitaciones y se fue a la primera puerta que había entrado: sacó la linterna y caminó.

—Staaaaar... —unas voces la llamaban, por poco volteaba hacia arriba, aunque pudo observar unos puntos rojos, eso le alertó y solo siguió caminando, pero para su mala suerte, pisó una de las grietas, quebrando el piso y quedando con un pie atorado.

—¡Rayos! —Star se levantó sin mirar hacia arriba. Buscó la linterna con sus manos, de buena gana al menos logró encontrarla. Star estaba malherida, pero la presión la obligaba a continuar. Siguió y evadió los pinchos. Abrió la puerta y, esta vez miró, confiada a la otra puerta. La abrió y vio muchas escaleras; Star soltó un bufido. Desganada y cansada, subió y llegó a una puerta más. Decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso. Después de eso, entró por la puerta. Un pasillo más que recorrer la esperaba por delante.

—Ya está muy cerca, Srta. Butterfly —dictó James. Star empezó a caminar firme hacia el otro lado, despacio. Para su sorpresa, un muñeco se paró detrás de ella, diciendo

—Abrazo —el muñeco inició a correr y Star, por intuición, supo que ese muñeco no tenía que abrazarla, por lo que corrió también, aunque no tan rápido por las heridas. El muñeco seguía repitiendo la misma palabra. Star siguió corriendo hasta que encontró otra puerta, la cruzó y se recargó sobre ella para descansar. Sin embargo, otro muñeco surgió de la pared, Star se enojó— _. ¡No puede ser cierto!_ —corrió una vez más.

—Dame un abrazo —insinuó el gran muñeco con voz chillona.

—¡No te daré nada! —Star quería golpearlo, pero sus heridas eran muchas, así que sólo continuó corriendo. Llegó a la penúltima habitación, donde igual se recargó sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos con la respiración acelerada.

—Ha llegado a su destino, Srta. Butterfly —el títere estaba parado en medio de la sala y junto a él estaba Ponyhead. Star abrió los ojos.

—¡Ponyhead! —Star quedó pasmada, su mejor amiga trató de decir algo pero tenía la boca tapada, además, estaba atrapada dentro de un tipo de mecanismo mortal—. ¡Tú, desgraciado! —dijo Star corriendo hacia el muñeco para golpearlo, pero al hacerlo lo traspasó.

—¿Creyó que era yo? Pobre crédula, esto es un holograma. Mi presencia no es requerida aquí, Srta. Butterfly, pero la suya sí. Tenía pensado en que llegaría aquí en una hora y veinte minutos, y vaya que acerté. Con cinco minutos de sobra, los necesarios para abrir la trampa mortal de su amiga; así que hagamos esto. Su amiga tiene una cerradura que se abre mediante un chip, pero sólo uno específicamente lo abre, tiene los siguientes cuatro minutos para hacerlo.

—¡¿Y dónde están los chips?! —preguntó Star desesperada.

—¿Por qué cree que le dije acerca de los muñecos, Srta. Butterfly? —el holograma desapareció. Star observó a su amiga preocupada y esta sólo soltaba sonidos de desesperación. Star, sin perder más tiempo, sacó todos los muñecos que había recolectado y los comenzó a destrozar como loca; de ellos salieron muchos chips. Star agarró todos y, uno por uno, los inició a pasar por el scaner. Chip tras chip, este irradiaba una luz roja hasta que ya no tenía más. Star se confundió.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! —Ponyhead siguió haciendo ruidos, Star la miró; ella, con los ojos, señaló al suelo. Star se asomó y se dio cuenta de que había otro chip en el suelo.

—5 —una voz contaba—… 4, 3, 2... —Star puso el otro chip y la trampa se abrió.

—¡Amiga! —Ponyhead se acercó a Star y ella la abrazó.

—¡Por un momento pensé que te perdería! —Star lloró. Ambas se consolaron y calmaron.

—Muy bien hecho Srta. Butterfly. Consiguió rescatar a su preciada amiga, pero aún quedan muchos a quienes rescatar. Siga adelante, si aún los quiere con vida.

—¡Vamos! Yo te ayudaré —dijo Ponyhead decidida. Star asintió con el ceño fruncido, Ponyhead notó a Star un poco malherida: le ayudó a caminar.

Ambas cruzaron la última puerta y se toparon con mucha gente amarrada y amordazada; entre ellos estaban el rey y la Alta Comisión. Corrieron hacia ellos y Star le quitó la mordaza a su padre.

—¡Es una trampa, hija! —Star volteó y miró un robot volador con una franja roja de donde le salía humo, el robot parecía tener rayos láser y taladros en las manos.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Star, Ponyhead se puso enfrente y trató de soltar un rayo de su cuerno, pero no pasó nada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No hay magia ni nada por el estilo en el Universo, fue absorbido.

—¡¿Y eso cuándo pasó?! —Ponyhead lucía confundida.

—Larga historia, luego te cuento —Star miró al robot y este se acercaba lentamente de forma amenazante. Star miró a los rehenes—. ¿Alguien tiene algo puntiagudo?

—Yo, amiga, obvio —dijo mientras le apuntaba con su cuerno.

—Supongo que servirá —Star se alejó con Ponyhead—. Muy bien, según yo, esa franja roja es su debilidad; así que temo deberás clavarle tu cuerno ahí.

—¿Y eso no me dolerá? —preguntó asustada.

—No prometo nada —rio nerviosa.

—Bueno, a ver cómo sale esto —volteó a ver al robot—. Encárgate de ellos, tienen que salir de aquí.

—De acuerdo —Star comenzó a desamarrar a todos.

—Déjame ayudarte Star —replicó su padre.

—Está todo bajo control, tú sólo guía a los demás a la salida —su padre asintió.

—Rike es un buen muchacho, hija. Nunca desconfíes de él —Star asintió igualmente y su padre se fue con los demás—. ¡Vámonos, vámonos!

Ponyhead se abalanzó contra el robot y le clavó su cuerno en el interior de la franja, dañándolo gravemente; en respuesta, el robot le taladró el cuerno. Ponyhead sufría un gran dolor, se despegó del robot y notó un hoyo en su cuerno. Ponyhead frunció el ceño.

—¡Ahora, verás, pedazo de chatarra! —gritó furiosa. Se abalanzó otra vez contra el robot; este, reaccionando rápidamente, disparó rayos de sus pistolas láser, los cuales estaban en sus hombros. Un rayo le dio a Ponyhead.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Star, quien se acercó al ver el daño que le hicieron a su amiga.

—Sí, sí; sólo que con un cuerno dañado —dijo triste.

—Súbeme, romperé sus rayos —Ponyhead, acatando la órden, le ayuda a Star y deja que se monte en ella. El robot disparaba, pero Ponyhead ahora estaba más atenta y evadía los rayos exitosamente. Star cayó encima del robot e inició a patear en sus pistolas, dañándolas. Ponyhead aprovechando la oportunidad, le clavó el cuerno en la franja una vez más. El robot cayó y, después de retorcerse, explotó. Star y Ponyhead suspiraron de alivio; ambas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron con los demás.

—¿Cómo pasó todo esto? —Star vio a su amiga preocupada.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue haber recibido un golpe y cuando desperté ya estaba ahí...

—Vaya, supongo que tenía razón...

—¿Quién?

—James, parece que nadie lo vio ni lo notó, o bueno, al menos tú lo viste.

—Ese títere estaba loco...

—No tienes idea.

—¿Y qué ha pasado contigo, amiga?

—Te cuento en el camino...

Después de una larga charla, ambas llegaron con los demás. Su padre había mandado a todos en donde correspondían, luego fue con su hija para darle un abrazo.

—Qué bueno que todos están bien —Star se encontraba aliviada.

—Me alegro de que tú también.

—Espera un momento —Star vio a su alrededor— _, ¿dónde está Eclipsa?_

—¿Qué pasa hija?

—¿Y… Eclipsa? —preguntó confusa.

—¡Es cierto! —respondió el rey asombrado—. No la vi aquí, hija.

—¿Y qué tal si todo esto fue una distracción? —Star analizó la situación—. Rike ocupado, yo ocupada, la Comisión capturada sin poder avisarle a Rike —Star miró a su padre pasmada—… ¡El Destructor estuvo aquí! —Star corrió a la sala del trono, Ponyhead fue con ella.

—¿Y ese tal Destructor es del que me hablaste?

—Sí, así es...

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba Eclipsa. Se encontraba vencida, hincada; un poco cansada.  
Star corrió hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?

—Pensé que no lo volvería a ver nunca... —Eclipsa estaba muy asustada, estupefacta.

—¿Y la varita? —Eclipsa vio a Star con ojos de tristeza. Por su parte, Star estaba muy sorprendida.

—Todo fue tan rápido...

* * *

 **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado un capítulo más de esta historia!**

 **¡Si les gusta, comenten!**


	11. Aparición inesperada

Aparición inesperada

Marco estaba despertando, se estiró y luego se frotó los ojos. Salió de la habitación y buscó a Star. Ella no estaba por ningún lado. Entonces decidió buscar a Maby para decirle sobre Star; pero tampoco la encontró y a Rike no se inmutó a buscarlo porque sabía que estaba ocupado con Tom.

— _¿Dónde estarán todos?_ —pensó por Star y Maby. Inspeccionó toda la casa y vio que la varita de Star estaba sobre la mesa— _. Esto me da mala espina, Star no saldría sin la varita_ —Marco se dirigió a la puerta principal y notó una hoja en el suelo: era la nota que había recibido Star— ¡No puede ser! Debo ir a ayudarla.

Agarra la varita y, sorprendentemente, observó que no cambiaba; esto le extrañó a Marco, aun así, la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo. Marco salió de la casa y trató de crear un portal con sus tijeras, pero no pudo hacerlo; esto lo confundió. Se percató de que sus tijeras estaban teñidas de negro.

—¿Y esto? —las examinó de cerca—. No sé qué tienen, pero seguro fue por culpa del Destructor. Demonios, ¿ahora cómo le hago? —Marco miró el largo pasillo que estaba afuera de la casa de Rike, estaba repleto de puertas—. Jamás sabré cuál de estas lleva al reino de Mewny —Marco miró una de las puertas, irradiaba un aura muy obscura—… ¿debería ir a ver? Últimamente pienso que esa clase de cosas guían al Destructor, ¡lo intentaré! —el chico se dirigió hacia ella y entró sin importarle el riesgo de quedar varado en el limbo de las dimensiones. Al salir de la puerta, contempló un inmenso bosque con neblina. Era obscuro y frío. Marco intentó regresar, pero la puerta había desaparecido.

—Espero no estar en otro Universo o algo así. Ojalá no me haya perdido —deseó caminando hacia adelante sin un rumbo exacto, pensó que saldría en cualquier momento. Tras largos minutos de andar y andar, Marco pensó que el bosque jamás se acabaría o así era antes de que se topara con una pequeña niña, extrañamente. La niña, aparentemente de cinco o seis años, se acercó a él y le extendió los brazos en señal de que la cargara. Marco la cargó y la niña se acercó a su oído.

—No dejes que te atrape —susurró para después reírse. Marco la bajó un poco asustado—. Empieza el juego —la niña corrió y se perdió en la neblina; él sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Miró hacia atrás. A unos cuantos metros había un hombre parado ahí, observándolo; no tenía rostro y vestía bien, caminó un poco a la izquierda, perdiéndose en la arboleda. El bosque se puso más obscuro y la neblina era más densa, el aire tenía un aroma extraño.

— _¿Qué rayos es todo esto?_ —pensó. El instinto de correr era mucho y, haciendo caso de él, corrió a un destino indefinido— _. ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?_ —Marco se sentía diferente y extraño dentro de él. Entonces encontró una hoja pegada en un árbol.

 _"Gas del miedo, evita respirar lo más que puedas —G"_

—Gracias, Guardián —Marco, con su chaqueta, se tapó la nariz y respiraba lo menos que podía— _. Me pregunto de dónde proviene ese gas, ¿quién será ese tipo sin rostro? Tan sólo de verlo me da escalofríos_ —Marco seguía corriendo, deseando querer salir de ahí. Entonces visualizó una silueta, algo lejana— _. ¿Será el tipo sin rostro?_ —Marco se escondió detrás de un árbol. Unos segundos después regresó a mirar. Nada— _. ¿Dónde está la maldita salida?_ —Marco continuó corriendo hacia el frente con la esperanza de salir del bosque. Entonces, de la nada, alguien se abalanzó contra Marco; este cayó al suelo y sintió a alguien encima.

—¡Muere, engendro! —Marco alzó las manos.

—¡Espera...! —la persona pareció haber reconocido la voz del chico.

—¿Marco? —este la reconoció también.

—¿Kelly? —ambos se levantaron.

—Perdóname, Marco. Pensé que eras el tipo sin rostro.

—Por un momento pensé que era mi fin... oye, ¿y con qué me ibas a matar? —preguntó Marco al ver que alrededor de Kelly no había nada.

—Con esta espada, pero —Kelly puso la mano donde ella había puesto una espada, pero ya no estaba—… mi espada... ¡no está!¡ Juraría que la dejé aquí!

—Al menos yo aún tengo la varita —Marco revisó su bolsillo y no sintió nada—. ¡¿Pero qué?! —Marco comenzó a buscar desesperado, pero no halló nada—. ¡La varita! ¡Tampoco está!

—Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible —dijo Kelly agarrando a Marco del brazo; ambos se levantaron. Caminaban rápidamente al frente sin saber exactamente su destino.

—¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó Marco confuso.

—Estaba tranquila, paseando, cuando recibí un mensaje de Star para decirme que estaba en problemas, que se hallaba en un bosque obscuro y sombrío.

—¿Entonces estamos en Mewny? —Kelly asintió—. Menos mal. Por cierto, dudo mucho que te haya enviado ese mensaje, parece que te engañaron.

—Creo que ya me había percatado de eso. En fin, ¿tú como llegaste hasta aquí?

—Larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo...

—Pues bien… —Marco puso al día a Kelly acerca de Tars, el Destructor, Rike, e inclusive lo que pasó entre él y Star la noche anterior.

—Vaya, ¿entonces una ente oscura de Star trata de destruir el Universo?

—Por lo que he entendido, sí —ambos se toparon con más neblina—. Aguanta la respiración.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo...

—De acuerdo.

Después de unos minutos, Marco le dio la señal para que respirara. Kelly estaba confundida.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Gas del miedo.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Un amigo me lo dijo. Ahora, salgamos de este bosque.

Los dos corrieron sin saber a dónde se dirigían, pero entonces surgió una silueta de la neblina; Marco reaccionó escondiéndose junto con Kelly, el chico castaño le pidió que esté en silencio.

—No sirve de nada que se escondan —la voz de la pequeña niña espantó a Marco—. Cuando lo vean, solo corran hacia el otro lado —la niña corrió en dirección opuesta y otra vez se perdió entre la neblina.

—Esa niña da miedo —dijo Marco nervioso.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer caso a lo que dice.

—Está bien —ambos corrieron hacia la dirección que había tomado la niña, hasta que la misma silueta reapareció, corrieron en sentido opuesto, pero la silueta parecía que los seguía.

—¿Qué acaso este tipo se teletransporta? —Kelly sonaba furiosa.

—No lo dudes —ambos siguieron corriendo y la silueta se les aparecía una y otra vez.

—A este paso nunca saldremos de aquí.

—Los está acorralando —la niña estaba detrás de ellos, ambos se asustaron.

—¡No hagas eso, niña! ¡Espantas! —Marco sentía que se le salía el corazón.

—¡Corran o los atrapará! —la niña corrió otra vez.

—¿Pero a dónde debemos ir? —preguntó Marco; sin embargo la niña ya se había ido.

—Parece que estamos a nuestra suerte una vez más —Kelly miró a todos lados hasta que miró detrás de ella, soltó un grito desgarrador.

—¿Qué pasa...? —Marco volteó y el tipo sin rostro estaba ahí, se quedó en shock. El hombre sólo se quedó observando. Acercó su mano a la cara de Kelly y la puso encima; ella estaba petrificada, su mano estaba muy fría y se sentía esquelética. Ninguno de los dos reacciona— _. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_ —Marco aún sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Kelly temblaba; la mano del ser bajaba hasta su cuello y pasó uno de sus dedos alrededor de él. Ambos seguían inmóviles.

— _Quiero que me suelte_ —pensaba Kelly con inmenso temor.

— _Si tan solo pudiera moverme_ —los ojos de Marco cambiaron—… _y lo harás_ —por fin, Marco reaccionó y jaló a Kelly, iniciaron a correr, el tipo sin rostro desapareció.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! —Kelly estaba muy asustada, con el corazón acelerado.

—No lo sé, pero creo que correr es nuestra única opción.

—¿Y cómo lograste moverte?

—Mi espíritu guardián me ayudó.

—Ah, claro —continuaron corriendo.

— _Por allá_ —Marco corrió junto a Kelly hacia la dirección que le indicó su voz interior. Sanos y salvos, consiguieron salir del bosque. La niña estaba ahí.

—Wow, ¡eso fue impresionante! Lograron salir de ahí con vida —la pequeña niña rio—. El Sr. Z es muy bueno en este juego, no sé cómo lo lograste, pero seguro ahora te considera un adversario. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver —la pequeña daba saltos de alegría hacia el bosque, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

— _¿Sr. Z? —_ pensó Marco— _. Seguro es otro lacayo del Destructor._

—¿Ahora qué Marco?

—Deberíamos buscar la varita y tu espada.

—Buena idea —Kelly apenas volteó hacia un árbol y vio las cosas—. ¡Mira! Ahí están —Kelly señaló las cosas; Marco se sorprendió y corrió hacia ellas. Tomó la varita y la guardó, la espada la levantó y se la dio a Kelly. Ella la agarró. Marco vio que había una nota pegada en el árbol.

 _"Aun no cante victoria, joven Díaz"_

Marco observó con muy mala espina lo escrito.

—Hora de apoyar a Star —dijo Marco mientras se dirigía a un rumbo equivocado hacia el castillo de Mewny.

—Es hacia el otro lado, Marco.

—Ya sabía —se volteó seriamente hacia el otro lado.

Ambos se dirigieron al castillo de la reina Eclipsa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, esta estaba sospechosamente abierta. Marco miró alrededor y no había nadie ni nada; parecía ser un pueblo fantasma. Kelly, tomando la delantera, fue entrando al castillo y detrás de ella iba Marco. Ya adentro, la puerta se cerró haciendo sonar un estruendoso portazo; ambos saltaron del susto.

—Joven Díaz, ya ansiaba verlo por aquí—era James, quien hablaba por unas bocinas escondidas—. Espero que les haya gustado estar con mi hermanito, pero me dijo que quería jugar un poco más, ¿qué dicen? ¿Entran? De igual forma no tienen otra opción. Las reglas son simples: ambos lleguen con vida al salón del trono con todos los muñecos que encuentren en su camino, son 15 en total, son importantes porque serán indispensables para salir; última regla, si capturan a uno de los dos, deberán salir del castillo y empezar de cero, ¿entendido? —Marco lucía enfadado.

—Estamos listos para ti y ese tal Sr. Z...

—¿Sr. Z? ¡Oh, por supuesto! Mi hermanito no puede hablar, fue la niña seguramente —rio—. Su verdadero nombre es Zacarías, es un honor para mí presentarlo.

— _¿Zacarías?_

—De acuerdo... ¡oh! Una cosa más, si los capturan a ambos, perderán y, si no están dispuestos a volver si capturan a uno, al que hayan capturado morirá. Buena suerte, joven Díaz —James terminó de hablar.

—Marco, no puedo ver nada con tanta obscuridad.

—Lo sé, ojalá hubiera una linterna por aquí. Chécate si no hay algo por ahí.

—Está bien, pero, ¿la varita no podría iluminarnos?

—Lo intentaré —Marco sacó la varita y trató de hacer irradiar luz, pero por más que intentó algo, no logró nada—. ¿Por qué no funcionas? —Marco estaba un poco desesperado. Por otra parte, Kelly buscaba y encontró una nota, un muñeco y una linterna.

—¡Encontré una linterna! —Kelly la encendió y empezó a leer la nota—. ¡Marco, escucha esto! —Kelly inició a leer en voz alta.

 _"Joven Díaz, de verdad me sorprende su ingenuidad; me temo decirle que Rike no le advirtió que la varita que hizo es de 'dueño único'. No puede usarlo nadie más que la persona que ya la usó primero, en éste caso sería la Srta. Butterfly. Por otra parte, sabía que le traería la varita, por lo que tomé cartas en el asunto y por eso se encuentra en esta situación. Así que, si es tan amable, confórmese con la linterna y dejen de perder el tiempo, porque tal vez él ya esté detrás de ustedes. Con estima: James"_

—Eso lo explica todo —Marco reflexionó lo último de la nota—. Espera, ¿qué quiso decir con...? —Kelly y él se miraron mutuamente y voltearon hacia atrás; el tipo sin rostro los observaba en silencio, este, con su dedo, hizo la señal del silencio.

—Shhh...

—¡Corre! —Marco jaló a Kelly del brazo y comenzaron a correr.

—¡Oye! ¿Soy yo o la cabeza se le veía un poco más grande?

—¿Eso qué importa ahora? —ambos llegaron a un pilar y reposaron ahí—. Al menos ya estamos a salvo.

—Parece ser que el otro tipo se llama James —dijo Kelly tomando su espada.

—No creo que esa sea buena idea —Marco señaló la espada que Kelly traía en manos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Kelly parecía estar confundida.

—He visto a un tal Yasir, según yo también es un sirviente del Destructor y he visto de lo que es capaz. Tal vez Zacarías no sea igual, pero algo me dice que una simple espada no lo detendrá.

—No perdemos nada intentándolo —Kelly, sosteniendo con una mano su espada, apuntó la linterna, con la otra mano, al frente y avanzó.

—No debemos olvidarnos de los muñecos —mencionó Marco mientras seguía a Kelly.

Ambos avanzaban lentamente, con la linterna firme apuntando al frente. Repetidamente volteaban a los lados para ver si no se encontraban otro muñeco. Pasaron unos minutos y el silencio era abominable. El joven castaño empezaba a impacientarse; apenas habían reunido 4 muñecos de los 15. Por ahora, Zacarías no aparecía, lo cual era bueno para los chicos. Entonces la luz se apagó de momento.

—¿Qué sucede con esta cosa? —Marco se puso un poco furioso, golpeteando la linterna para ver si reaccionaba. Por fortuna para ellos, había una clase de mesa en donde recargarse.

—Marco, si mi tacto no me falla, creo que aquí hay unas baterías —Kelly se las pasó y Marco las tomó; quitó las pilas de la linterna y las reemplazó. Encendió la linterna y pudo ver una nota en la mesa.

—Veo que a James le gustan mucho los mensajes por papel —mencionó el chico mientras tomaba otra nota.

 _"Oops, ¿olvide mencionar que las baterías eran de mala calidad? Lo siento... Tienen de 10 a 20 minutos para que se les acabe la batería de la linterna; les advierto también que Zacarías es mucho más ágil en las penumbras que cuando hay luz; procedan con rapidez y cautela, ¡y no olviden los muñecos!"_

Kelly sostenía su espada mirando al frente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Marco miró donde Kelly y estaba ahí el ser sin rostro.

Este se acercó y Kelly le clavó la espada en el pecho. El hombre los vio directamente, no se inmutó en la espada, esto alarmó un poco a Kelly. Con su mano derecha, envolvió el mango de la espada y poco a poco la sacó de él. De manera increíble, el ser no mostraba herida alguna. Tomó el otro extremo de la espada con su otra mano y, sin mucho esfuerzo, la comenzó a doblar poco a poco hasta quebrarla a la mitad; soltó las dos piezas, cayendo en el suelo.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —Zacarías inició a acercarse lentamente y Kelly quedó inmóvil. Marco estaba en shock otra vez; el ente había soltado gas del miedo sin que lo notasen. De pronto, con un movimiento rápido, el ente se llevó a Kelly entre las sombras.

—¡Kelly! —el castaño ahora temía por ella, desafortunadamente, eso significaba que debía salir del castillo. Luego de unos segundos, Marco recuperó la movilidad y se dirigió rápidamente a las afueras del castillo. Consiguió llegar a salvo, su guarda le ayudaba a cruzar entre las tinieblas.

* * *

Afuera estaba Kelly amarrada. Marco se acercó para desamarrarla.

—Te dije que no era buena idea —Kelly agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento... al menos intenté algo —se levantó después de haber sido desamarrada.

—Lo malo de esto es que debemos iniciar de cero.

—Ya dije que lo siento.

—Está bien, Kelly, no es del todo tu culpa. Ahora, vayamos de nuevo, ¡Star nos necesita! —decidido, Marco corrió al interior del castillo. Kelly lo siguió por detrás.

* * *

Al parecer todo estaba como si fuera la primera vez, pues cuando Kelly fue en busca del muñeco, este estaba en la misma posición junto a otra linterna.

—Parece que todo conserva su lugar, Marco.

—Entonces esto será fácil —Marco y Kelly corrieron juntos y agarraron los otros tres muñecos que ya tenían antes. Otra vez, llegaron a esa mesa con la otra linterna.

—Ahora solo debemos evitar a Zacarías y encontrar a los otros once muñecos que faltan.

—Avancemos con cuidado —continuaban rápidamente entre la obscuridad, escucharon ruido detrás de ellos; ninguno volteó.

— _Déjame ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?_ —habló su guarda— _. Claro, confío en ti._

Luego de unos doce minutos, consiguieron reunir siete muñecos más.

—Vamos bien —la linterna se apagó—. ¡Carajo! —Kelly cerró su puño de ira.

—Tranquila, por aquí cerca seguro hay otra linterna o baterías —ambos se pusieron a buscar, se separaron un poco—. ¡Espera! Vuelve aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se lleve a uno de nosotros —Marco tomó a Kelly de la mano. Agachados, tocaron el suelo tratando de sentir una linterna.

—Creo que la encontré —Kelly agarra algo—… pero, no tiene forma de linterna —subió la mano y sintió una pierna—. Oh, no —le jaló la mano a Marco. Este reaccionó y recordó lo del gas.

—No respires —se tapó la nariz con su chamarra. Ella aguantó la respiración. Con los muñecos en mano, Díaz jaló a Kelly y corrieron una vez más para librarse de ese monstruo.

—Menuda esa —mencionó Kelly quien ya no aguantaba la falta de aire, respiró rápido.

—Estamos sin luz, debemos encontrar una linterna lo más rápido —Marco movió su mano y sintió una mesa; gracias al cielo, hallaron otra linterna. Marco soltó la otra y tomo la nueva, la encendió.

—Un muñeco —Marco obtuvo otro muñeco más.

El tiempo pasaba y llegaron a recolectar los últimos tres muñecos.

—¿Ahora dónde estará la sala del trono?

—Por acá, Kelly —ambos aún seguían tomados de la mano por seguridad. Delante de ellos había una gran puerta, Marco apuntó con la linterna y una hoja estaba pegada. Marco la leyó.

 _"Dentro de los muñecos hay varios fragmentos de una llave, deben unirlos para poder abrir la puerta"_

—Hagámoslo —Kelly abrió los muñecos. En eso, el suelo retumbó y se oyó una gran explosión en otra parte del castillo.

—¡Star! —Marco gritó al oír la explosión—… Star, ¿estará bien?

—Marco, concéntrate. Nosotros no lo estaremos si no terminamos esto.

—Cierto, cierto —Marco ayudó a la joven con la llave, la terminaron y la insertaron en la puerta.

—Lo admito, tienes habilidad; sin embargo, tú no actúas sólo —el ser sin rostro se acercó a ellos, quien los observaba desde que empezaron a formar la llave.

— _¿Cómo está hablando si no tiene boca?_ —pensó Marco impactado. Luego vio lo que Kelly dijo hace rato, su cabeza parecía mínimamente más grande.

—Mi nombre es Zacarías, y haberme vencido es digno de reconocimiento; espero que nos volvamos a encontrar... Marco —el ente se camufló entre las sombras.

—Eso fue muy extraño, ¿no crees, Marco? —el chico no reaccionó, se quedó pensando.

—Secuestraron a la mejor amiga de Star... la carta también decía que todos eran rehenes; si yo estoy aquí, ella está aquí y Rike no está... entonces... —Marco abrió la puerta y vio a Eclipsa en el suelo, junto a ella estaba Star y Ponyhead.

—Todo fue tan rápido...

—¡Star! —Marco corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Marco! —Star se sorprendió—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Leí la nota que te llegó y pensé que necesitarías ayuda... también te traje esto —Marco sacó la varita y se la entregó. Star le agradeció y lo abrazó de nuevo; entonces vio a Kelly.

—¡Kelly! ¿Venías con Marco?

—Sí, yo también vine a ayudarte.

—Oye, Star. ¿Esa es la varita?

—No, Eclipsa. Esta me la dio Rike.

—No lo conozco... pero creo que puede relacionarse con el Destructor...

—¡¿Qué?! —Marco y Star reaccionaron asombrados.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. No olviden su voto y comentar. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos!**


	12. La magia obscura

La magia oscura

Star y Marco estaban sorprendidos por la repentina confesión de Eclipsa.

—Les contaré todo...

* * *

 _ **Hace más de**_ _ **300 años**_ **atrás:**

 _Yo estaba preocupada, estaba muy segura de que hacer magia era fácil y, sí, lo era; sin embargo, siempre estaba esa sensación incesante de inseguridad, ¿y si mis hechizos jamás eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para confrontar a ciertos seres o personas? ¿Qué tal si mi reino o futuras generaciones son agredidos por una fuerza mayor que nuestra magia no puede detener? Pasaba los días intranquila... O así fue hasta que llegó él._

 _Era una mañana como cualquier otra, yo aún seguía mal y preocupada, además de que había conocido a un monstruo de quien creí haberme enamorado. Alguien solicitaba mi presencia._

— _Su majestad, un hombre de gran vestidura elegante quiere verla —dijo uno de mis guardias._

— _¿Y quién es ese hombre?_

— _Soy yo, su alteza —era un hombre alto, con voz grave y la mirada agachada, parecía tenerme respeto de alguna manera._

— _¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunté un poco desconfiada, pero intrigada a la vez._

— _Tengo muchos nombres y títulos, pero usted puede llamarme... Diego —dijo de manera ocurrente, su seguridad era firme y concreta. Estaba parado muy tranquilo y sereno, aunque todavía no me miraba a los ojos directamente._

— _Me gustaría que me mirara cuando le hablo, Diego._

— _Cómo usted quiera —el señor se talló ambos ojos con una mano y luego alzó su mirada, parpadeando dos veces; sus ojos eran color verde._

— _¿Y qué lo trae a mi reino?_

— _Siendo honesto, he estado viajando entre muchas dimensiones. Soy un ser antiguo con mucho conocimiento y he estado compartiéndolo con varios reinos de diferentes Universos y dimensiones. Llegué aquí para hacer lo mismo, ¿le gustaría un poco de sabiduría y poder? —preguntó sonriente. Yo aún seguía preocupada. Por lo tanto, formulé la siguiente pregunta._

— _Y usted... ¿sabe sobre magia?_

— _Más de lo que puede imaginar._

— _Entonces, acompáñeme._

 _Llevé al hombre a un cuarto privado, en donde podíamos hacer nuestra magia sin herir a nadie._

— _Los hechizos suelen ser más complicados de lo que suenan, pero para mí, es tan sencillo como simplemente chasquear mis dedos —el hombre chasqueó los dedos y creó un sillón en el cual se sentó._

— _Entonces... ¿qué haremos?_

— _Excelente pregunta, reina. Antes de empezar, me gustaría establecer dos condiciones._

— _Jamás mencionaste que habría condiciones._

— _En la vida nada es gratis, ¿qué acaso nadie se lo comentó jamás?—él rio._

— _Entonces retírese, no quiero nada de usted._

— _¿Está usted segura? Digamos, hipotéticamente, que empezara una guerra en unos 280 o 300 años y se necesitara de magia muy poderosa... ¿sacrificará todo su reino por ni siquiera haber escuchado mis dos simples condiciones? —Diego parecía ser muy convincente._

— _Hable —dije molesta_.

— _Mi primer condición es sencilla: nadie debe saber que yo fui quien le ayudó a realizar estos hechizos que en poco aprenderá; a menos de que usted ya no sea la reina y esté excluida del mundo... también si pierde la varita, pero no le puede contar a nadie importante. Mi segunda condición es que debe firmar un contrato en el que acepta los términos y las condiciones de aceptar este poder en sus manos._

— _¿Y qué menciona el contrato específicamente? —pregunté desconfiada._

— _Que debo inyectarle un poder antiguo a su ser y esta tendrá que prevalecer hasta el final de sus tiempos, pasando de generación a generación, siendo así la única manera en que puedan usar estos hechizos, ¿ha comprendido bien? —Diego me miraba serio, frío. Yo aún seguía indecisa, ¿esto es lo mejor para mí?—. Dígame, reina, ¿qué es más importante que la vida de una persona? Porque si hay algo más importante que una vida, sería otra vida en sí. Pero... me temo que si rechaza estas condiciones me tendré que ir y usted siempre se sentirá insegura acerca de sus hechizos._

— _¿Usted cómo sabe de mi inseguridad?_

— _Un ser como yo tiene sus secretos, al igual que usted, ¿no es así? Si quiere le preguntamos a su amigo el monstruo..._

— _Detente, para de hablar, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto?_

— _La única pregunta importante es por qué no rechaza este amor falso que tiene con su esposo y se escapa de una maldita vez con el monstruo ese —me quedé sin palabras. Miraba al señor un poco impactada y asombrada. Se tranquilizó un poco y arregló el moño que llevaba en su cuello—… disculpe mi mal comportamiento, hace tiempo que no tengo estas conversaciones, usualmente sólo vengo, doy, tengo y me retiro... entonces, ¿quiere continuar? —miraba al tal Diego con desaprobación, pero por otra parte él tenía razón; ¿qué otra opción tenía? Me acerqué a él y acepté su trato._

— _Muy bien, Diego, aceptaré su propuesta —chasqueó los dedos y una hoja de papel apareció encima de un escritorio flotante, me acerqué a él y junto al contrato había tinta roja y una pluma._

— _¿Quieres leerlo? —preguntó aburrido, negué con la cabeza y sólo lo firmé. Chasqueó los dedos una vez más y me miró fijamente a los ojos._

— _Para terminar de sellar el trato necesito que me des la mano —me extendió la mano y yo la tomé. Fue ahí cuando una energía color morada obscura emanó de su mano, recorriendo todo mi brazo y sentí que llegaba hasta mi corazón._

— _¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté un poco asustada._

— _El poder antiguo que le mencioné, ahora, puede relajarse; nunca más tendrá que preocuparse de su reino —el señor lucía confiable—. A menos de que vengan fuerzas iguales a esta._

— _¿Eso qué significa?_

— _Nada... pero sé que algún día lo tendrá en mente —lo miré desconfiada. Lo malo era que si no hacía esto, mi reino siempre tendría la posibilidad de quedar indefenso._

— _¿Qué pasa si alguien me pregunta cómo aprendí a hacer esto?_

— _¡Invéntales lo que sea, dales patrañas, miente! Eres la reina y a tu palabra han de creer —chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer el libro de hechizos—. Anota bien cada uno de los hechizos, son simples y sencillos; pero sumamente poderosos y mortales, incluso capaz de matar a lo inmortal. Tú sólo pon el enrollo, coloca rimas y cosas así, que sea vea que tú lo hiciste; así evitamos que alguien quiera preguntarte._

— _De acuerdo —y así fue como todo esto empezó. Me enseñó a hacer hechizos con un poder tan grande que era inimaginable, cada uno era especial y específico, inclusive mortales y letales. Pasaron los días y por fin el tipo se iría, pero antes quería hablar con él._

— _Diego, esta clase de magia luce muy maligna, ¿es segura?_

— _No prometo nada, mi reina. Lo único que puedo aconsejarle es que no los use en demasía sino quiere salir... mal —Diego sonrió._

— _¿Y es necesario que lleven esta marca maldita para hacerlo?_

— _Sólo los hechizos fuertes, otros como para observar a los demás o cosas simples no es tan necesario, ¿otra cosa que quiera preguntar?_

— _No, nada..._

— _De acuerdo. Entonces, recuérdelo, reina, nunca nadie debe saber sobre esto... Nadie —se fue sin dejar rastro alguno y lo único que quedó de él fue ese contrato y los hechizos que me dejó. Luego recordé acerca de lo que dijo sobre mí y el monstruo e hice lo que me aconsejó: me escapé con él dejando a mi esposo. Pasaron los años y me cristalizaron por una mala causa..._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

—¿Y por qué nos dices eso? —preguntó Star confusa.

—Porque debo ir en orden para que entiendan todo esto.

—Muy bien, ahora cuéntanos lo que pasó aquí y que tiene que ver el tal Diego con el Destructor y Rike... —Marco aún quería una respuesta objetiva a su inquietud.

—Sí, justo a eso iba, es que todo tiene relación; ahora voy con ello.

* * *

 _ **Hace una media hora…**_

 _Yo estaba tranquila en esta sala, hasta que salí y me di cuenta de que no había nadie cerca, ni siquiera estaban los guardias reales; el castillo estaba completamente abandonado. Decidí buscar a alguien; Glossaryck me acompañaba, el presentía que había alguien junto a nosotros. Entonces, al cruzar otra puerta, nos encontrábamos en la sala del trono otra vez, eso me pareció extraño._

— _¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —pregunté pero no recibí ninguna respuesta. Esto me alarmó y volteé a ver. Entonces vi a esa sombra con ojos rojos y el ceño fruncido, sonriendo con sus dientes afilados; yo lo vi con asombro y un poco de temor. Él extendió su mano y traía la joya de Glossaryck en su palma, rio un poco._

— _Ya empezaba a hartarme, ¿sabes? Él siempre sospechó que tus hechizos no los habías creado tú, pero al tratar de investigar por su cuenta jamás encontró una respuesta y mucho menos después de que te cristalizaran. Ya no habló de ello y lo dejo ir con el tiempo —dijo con una voz muy grave y altanera._

— _¿Tú quién eres? —pregunté mientras le apuntaba con la varita, él dejó la joya en una pequeña mesa y se acercó a mí._

— _Discúlpeme, seguro no me recuerda por mi aspecto. ¿Por qué no le refrescamos la memoria con un cambio? —se hizo de mi tamaño, un poco más alto, y cambió su forma obscura a una humana, otra vez vestía elegante; sin embargo sus ojos se conservaron rojos—. Y ahora el detalle final —sus ojos se volvieron verdes._

— _¡¿Diego?! —me sorprendí al verlo ahí parado._

— _Exacto, soy yo, reina. Aunque le mentí, mi nombre no es Diego; todos me llaman: El Destructor._

— _¿El Destructor? —detrás suya vi a una silueta con la forma de Star—. ¡Capturaste a Star! —grité mientras le apuntaba nuevamente con la varita._

— _Eso es una mentira, ella está ocupada. A la que estás viendo es a mi hija, Tras —al verla yo estaba confundida. Se acercó y me saludó; vi sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa, iguales a las del Destructor._

 _—¿Pero qué...? —yo estaba muy confundida._

— _Ah —suspiró el Destructor—. Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y tu temor se volvió realidad, hubo una guerra hace años entre los mewmanos y los monstruos. Gracias a mis hechizos lograron vencer, y eso dio paso a mi pequeña. Te doy gracias por ello. Yo sabía que Rike ya tendría una decisión preliminar para la siguiente guerra —rio._

— _¿Quién es Rike? —pregunté confusa._

— _Es... alguien muy cercano a mí que se tuvo que alejar. Pero eso no te importa; he venido para reclamar lo que ahora le pertenecerá a la futura reina del Universo._

— _¿Y qué es lo que reclamarás? —pregunté encarando al ente._

— _La varita, Eclipsa, la necesito para mi hija. Este artilugio tan valioso hecho por mi hermano... El Guardián y también fue hecho en parte por mí. Tuvimos que unir parte de nuestras energías para poder crearlo y, así, pudiera adaptarse a cualquiera que tuviera la capacidad de controlar la magia._

— _¿El Guardián? ¿Y ese es otro? —pregunté confusa._

— _¡Solo dame lo qué te pido! —su voz se volvió monstruosa y eso me impactó, pero yo no estaría dispuesta a rendirme tan fácil._

— _¡No dejaré que hagas eso!_

— _¿Y cómo piensas detenerme? ¿Con mis hechizos? Venga, inténtalo —dijo muy confiado, yo le apunté. Disparé un rayo y el ente ni siquiera se inmutó._

— _¿Qué eres? —pregunté alarmada._

— _No tengo una descripción específica, porque yo no soy un demonio, no soy un monstruo, no soy un espíritu, no soy un híbrido, no soy un fantasma... Yo soy el Destructor... podría decirse que soy un ente —volvió a tomar su forma original._

— _Esta magia es diferente... ¿de dónde proviene?_

— _Tú misma lo escribiste, ¿te hago recordar? —el Destructor hizo levitar la varita muy alto en la habitación._

— _¿Qué hará? —me pregunté confundida._

— _"A las fuerzas del mal voy a invocar —el Destructor sonrió y de él salió una energía obscura que llegó a la varita, obscureciéndola_ —… _de las profundidades de tierra y mar —el cuarto comenzó a cambiar y ahora nos encontrábamos flotando en el cielo_ — _... Antiguos malvados que no han despertado, quiebren lo que no puede ser quebrado —sus ojos brillaron y alrededor de él salieron muchas personas, lucían feas y espantosas, era como una pesadilla. Todo se tornaba negro_ —… _A la oscuridad doy mi corazón, mi alma negra cuan carbón —el Destructor no pudo evitar reír, estaba completamente loco. La varita brilló con un resplandor gris—. Te invoco así letal poder ¡Mi enemigo va a caer! —entonces un rayo salió disparado y regresó hacia el Destructor, este lo absorbió como si nada, sin recibir daño alguno. Yo lo miraba asombrada._

— _¿Cómo es que no te hizo nada?_

— _Porque yo soy más de lo que crees. Toma mi niña —le entregó la varita y esta cambia como a la forma cuando la toma Star, pero completamente obscura, la estrella era gris al igual que las alas que sobresalían de ella—. Lo más chistoso es saber que no hay magia en el Universo._

— _¿Qué? ¿Entonces como pude dispararte ese rayo de magia?_

— _Digamos que... nunca fuiste tú quién controlaba esa varita en esta habitación —se agachó hacia a mí—. Te dije que algún día llegaría alguien más fuerte que los hechizos, lo irónico es que fui yo mismo —con gran fuerza, me empujó hacia el suelo, haciéndome un gran daño por el impacto._

— _Creí que podía confiar en ti._

— _Y yo creí que ya estarías muerta, para mi suerte te aprisionaron. Me gustó verte, vieja amiga..._

— _¡Tú nunca fuiste mi amigo!_

— _¿Sabes...? Me alegra mucho que hayas hecho ese contrato de princesa con la reina Moon, pues ahora Star está condenada al igual que todo su Multiverso, y lo mejor es que fue gracias a ti._

— _¡Tú hiciste esto a propósito! Seguro ya sabias que mi capítulo sería mal visto por todos..._

— _Por supuesto que sí, magia tan obscura y maligna; letal y mortal, ¿por qué no tendría que ser mal visto? —rio—. Nunca hubieras podido hacer este tipo de magia sin mi ayuda, al menos me alegra que escondieras mi existencia._

— _¡Eres un malnacido! —repliqué malherida._

— _Lo sé, ya he oído eso miles de veces, ¿nos vamos mi pequeña? —vi a la otra y solo sonreía._

— _¡Por supuesto!—se retiraron._

 _Entonces quedé malherida y llegaron ustedes._

* * *

Marco solo tenía una gran reacción de asombro, sus amigos lo vieron, tanto fue su impacto que se preocuparon por él.

—Marco, ¿estás bien? —Star revoloteaba su mano frente a él. El castaño ni dejaba de formular mil preguntas en su cabeza.

—¿El Guardián es hermano del Destructor? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué quiso decir con que Rike era alguien cercano a él? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Rike no comenta nada? ¿En verdad conoce al Guardián? ¿El Guardián estará del lado del Destructor? —entonces sintió una cachetada en su mejilla—. ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Qué les pasa? —Marco se había malhumorado

—Lo siento Marco, parecías haberte quedado en shock y fue lo único que se me ocurrió —contestó Star apenada.

—No te preocupes, está bien.

—Star, ¿por qué esa sombra tenía tu forma? —preguntó Eclipsa curiosa.

—También fue algo nuevo para mí. Lo único que sé de ella es que forma parte de mi ser y es la parte malvada que contenía desde hace muchos años.

—Vaya, parece que ninguno de nosotros vio venir esa...

—¿Y a qué se refirió con la siguiente guerra? Que yo sepa, en Mewny sólo hubo una entre los monstruos y los mewmanos.

—No lo sé, Star; yo estaba cristalizada. Pero basándome en lo que me dijo ese ser, hubo otra guerra después de esa.

—¿Y cómo es que ninguno de nosotros lo sabe?

—Porque es "La Guerra que no se menciona" —detrás de todos ellos estaba James, el maniaco y loco títere—. Una memorable crónica, a pesar de que mi amo hubiese perdido. Sin embargo, eso no quita que sea una buena historia.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —Ponyhead le apuntaba con su cuerno a la cara, amenazante.

—Él me lo contó —dijo feliz—. Veo que tienen muchas preguntas y con mucho gusto les daría las respuestas... —Star se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Entonces habla —le dijo apuntándole con la varita, ahora James se encontraba bajo dos amenazas.

—Espera, no me dejaste terminar. Dije que lo haría con mucho gusto, pero entonces esto sería muy aburrido; para terminar mi presencia aquí, haré mi último acto de magia.

—¡Tú no harás nada! —Ponyhead le clavó el cuerno. El cuerpo cayó inanimado al suelo.

—Ponyhead, ¡no! Podíamos obtener respuestas. Ahora tendremos que esperar —la chica rubia lucía triste; Kelly vio el "cadáver".

—Espera un momento —se acercó a él y lo tocó. Al sentirlo, tenía la textura de un muñeco de trapo—. No creo que este sea él.

—Bien dicho, Señorita —James reapareció nuevamente detrás de todos ellos.

—¡Deja de jugar con nosotros! Quiero respuestas, ¡ahora! —Star le apuntó con su varita.

—Tranquilícese, Srta. Butterfly, ¿qué quiere saber? ¿Sobre Tars? ¿Rike? ¿El Destructor? ¿La magia obscura? ¿Las fuerzas del mal? —esta última pregunta la dijo de manera siniestra.

—¡Sobre todo! ¡Sólo quiero saber la verdad! —Star estaba furiosa—. ¡Ya me harté de que me oculten todo y que siempre deba averiguar todo a la mala! —nadie hablaba, Star se frustró y soltó una cuantas lágrimas. Marco se acercó y le rodeó con el brazo para consolarla. James sólo la veía apenado.

—En serio, Srta. Butterfly, me da mucha pena verla así, pero temo decirle que no seré yo quien le dé esas respuestas.

—¡Entonces deja de fastidiar! ¡Golpe arcoíris! —de la varita emanó un rayo arcoíris en forma de puño que empujó a James a la pared y, de forma sorprendente, el arcoíris se tornó negro, debido a ello, lo enterró muy profundo dentro de la misma pared. Alrededor se veía mucha sangre. Todos estaban impactados.

—Star… —Marco no podía creer lo que había hecho y se alejó de la chica. Star se vio a sí misma y se asustó.

—¿Qué... me pasó? —soltó la varita, asustada. El títere se quedaba quieto, inmóvil.

—Iré a verlo —Ponyhead se acercó y lo miró. La sangre se veía muy real—. Creo... que lo mataste —Ponyhead miraba asqueada la sangre.

—¿Yo? ¿Morir? Por favor, soy un ser inmortal —James estaba sentado en el trono. Star no pudo evitar sentir mucha rabia.

—¡Eres un mentiroso, James! ¡Exijo mis respuestas! —Star se enfadó. Agarró su varita y le apuntó una vez más.

—Estás empezando a fastidiarte mucho, pero admito que mi padre tiene mucha razón —Star se confundió, al igual que Marco.

—¿Padre?

—¿Razón... sobre qué?

—Sí, mi padre… y como le iba diciendo, Srta. Butterfly, su herencia maligna aún sigue dentro suya a pesar del "Equilibrio perfecto" y la ausencia de Tars, mi pequeña hermana. Cada decisión que tomas sigue siendo mayormente letal. Entonces, Star, estoy seguro de que tu amigo te dirá todo; sin embargo, lo más seguro es que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Además, veo que ya has reunido la mayoría de los elementos —rio y vio a todos a la vez.

—Eso es mentira, solo llevamos cuatro —Marco intervino.

—Me temo que no sabes contar, joven Díaz. Bueno, ya fue mucha charla, ¿iniciamos el último juego? —Ponyhead se enojó.

—¡Ya no quiero jugar ninguna tontería tuya! —se abalanzó contra él y James, sin mucho esfuerzo, detuvo el cuerno de ella con su dedo índice; tomó su cuerno con la mano y con su otra mano, sacó una motosierra—. ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué me harás?! —temblaba de miedo.

James le cortó el cuerno; Ponyhead soltó gritos y lágrimas de dolor. Todos miraban aterrorizados.

—Para recordarte —rio maniáticamente—. Así que —dirigIÓ la atención a todos mientras Pony se retorcía de dolor en el suelo—. ¿Alguien más no quiere jugar? —todos negaron con la cabeza—. Perfecto. Esta es la cuestión: hay una bomba escondida en esta sala, tienen diez minutos para encontrarla y desactivarla, si intentan escapar, morirán; si no lo logran, morirán; por lo que sean rápidos y habilidosos. Seguro se preguntan, ¿cómo desactivamos la bomba? Buena suerte con ello —James se bajó del trono y salió por una puerta, luego la cerró; un cronómetro empezó a sonar.

—T-menos, diez minutos —era una bomba parlante.

—¡Carajo! ¿James no ha tenido suficiente? —Star en serio estaba molesta.

—¿Dónde estará la bomba? —Kelly se puso a buscar por todas partes.

—Tranquilos, debemos calmarnos —Eclipsa daba un poco de apoyo moral.

—¡¿Calmarnos?! ¡Ese loco me cortó el cuerno y aún duele mucho!

—¡Silencio, por favor! —Marco se impacientó—. Si la bomba puede hablar, solo escuchemos —todos guardaron silencio. Un largo medio minuto pasó.

—T-menos, 9 minutos —la voz femenina de la bomba, habló.

—Por allá —todos señalaban a diferentes partes.

—¿Qué rayos? —Marco buscó entre el cuarto y notó una bocina—. Oh, genial...

—¿Qué sucede? —Kelly lucía preocupada.

—James colocó bocinas en la habitación para despistarnos. Quitémoslas todas y así la bomba podrá hablar por si sola —todos asintieron y empezaron a buscar, excepto por Ponyhead y Eclipsa que estaban malheridas. Destruyeron todas las bocinas en tres minutos.

—Ahora, guarden silencio —Marco hizo la señal del silencio.

—T-menos, 6 minutos.

—Por allí —señaló Kelly al trono. Marco subió y desgarró el asiento y, entre tanto algodón, sacó la bomba escondida.

—Por fin. Ahora, ¿cómo la desactivamos? —preguntó Pony alegre.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea—Marco estaba nervioso.

—T-menos, 5 minutos.

—¿Qué tal si la enviamos a otra dimensión? —insinuó Kelly.

—Buena idea —Star sacó sus tijeras y abrió un portal. Al hacerlo, tiró la bomba; desafortunadamente, un portal se abrió detrás de ella y la misma bomba cayó al suelo.

—No creo que eso haya sido de ayuda —Marco estaba agobiado.

—Entonces destruyámosla —Kelly se abalanzó contra la bomba, pero Marco la detuvo.

—¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Es una bomba!

—¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?!

—T-menos, 4 minutos.

—¡Vamos a morir! —Pony estaba gritando desesperadamente.

—Eso no es cierto, estaremos bien, ¿ya intentaron usar magia? —Eclipsa trató de calmar a todos.

—No creo que funcione —señaló el chico castaño—. Es anti-magia. Estamos hablando de James, no creo que sea ingenuo.

—Buen punto, pero entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó Star, preocupada como todos los demás. Marco pensó y recordó algunas películas de acción sobre bombas.

—T-menos, 3 minutos.

—Bueno, solo dependemos de nuestra única esperanza —dijo Marco sacando sus tijeras defectuosas, las cuales solo servían para cortar.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —Star miraba confundida a Marco.

—Arriesgarme, de igual modo, tal vez moriremos —Marco abrió una tapa de la bomba y de él salieron muchos cables de diferentes colores. Dentro había una nota.

—¡Una nota! ¡Bendito seas! —Exclamó Marco muy contento.

—T-menos, 2 minutos.

—Star, lee despacio por favor —dijo dándole la nota a Star.

—Bien...

 _"El color de una estrella vieja, luego el de una rosa, sigues con el esplendoroso y limpio cielo, seguido del adorno suave de las nubes, entras en el frondoso bosque, perdido entre los troncos y, como siempre, la obscuridad que causan sus sombras y llegando al final para toparte con una hermosa violeta."_

—Sólo dime los colores que debo cortar —dijo Marco sudando por la falta de tiempo.

—¡Pero no sé qué colores son!

—La misma nota lo dice, Star —recalcó Eclipsa.

—¡Apresúrense!

—T-menos, 1 minuto.

—Muéstrame la nota, yo lo haré —Star le alcanzó la hoja a Eclipsa.

—¡Rápido! —Marco se impacientaba.

—Amarillo —Marco reaccionó y cortó el cable de dicho color—… rojo... azul... blanco... verde... café... negro... y morado.

—T-menos, 10 segundos.

—¡Cállate, maldita bomba! —Marco cortó el último cable y el tiempo se detuvo.

—¿Seguimos vivos? —Ponyhead vio a su alrededor nerviosa.

—Sí, aún estamos con vida —dijo el castaño muy aliviado, se limpió el sudor.

—¡Lo hicimos! —Kelly abrazó a Marco—. Bien hecho.

—No fue nada... —Marco sonrió. En eso, las puertas se abrieron dejando en libertad a los chicos y a la reina.

—Eclipsa, Ponyhead, debemos curarlas —Star las veía preocupadas.

—¿Pero a dónde Star? —preguntó el castaño.

—No lo sé... solo conozco un lugar, pero en las condiciones en las que estamos, me preocupa que alguien nos intercepte.

—Entonces... ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Pony un poco molesta.

—Star... ya no sabemos si podemos seguir confiando en Rike —Marco se acercó a la chica rubia y ella lo miró con seguridad.

—Mi padre me pidió que confiara en él y es lo que haré.

—Está bien, pero... solo hay un problema, ¿cómo llegamos a su casa?

—Con mis tijeras —sacó las tijeras dimensionales.

—¿Y sabes llegar a la mitad del Multiverso entero? —preguntó Marco con un asombro sarcástico.

—No... —Star agachó la mirada desanimada.

—¡¿Chicos?! —una voz sonaba a lo lejos. Star creyó reconocerla.

—¡¿Maby?! —corrió a ver y efectivamente era ella—. ¡Maby! —Star la abrazó.

—¡Hola, Star! Me alegra verlos, Rike me dijo que los encontraría aquí —dijo sonriente.

—¿Cómo supo él que estaríamos aquí? —preguntó Marco con toda desconfianza.

—Me comentó que les dijera eso: encontró una nota en el suelo y me habló para que viniera por ustedes, pero que no me preocupara, que ustedes iban a estar bien.

—Al menos tiene una explicación confiable —dijo Star molesta hacia Marco; este se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Maby los miró confundida.

—¡Sí, chica! ¡Estoy herida! —reclamó Ponyhead malhumorada.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasó a esa unicornio? —estaba impactada.

—Le cortaron el cuerno y necesitamos ayuda para curarla —Star estaba muy preocupada.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Me prestas tus tijeras? Rike me enseñó a ir a su casa.

—¡Claro! —Star le dio sus tijeras; Maby susurró unas palabras y las tijeras brillaron, irradiando luz turquesa. Abrió un portal inmediato a la puerta de la casa de Rike.

* * *

Con cuidado, llevaron a Eclipsa y a Ponyhead adentro.

Al entrar, se toparon con Rike y Tom meditando.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, podría decirse que terminamos —Rike sonrió.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias! —Tom se emocionó mucho y Rike le dio una palmada en la espalda. Luego, Rike miró hacia los chicos.

—Yo me encargo de ellas —usando su levitación, se dirigió a su habitación con las chicas heridas.

—Maby... —Star miró a la chica castaña un poco insegura. Marco se acercó.

—¿Sí...?

—¿Podemos hacerte unas preguntas?

—Claro, ¿sobre qué? —Maby sonrió; Tom los miraba a todos un poco confundido.

—Queremos hablar sobre Rike y el Destructor —intervino Marco. La sonrisa de Maby se volvió un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Está... está bien...

—Quiero respuestas —dijo Star fulminante.

* * *

 **Hola lectores y amigos, espero que la historia se les esté poniendo interesante; me gustaría que votaran y me dijeran en los comentarios si es de su agrado, me estoy esforzando al máximo para poder cumplir mi meta: que disfruten mi historia. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!**


End file.
